Gravity
by ivegotonegoodreason
Summary: A/U. A/H. Set in Phoenix High School, Bella is the new girl. She meets Edward, and their relationship progresses. However, can a male best friend, jealous girls and teenaged boys, and other problems get in the way of B/E's potential romance? E/B R/Em A/J
1. Chapter 1: A Mishap With Gravity

**A/N Hi. This is my first fan fic. :D In the spirit of Twilight coming out today, I decided to write! Yes, British. :P A/U A/H.**** B/E R/Em A/J – Set in Phoenix High School, Bella is the new girl. She first talks to Edward in PE, and their relationship progresses from there. However, can a male best friend, an army of girls, hormonal males, and a few other problems, get in the way of Bella's and Edward's potential romance? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'd be incredibly rich if I did. :(  
**

BPOV

Hell. PE. I have terrible balance and this mixed with sports equalled _gravity? What's gravity? _It's been a month since I started Phoenix High School. Me and my parents had move to Phoenix, after Charlie got a job promotion with the police force. And I was currently regretting this, as I stood in my PE uniform outside. We were told to run around the field – five times. It was a pretty big field. It was very green, and very beautiful. However, right now I hated it. I told myself that I would come back during dinner, and really appreciate the field. Wild flowers caressed the outside of the field, and looked wonderful. I wanted to change my path, and go to the flowers, and sit by them. That would probably end me up in detention. During four of my laps, I ended up falling flat on my face - several times. However, on the eighth time, a pair of white muscular arms wrapped around my waist and a soft voice spoke: _Easy there. Bella isn't it? _I nodded, as he helped me back to stand on my own two feet. Facing him, I forgot how to breath.

_"My name is Edward Cullen."_ He informed. I nodded again, what a fool – speechless. I had been staring at Edward for quite a while in all my other lessons, he didn't have to introduce himself. I blushed as he spoke: "_Bella? Are you there?" _And with that he tapped on my head. I managed to put together a: _"Yu-rp." _He laughed, it was a beautiful sound. He then said something that shocked me:

"_I've been watching you from across the field. You looked like you were struggling with the battle against gravity". _He smirked. He got me- that was it.

I argued back: "_No, I was barely practicing my... diving skills?" _

"_Oh, my mistake". _Still smirking. "_But perhaps you should practice them in water?"_

"_Perhaps, but I thought I might as well multitask. Plus, it makes running more fun". _I sighed, I still had one lap to run.

Edward heard my sigh and said: "_I'll carry you." _And with that he pulled me onto his back and he was running and carrying me. Didn't I weigh a ton? Poor Edward.

We crossed the finish line, and Edward hadn't even broken a sweat. He put me down, and I leaned over to whisper in his ear: _"Thank you." _I was feeling a bit sick, he had run quite fast around the field, and flashes of green had caused my vision to blur on several of occasions. As my face left his, Edward's expression stopped. Shocked? Angry? He then leaned over to my ear and whispered: "_No worries." _My heart stopped and I realised that my face matched Edwards a second early. We both laughed.

"MR CULLEN, MISS SWAN! HERE, NOW!" Coach Clapp yelled from across the field. I glanced up at Edward, who was looking at me, I mouthed: "_We're done for."_

EPOV

_Monday. _I thought, as I awoke. I climbed out of bed, and reached for my iPod. I plugged it into my speakers, and selected, _Forever the Sickest Kids._ They were a recent favourite to my collection, I had seen them written across Bella's notepad in Biology, even though she sat a table infront, I still hadn't introduced myself. I decided to give them a go. My personal favourite,_ I don't know about you, but I came to dance _– It was true. I didn't know Isabella Swan. But I knew, she preferred Bella. And I knew that I _liked _her.

_"EDWARD, WILL YOU TURN YOUR GIRLY SHIT OFF!"_ Emmett yelled. I laughed. Bella had devised a rating scale, and they were at the bottom of the list, and were the only band not on my iPod. I switched to a song that Emmett would prefer: _Aqua – Barbie Girl._ Just then, Emmett burst in, singing: _"I'm a Barbie girl!"_ Then, Rosalie came in. Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room, still singing: _"C'mon on Barbie, let's go party!"_ It was true, she was blonde, fitting the Barbie stereotype perfectly, and Emmett, my brother, was very much Ken. I decided to get changed, if I wanted to get to school on time. I didn't know what to wear today. What the hell. I'll go 'formal'. I put on a white shirt, with a black tie, and some black jeans accompanied with vans shoes. Formal had gone out the window; I now had the musician look going on. A quick mess with my hair, brush of my teeth, and I was out the door. We had all decided to take Emmett's Jeep. Myself, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice – my sister, Jasper – her boyfriend. Jasper was a cool guy, he was like my brother.

We arrived at school to the usual stares and dropped jaws. We got out of the car, and Alice congratulated me on being able to put a suitable fashion together. I was impressed as well. Phoenix High School, joy. The school itself was bad. However, Bella went to the school too, so I believe this was the only reason I still attended. I walked to my first lesson, gym. No doubt we'll be heading outside today. Why Coach makes us go outside in the cold puzzles me.

I changed into my PE kit and headed for the field.

Coach told the class to run around the field five times, anyone who didn't complete the task before the end of the lesson, gets an extra lap. Which was fair, has we had an hour to run around the field five times. However, I glanced over at Bella. She had stumbled, fallen, a thousand times. She would convince herself it was only several. She was on her fourth lap, I'd been watching. She would easily manage to finish the fifth in the time limit; however she would probably hurt herself or someone. I had finish my laps, and decided to go help/introduce myself to Bella.

As she began to fall, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_Easy there..." _Here was my chance. "_Bella isn't it?" _I spoke elegantly. She nodded, and blushed. Cute. I decided to make the next move, she was probably winded or something.

"_My name is Edward Cullen." And I have feelings for you. _I decided to leave that bit out. Again, she nodded. Was she still winded? Maybe she's blacked out? But she nodded? Um.. just to make sure.

"_Bella, Are you there?" _I knocked on her head. She said something. _"Yurp." _Did she just say _yurp? _I laughed. She smiled. The most beautifulest thing I had ever seen.

"_I've been watching you from across the field. You looked like you were struggling with the battle against gravity". _I smirked; I was in for it now.

She finally spoke clearly. "_No, I was barely practicing my... diving skills?" _

"_Oh, my mistake". _Still smirking. "_But perhaps you should practice them in water?"_

"_Perhaps, but I thought I might as well multitask. Plus, it makes running more fun". _She let out a noise, it sounded like a sigh. I realised she had one lap left and she looked shattered. _"I'll carry you" _I replied, and with that place her onto my back, and ran.

We had crossed the line, and she had leaned in and whispered: _"Thank you."_ My heart stopped. She was so close to me, yet she didn't understand how I felt. I decided to test her, I did the exact same thing, but replied with: "_No worries." _Her face was a picture. I hope my face didn't look like that, otherwise my cover was blown. I laughed at the same time Bella laughed.

"MR CULLEN! MISS SWAN! HERE, NOW!" Oh no. Coach Clapp shouted from across the field. I glanced at Bella, and smiled. She replied: "_We're done for."_

_

* * *

Well,__ there we go. A first chapter, in my first fan fic. :) _

_Help me out, tell me where I'm going wrong/right. :) Appreciated. _

_x  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Sexist Pig, Helpless Female

**A/N: Hey. One Review, YAY. :) Thanks to The One and Only Sullen Cullen who threatened me into writing a new chapter ASAP. :) You should all thank her. :P**

**So, lets not wait any longer. Chapter Two, here! :)  
**

BPOV

As we headed towards Coach Clapp, I was nervous. We were done for, I repeatedly told myself. We had finally reached Coach Clapp, a journey that felt like a Western showdown, only me and Edward wasn't harmed. We stood in front of Coach, my legs were weak from running, and I felt like I was about to collapse, when Coach finally spoke.

"_Cullen! Explain yourself!" _He accidently spat at Edward. I let out a small giggle, Edward looked at me. Did he hear? Coach didn't. Thankfully.

Edward spoke, _"Sir" _He paused. "_Bella injured her leg, she fell over many times. I decided it be best to carry her rather than let her hurt herself anymore." _Edward gave a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes, suggesting that I should look injured.

Coach Clapp looked at me: _"Swan, is this true? Are you injured?" _

_"Yes Coach." _I replied, and blushed a shade of red – I was a terrible liar.

"_Ever such the gentleman, aren't we Cullen?" _Coach questioned. The tone in his voice didn't sound too good for us.

"_Yes sir." _Edward beamed. Oh no, what was he doing!

"_So if Swan here injured her leg, then how could she walk so easily across the field without your help?" _Coach was now interrogating us, and he had found a plot hole in Edwards lie.

There was a silence. This was it. Coach knew Edward and I were lying, and it was time for the punishment.

"_Liars. The both of you. Swan as not injured her leg, she is merely lazy, and asked you to carry her!" _Coach shouted.

Before I could bite back my tongue, I argued back; _"I am not lazy! I was on my final lap!" _Stupid Bella. Edward looked at me in amazement. I mumbled a _Sorry_ at Edward.

"_Interesting. You don't speak to me like that Swan. Detention – Swan!" _Coach exclaimed.

Before I could say anything, Edward appealed: _"Coach. It was my fault. She looked tired so I decided to carry her. Then I made it up that she was injured. In my defence she did fall over a lot of times, she could be injured tomorrow." _I shot an evil glare at Edward, did he just mock me!?

Just then something that I have never heard before. Coach Clapp laughed and replied to Edwards comment: _"True Cullen, she did stumble quite a bit." _He paused. _"Cullen..."_

"_Yes sir?" _Edward looked pleased.

"_Detention! Nobody lies to me!" _Coach shouted, quite loud so most of the field turned around.

"_First" _Coach continued. "_You will both complete an extra lap on the field. Alone." _He shot a glance at Edward and I. "_Then you will report back to me to learn about your detention." _We turned around to leave when Coach added. "_Swan. You've still got your last lap to complete as well." _ I sighed_. "Yes sir." _

As me and Edward walked back to starting line, everyone was heading back; it was the end of the lesson. Great. I looked at him, he was laughing.

"_What's so funny Cullen?" _I mimicked my Coach Clapp voice. He laughed harder.

"_CULLEN! Nobody laughs at me!" _I semi-quoted Coach Clapp's earlier statement, he continued laughing.

"_No, I'm serious. What's funny?" _I asked.

"_Well... you probably will be injured tomorrow. So I wasn't technically lying." _Did he just wink at me? My heart fluttered, at the same time, he had just mocked me. Get a grip Bella.

"_Ah shut up Edward. I'll probably get more injured on these two laps now then on the other four. Thanks for this by the way." _I said sarcastically.

"_Anytime love." _He replied. My heart continued fluttering. I wish he'd stopped doing that to me. He then added: _"Coach Clapp is leaving in a minute, and leaving his assistant to watch us."_

"_So?" _I asked. He replied with: _"Give me a minute." _ He glanced over to an empty spot where Coach Clapp had been standing. He then said: _"He's gone." _And with that, he disappeared. I decided to start my lap, and began running.

EPOV.

Here we go. Time for detention, but Bella doesn't deserve detention. It was me who insisted on carrying her. Perhaps I should tell Coach Clapp the truth? No, he would turn it; make it out to be Bella's fault. I'm not sure if Coach Clapp had a wife, he was incredibly sexist. Bella did fall over alot, perhaps he will believe she was injured. I'll use her clumsiness to my advantage, so that I only get the punishment. I laughed. I looked at precious Bella, and she looked like she was really concentrating on something. I wonder what she's thinking, I was about to ask, but we suddenly arrived at Clapp.

Coach Clapp spat_: "CULLEN! Explain yourself!" _I wipe the spit from my jaw; Coach Clapp was quite a small man, and round. Perhaps he should run around the field. I heard Bella laugh, I looked at her, she looked so innocent laughing.

"_Sir" _I paused, this was it. "_Bella injured her leg, she fell over many times. I decided it be best to carry her rather than let her hurt herself anymore." _Partly true, plus she was shattered. I glanced at Bella to suggest she should limp or something, or rub her leg.

Coach Clapp looked at Bella. _"Swan, is this true? Are you injured?"_ I wish he would address her as Bella._ "Yes Coach." _She returned, with her answer she changed to a shade of red. She didn't lie much.

Coach returned to me:_"Ever such the gentleman, aren't we Cullen?" _This was is, he had fallen into my trap, it was only me getting detention and not my Bella. I beamed as I heard the words 'My Bella'. I wanted her to be mine, badly. "_Yes sir." _I replied.

"_So if Swan here injured her leg, then how could she walk so easily across the field without your help?" _Coach questioned. Damn it, he had been watching us walk. Pervert. Wait Edward, you watch Bella all the time? Perverted hypocrite.

Silence.

"_Liars. The both of you. Swan as not injured her leg, she is merely lazy, and asked you to carry her!" _Coach shouted. I was about to argue with Coach just then Bella spoke.

"_I am not lazy! I was on my final lap!" _I looked at her with amazement; she was incredibly more attractive when she was angry. She mumbled a _sorry_ at me.

"_Interesting. You don't speak to me like that Swan. Detention – Swan!" _Coach screamed.

"_Coach. It was my fault. She looked tired so I decided to carry her. Then I made it up that she was injured. In my defence she did fall over a lot of times, she could be injured tomorrow."_ I laughed to myself, I glanced at Bella, was she giving me evils?

To my surprise, Coach laughed. Everybody knew Coach never laughed.

"_True Cullen, she did stumble quite a bit." _He paused. _"Cullen..."_

"_Yes sir?"_ I questioned, I was angry, he had been watching Bella. He watches everyone Edward, it's his job.

"_Detention! Nobody lies to me!" _Coach shouted, everyone turned around on the field.

"_First" _Coach continued. "_You will both complete an extra lap on the field. Alone. Then you will report back to me to learn about your detention." _We turned around to leave when Coach added. "_Swan. You've still got your last lap to complete as well." _Bella replied_ "Yes sir." _Coach was definitely a sexist pig. I laughed as I imagined chasing him, well a pig in his clothing, around the field. I continued laughing as me and Bella walked towards our punishment.

"_What's so funny Cullen?" _I looked at Bella, was she mimicking Coach? I laughed harder.

"_CULLEN! Nobody laughs at me!" _I laughed, she was quoting him!

Still laughing, she replied with:_"No, I'm serious. What's funny?" _

"_Well... you probably will be injured tomorrow. So I wasn't technically lying." _I winked at Bella. She looked shocked, but pleased. I was happy.

"_Ah shut up Edward. I'll probably get more injured on these two laps now then on the other four. Thanks for this by the way." _She wasn't angry at me, I could sense the sarcasm.

"_Anytime love."_I replied. I liked calling her love; I will use it more often. I continued: _"Coach Clapp is leaving in a minute, and leaving his assistant to watch us."_

"_So?" _She asked. I replied with: _"Give me a minute." _I then glanced over to an empty spot where Coach Clapp had been standing. _"He's gone."_ I said, and with that I headed towards the female assistant.

As I walked over to the female, she took in my appearance. Her jaw dropped, like it had done every PE lesson. I was wearing black shorts, with a white t-shirt, and black converse. Alice insisted if I was to do PE, I should at least look fashionable. I must thank Alice later. I casually glided over to the female, who I believe was called Natasha Smith. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a tracksuit.

"_Hello Miss Smith. My name is Edward Cullen."_ Rosalie said that 'my formal self always helped flattering the ladies.' Natasha nodded.

"_I was wondering if you could do me a favour_." I leaned in. "_You see my friend, Bella, has injured her leg recently, and is unable to run around the field like Coach insisted. I was wondering if you could just let this one pass."_ I asked politely.

She looked at me and said: _"I –I don't know Edward, Coach told me I wasn't allowed to let you go until you've completed a lap, and the girl two."_ The girl?! That girl was the most amazing, beautiful, smart, funny girl on the face of the planet.

I put on my begging eyes, and pleaded: "_Please miss. I won't tell anyone." _I winked at her. Winking always works. She paused; she looked like she stopped breathing for a second.

"_Oh-okay. Just this once, and don't tell ." _She stuttered. _"Thank you Miss." _I replied.

I walked back to a stumbling Bella.

BPOV

I glanced over at Edward and Miss Smith, was he flirting with her? I couldn't believe how jealous I was, even though I'd only spoken to Edward for about 10 minutes, I felt like he belonged to me. Weird. They seemed to be ending their conversation, as Edward turned and faced me. He walked towards me. I stumbled. He looked so handsome, I hadn't taken in what he was wearing, he looked so good, it had caused me to stumble. It felt like he was walking in slow motion from a scene in _Bay watch._ I laughed.

"_Guess what Bella?" _He asked.

"_She's single?" _I returned, annoyed.

"_What?" _Edward looked confused.

"_You went over there to ask Natasha out?" _I continued.

"_You can't be serious Bella?" _Edward laughed. _"I went over there to get us out of doing this punishment."_

I paused. Dammit. He was a gentleman. "_And how did you that Mr?"_

"_I may of... flirted... with... her... maybe..." _He mumbled.

"_Edward! The poor lady, she had no chance." _I smiled. He smiled back.

We then turned and walked towards the inside of the building towards the changing rooms.

"_Thanks Edward." _I said. "_Anytime love." _He said for the second time today. My heart fluttered, once again.

I walked into the female changing rooms, and had a quick wash and then got changed into my clothes. I was wearing a white band t-shirt, red skinnies, and black converse. I smiled at my choice of clothing today. I let my hair down, and sprayed on deodorant. Once I had finished, preparing myself for another meeting with Edward, I walked out of the changing rooms.

As I left, Edward left, and he looked even better than before. He had on white shirt, with a black tie, and black jeans, with vans. He looked like a musician. My heart stopped. I must have blushed to match the colour of my pants. He came over to me and held out his arm, he said: _"Shall we?"_

With that I hooked my arm in his and laughed: "_We shall." _And we walked the dreaded walk towards Coach Clapp's office.

* * *

**Review like/dislike. **

**Threaten/No threaten.**

**Any review, will be good enough for me. :)**

**x Appreciated.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: I Want To Be The Fairy King

BPOV

As we walked down the hallway, arm in arm, I felt relaxed. I was ready to take whatever Coach was going to throw at us. This was weird, as I barely knew Edward for more than half an hour, but I felt like I knew him an entire lifetime. We reached Coach Clapp's office, and I was annoyed. I had to let go of Edward, he whispered: "_It'll be ok. I'm here." _He then knocked on the door.

"_Come in." _Coach said from inside his office. We entered.

"_Miss. Smith has informed me that you both completed your laps." _Edward looked at me, smug.

"_But that was just a warm up to your punishment. You are to go to detention at the end of day in room S103. You are to sit there, and more instructions will be given on what you must do for the hour. Do you both understand?" _Coach asked.

"_Yes sir." _We both said in synchronization. I looked at Edward. I thought it was detention - I got to spend an entire hour with him, alone, kind of.

"_Very well. You may leave, and don't let anything like this happen again. Cullen, don't be such a gentleman. And Swan, don't be so lazy." _Coach said, and then turned around in his chair.

I was about to lunge across the desk and strangle him, just then Edward grabbed my wrist. _"Leave it love." _He whispered. _"Yes , goodbye." _Edward said. As soon as we were far away from his office, I yelled: _"I'M NOT LAZY! ARGHH!" _

Edward laughed. _"Calm yourself Hulk. ARGHH!! Don't go green on me." _He laughed again as he imitated ripping his shirt, it was a very good hulk impression. I laughed and forgot what I was angry about. I then said: _"Time for Biology?" _Edward replied with: _"YAY!" _I looked on with curiosity.

EPOV

We walked towards B203, Biology. I enjoyed Biology, I was good at it. Until Bella had arrived and sat in front of me, I was very distracted since then. I knocked on the Biology door, and we entered.

"_Sorry we're late Sir. Coach Clapp kept us behind." _I said.

"_Do you have a note Edward?" _Mr. Banner asked.

"_No, he forgot to give us one. But, we have to go to detention later on today, if you wish to ask_." I said, the class wolf whistled. I laughed. Bella blushed.

"_Sit down Mr Cullen and Miss Swan." _He laughed at the classes' immaturity.

Bella went for her seat in front of me, and I sat next to the annoying Jessica Stanley, who seemed to be glaring at my Bella. I got out my notebook, and ripped a piece of paper from it.

"_Now class, where was I? Oh, enzymes." _Banner continued rambling. I wrote on the ripped piece of paper: _Bella, don't look now but Stanley is giving you evils. Edward x. _I folded up the piece of paper so Jessica couldn't see; she kept trying to glance over. I was worried she was going to tell Mr. Banner so I thought I'd keep her sweet. I half winked at her, I hated leading Jessica one, she took it serious. She beamed back at me, and returned to listen to Mr Banner. It had worked, but at what cost? I leant over my desk and poked Bella, she turned around, shocked, and I passed the note to her.

BPOV

I turned back around after Edward had handed me a piece of paper. I opened it up and read:

_Bella, don't look now but Stanley is giving you evils. Edward x._

I turned my head slightly towards Stanley, and laughed as she looked like she was about to rip my head off. Everybody knew she had a massive crush on Edward, well everyone did. Who wouldn't? I returned back to the note and wrote: _Haha, Stanley doesn't look to happy. Perhaps she will punch me so she can join in on our detention. :P Bella. xx _I decided on two kisses to see Edwards reaction. I folded up the piece of paper, and realised Tyler was looking at me. I asked: _Are you ok Tyler? _He shook his head in shock, he had just gotten out of a daydream. _"Wh-what? Yes, fine. You look very nice today Bella. Well you always look nice, but today you look nicer. I don't know what it is." _I blushed as Tyler kept rambling.

" _Mr Crowley, are you done chatting up Miss Swan? If you like to continue, you can always join Isabella and Edward in their detention later on?"_ The class laughed, as did I, as Mr Banner spoke. Tyler put his head on the desk, he was embarrassed. Mr Banner set the class some work to do, whilst he popped to _'collect some work'_, every time he went to _'collect work'_ he always came back smelling of smoke, we always wondered where this work was for him to come back smelling. I passed the note back to Edward. He was still laughing at the Tyler incident. I shot another glance at Stanley, she seemed to be doubly annoyed.

EPOV

Tyler's comment amused me and angered me at the same. It was true, Bella looked beautiful always, but he had no right to say that to her. I opened up the note carefully so that Stanley couldn't see.

_Haha, Stanley doesn't look to happy. Perhaps she will punch me so she can join in on our detention. :P Bella. xx _

Shocked. I knew it was only friendly, but two kisses. I wish Bella wouldn't do this to me. I blushed. Jessica stared.

_Ha, she can keep Tyler busy. Speaking of Tyler, how's he doing? How long have you being going out for? ;) It's true though; you are __beautiful today. Edward. xxx _

Let's see how she handles that, she blushes like a tomato every time she is complimented. I remember her on the first day, Tyler, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, all came up to and complimented her, and she looked at them like they were stupid. How could she not see her own beauty? Bella had a weird affect on me, I was never as upfront with girls like I am with Bella, and I was usually quite shy. But Bella made me into some kind of Romeo, after speaking to for about an hour. I passed the note back to Bella. Jessica Stanley then said to me: _"Edward babes, what's going on with you and the new girl? I thought you wanted me." _And with that she put her hand on my leg. I felt disgusted, as I slapped her hand away.

"_Firstly, don't call me Edward babes. I didn't want you. Don't touch me. Mind your business." _ I replied with spite, I had enough of her constant 'attacks'. She looked on at me in shock, and then stormed out of the room. Bella turned around and mouthed: "_What the hell?" _I replied with: _"She had to be told." _I then smiled. Bella then turned back around, and started crossing it out, what had she previously written. What was she doing?

BPOV

I was in the middle of writing my reply, when I heard Stanley say something. It sounded like she was asking about Edward and I. Suddenly, I heard Edward yell.

"_Firstly, don't call me Edward babes." _I laughed. _"I didn't want you. Don't touch me. Mind your business." _I continued laughing, then turned around as Jessica stormed out of the room. I mouthed to Edward: "_What the hell?" _I was going to say _fuck_, but decided to be lady-like. He then answered with: _"She had to be told." _I then smiled, and return to my note, and began crossing it out, to write a new note.

_*crossed out* Edward, I hate you lol. Tyler is not my boyfriend! He's an idiot. Your saying you want Jessica to punch me? I can easily take her down. I'll imagine it's you. :D Bella xxxx. *end of crossing out*  
_

A new note took its place.

_Edward babes. (ha) Firstly, Tyler is not my boyfriend, and I don't want him. Secondly, mind your business. Thirdly, you're saying that you want Jessica to punch me? But, I don't want her to touch me (ha). Fourthly, Smooth... very smooth by the way. :p Bella. xxxx_

I didn't even bother turning around, I just chucked the piece of paper back to Edward. I heard a laugh, as he must of open the note. Suddenly, Mr Banner walked in with a red eyed Jessica Stanley.

"_Angela please swap places with Jessica." _Mr Banner said. I turned around to Edward, and gave a mocking grin. Angela was a nice girl, she was the first girl to talk to me about something interesting, rather than talk about herself. Jessica had attempted to talk to me, but ended up talking about herself and her love for her boyfriend – Edward Cullen. I laughed.

"_Mr Cullen, please pass me the note in your hand." _Jessica had grassed. Edward handed it over. Oh no. I turned a shade of red. Mr Banner always read out notes he confiscated. Jessica would hit me, I looked at her, she looked happy and curious.

Mr Banner cleared his throat.

"_Bella, do you like fairies? I like fairies. I am a fairy. I want to be the fairy king. Edward fairy." _The class burst out laughing, as did I and I heard Edward chuckle as well.

"_Well Edward, I never knew. Your secret is out. Don't pass notes again." _Banner glanced at Jessica, and gave her: _you just interrupted my fag break for fairies _look.

EPOV

I put the real note into my pocket. As soon as Jessica left the room, I knew I was in for it, so I decided on a fake note plan. Fairies were a good way to go. I decided not to pass anything for the rest of the lesson. The lesson dragged, I wanted to talk to Bella.

The end of the lesson came, and I jumped out of my chair.

"_Sit down Mr Cullen. I would like a word." _Mr Banner said. Oh no. Bella turned around, gleaming, and she walked out of lesson.

Eventually everyone left and it was just me and Mr Banner. I sensed another detention. Joy. Two in one day. After Mr Banners ramble about how to treat women, and telling me to apologize to Jessica later on, he decided not to give me a detention, but not to tell Jessica this. Mr Banner was pretty cool when he needed to be.

I walked to the cafeteria, I went towards my family. I counted Jasper and Rosalie as family now, they were definitely going to end up marrying Alice and Emmett, they were in love and would be forever. I hadn't even sat down on the chair before the questioning and mocking began.

"_Edward babes." _Emmett roared with laughter.

"_You carried her around the field?"_ Jasper butted in.

"_You want to be a fairy king?" _My fairy like sister Alice added. Emmett and Jasper continued to roar with laughter.

"_You don't want to touch Stanley?" _Rosalie joined in. "_Poor Natasha Smith." _She added.

"_More importantly..." _Alice added._ "You finally talked to Bella! Took you long enough." _I blushed. It was true, my family were getting annoyed that I didn't do anything. I was waiting for the right moment. She was never alone. She was always with Angela, and at dinner sat with Angela and Jessica, with Mike and Eric. I didn't want to risk a Jessica attack on first meeting Bella. I'm sure Jessica had told Bella that I was her boyfriend and to keep away.

"_Edward babes. Get Bella to sit with us." _Emmett grinned.

"_Yeah!" _ Everyone added. I sighed, this would be fun.

I walked over towards Bella's table.

BPOV

"_Edward Cullen is coming towards you." _Angela whispered in my ear.

I looked up, nearly giving myself whiplash. It was true; smoking hot Edward Cullen was heading towards me.

"_Hi Bella" _He said in his heavenly voice.


	4. Chapter 4: I Miss You Blink 182

Chapter 4

BPOV (A/N Bits in bold – from the previous chapter, speech wise.)

"_**Hi Bella." He said in his heavenly voice.**_

"_Hey Edward."_ I replied stunned. It was about two hours ago when Edward had first introduced himself, and now he was still speaking to me.

"_Hey Jessica, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." _He addressed Jessica. I was jealous, is that what he came over to say? Jessica looked stunned as well, she managed to put some words together with a smirk on her face,

"_No worries Edward babes." _I laughed, hadn't she listened to Edward? Edward spoke, he looked angered. "_Listen Jessica, I still stick by what I said. I don't wish for you to call me Edward babes, I'm not attracted to you, nothing is going to happen, ok?" _Edward tried to dismiss her as politely has he could. She looked upset; something told me that she wasn't going to give in that easily.

"_Ok Edward ba-... Edward. I'll wait, some day you will want me." _My god, Jessica was stupid. Had to give it to her though, she wasn't going to give up. Sadly.

"_Hey Angela." _Edward said politely.

_"Hi Edward."_ Angela said shyly. He was a gentleman.

"_Bella, me and my family..." _He pointed back to his table, I looked to see his beautiful family and their partners watching Edward and smiling at me. Edward's sister, Alice, was waving at me. I waved back. "_Me and my family... were wondering if you would like to join us this dinner time? If your friends don't mind." _Edward asked. Before I could reply Jessica shouted: "_No!" _Suddenly, Angela kicked Jessica, I laughed quietly, then Jessica said: _"-No... We don't mind." _I could tell it killed her to say that, but Angela would kick her ass.

"_Very well then. Bella, would you like to join us?" _He smiled at me. I decided not to give in so easily.

"_What's in it for me?" _I winked at Edward. He looked shocked, amused.

"_Well... I got you out of running." _Edward replied.

"_You got me into detention." _I informed.

"_Correction, you shouted at the Coach." _He smiled.

"_Damn you. Guess I will join you then." _I gave in. Well, I was going to go anyway, but I had given in to my game.

I felt bad for Angela, she had to stay with a pissed off Jessica, so I asked Edward infront of Angela.

"_Edward, can Angela come to your table, I need to ask her about the Maths homework." _I put on my puppy dog eyes. Edward looked over at his sister, and she nodded. She must have heard my plea.

"_Course she can." _Edward replied.

I grabbed Angela's hand and she was more than happy to get away from a shocked Jessica. She whispered a _thank you_ into my ear. Edward led the way, and pulled out two chairs for me and Angela. The gentleman.

Angela's POV (A/N Bits in bold – from the previous chapter, speech wise.)

"_**Edward Cullen is coming towards you." **_I whispered in to Bella's ear.

Bella looked up so fast; I thought she had given herself whiplash. Bless, she really liked him. Well who doesn't, he's incredibly attractive. But, I've never actually seen him smile like he does towards Bella. They deserve each other.

_"**Hi Bella."**_ He said to her, she looked like she stopped breathing.

_"Hi Edward."_ She replied.

_"Hi Jessica. I'm sorry for what I said earlier."_ Oh no, I looked at Bella's face she looked disappointed. Jess looked happy.

_"No worries Edward babes."_ Urgh. _Babes._

"_Listen Jessica, I still stick by what I said. I don't wish for you to call me Edward babes, I'm not attracted to you, nothing is going to happen, ok?" _Ha, Edward hello! You're speaking to Jessica here, she only hears what she wants to hear. What she heard there was. _Listen babes, I'm attracted to you, but Bella's getting in the way. Wait for me._

"_Ok Edward ba-... Edward. I'll wait, some day you will want me." _And there we go, stupid Jessica does it again.

"_Hey Angela." _Edward addressed me. Whoa, his smile was mind blowing. Poor Bella.

"_Hi Edward."_ I answered, he had never spoken to me before. Bella had a good effect on him, she had a good effect on everyone, minus Jessica.

"_Me and my family..."_ Just then Alice, the short haired girl, waved at Bella. She was nice Alice, I sat next to her in Geography. She complemented me for putting up with Jessica for so long. _"Me and my family were wondering if you would like to join us this dinner time? If your friends don't mind." _Smooth Edward, smooth.

"NO!"Jessica shouted. I kicked her under the table, how dare she get in the way of Bella's and Edward's friendship. She soon realised I'd kick her ass if she didn't do anything. _"N-No, we don't mind."_ That's right, Jess.

"_Very well then. Bella, would you like to join us?" _He smiled at Bella.

"_What's in it for me?" _Did she just wink at Edward? Haha, go Bella!

"_Well... I got you out of running." _Edward replied.

"_You got me into detention." _She told him. They do realise they are flirting like crazy?

"_Correction, you shouted at the Coach." _He smiled at her.

"_Damn you. Guess I will join you then." _Ha, good try Bella.

Oh no, I'm stuck with Jessica. She'll be bitching, and moaning for the entire lunch. Just then:

"_Edward, can Angela come to your table, I need to ask her about the Maths homework." _Maths homework? We didn't get maths homework, OH, I see. Bella is amazing.

"_Course she can." _Edward replied.

Bella grabbed my hand, and we got up from the table. I looked across and felt slight pity for Jessica, but remembered she could be a bitch at times, most times. We walked towards the beautiful table, and Edward pulled out a chair for me, then Bella. I looked across the table and Alice was smiling, more than usual.

She said to me: _"I told you I would get you away from Stanley." _She then winked at me. Me, and the entire table laughed.

EPOV

I was glad that Angela kicked Jessica. One - because it got Bella to our table, and two – I couldn't kick Jessica, as I'm sure there are rules against that sort of thing.

We all sat at our table, and laughed as Alice told Angela she would get her away from Jess. She only nodded when Bella suggested Angela should come, so it was Bella who got her away from Jessica. Just then, the integration of Bella began. I'm Sorry Bella, I thought.

"_So, Bella. Where did you and Edward meet?" _Alice asked.

Bella laughed. What was funny? _"Hell." _She said. The whole table looked shocked.

Bella suddenly said: _"I mean PE" _She laughed, the entire table laughed.

Emmett interrupted Alice: _"How can you hate PE? Bella... PE is fun." _

All the girls, Bella, Alice, Angela, and Rosalie all said: _"No it isn't!"_

Alice said: _"Coach Clapp hates women!"_

Rosalie said: _"Oh Bella, We heard you shouted at him! Amazing. I've been waiting for the right opportunity but Emmett always pulls me away." _She glared at Emmett, jokingly. He kissed her.

I interrupted them by saying: _"Coach Clapp is a sexist pig." _

The entire table agreed and "_Here, Here" _were heard.

BPOV

I felt comfortable on this table, and Angela looked comfortable too.

"_Aren't you in my English class Bella?" _Alice asked.

"_Yep. Can you do me a favour?" _I asked. _"Sure, anything for dearest Bella." _Alice said.

"_Can you save me from Jessica in English please?" _I put on my puppy eyes, once again for a Cullen.

The table burst into laughter. _"Bella, what took you so long?" _Alice replied.

"_Stop hogging Bella, Alice." _Emmett beamed. He then said something, very embarrassing.

"_What are you intentions with my brother Bellaaa?" _Emmett was beaming. Rosalie was about to hit Emmett, but Edward got to him first. Why was he so defensive? I laughed as Emmett and Edward wrestled on the cafeteria floor, and like boys do, Jasper joined in. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes, and muttered together: _"Men". _Then all four of us burst into laughter. Edward had Emmett in a headlock, and Emmett had Jasper in a headlock. Then, Edward and Jasper spoke very silently, and both jumped on Emmett. He was the biggest of the three, therefore tag teams seemed necessary.

"Cullen's! Hale! Stop that immediately!" Perfect timing. The principle, Mr Rose, walked in. He walked over to the boys and said: _"Edward Cullen, you already have detention today, and now you will be joined by your wrestling team mates. 4 o'clock sharp boys. You know where it is Emmett." _He then walked away, and Emmett gave him the finger.

Just then my phone went off. _Blink 182 – I miss you_. It was my best friend, Jacob. It was the ringtone he had selected for himself before I left for Phoenix. I missed him.

"_JAKE!! How are you?"_

"_**BELLA! I'm good thanks, how are you?"**_

"_Sore. I fell over a lot today, stupid PE."_

Jake laughed.

"_**I told you to be careful Bella... Bella, I miss you like crazy."**_

"_I miss you too."_

"_**You'll never guess what Bella!" **_Jake couldn't contain the excitement.

"_You know I can never guess Jake. What is it?"_

"_**I'm coming to Phoenix!!"**_

"_No way!! Jake that's awesome! I can't wait to see you."_

"_**I can't wait to meet Edward." **_He laughed. He was my best friend.

"_I tell you too much." _I laughed. _"Where are you stopping?"_

"_**Well, I'm permanently stopping. I have decided to move in with my dad. He lives in Phoenix."**_

"_You've got to be shitting me Jake! That's awesome! What did your mum say?"_

"_**She's a bit miffed. But she has decided she's going to go travelling with Dave. So I'm off to Phoenix to visit my girlfriend Bella." **_He laughed. They were are nicknames for each other.

"_Too right, boyfriend. Speak to you later. I love you." _

"_**Bye Bella. I love you too."**_

And with that, the bell rang for next lesson. I said by to everyone, and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me off to English.

EPOV 

I laughed. My brothers had just been giving detention as well, idiots. Emmett shouldn't of said that to Bella in the first place. I continued laughing as Emmett gave the finger to the principle, as he turned around. Emmett was in double trouble. He had been given a week worth of detentions. Esme wouldn't be happy at all. Just then I heard Bella scream.

"_JAKE!! How are you?" _Jake? Who was Jake? Just then, jealously washed over me. She seemed pleased to hear from him.

"_Sore. I fell over a lot today, stupid PE." _I laughed, it was true. Bella was known for her clumsiness.

"_I miss you too." _Oh no. I decided to question Angela.

"_Hey Angela. Who is Bella on the phone with?" _I tried to act casual.

"_Hey. Jake. He's a friend from where she used to live. He rings her at the exact same time, every other day."_ She said. Why does he ring her so much?

"_You know I can never guess Jake. What is it?" _Guess what? One way conversations, were very annoying.

"_No way!! Jake that's awesome! I can't wait to see you." _Oh no, he's coming to Phoenix.

"_I tell you too much."_ What does she tell? How close are they?

"_Where are you stopping?"_

"_You've got to be shitting me Jake! That's awesome! What did your mum say?" _That doesn't sound too good. Where is he stopping? At Bella's? I hope not.

"_Too right, boyfriend. Speak to you later. I love you." _ Did she just say boyfriend? Wait, Angela just said they were friends. Just friends, I repeatedly told myself. She loves him. Just as a friend, I reassured myself. The bell rang. I was annoyed, I wanted to question Bella. I walked over to Alice and asked if she would find out about this Jake character for me. She nodded and dragged Bella off to English. This was going to be a fun hour for me.

Alice POV

I dragged Bella into English with Miss Faulkner, she had many nicknames in the males bathroom. Jasper had shown me many of times. I laughed.

I dragged Bella past a pissed off Jessica, and took her to sit next to me. I always sat on my own, I kept the seat open for when Edward finally would talk to Bella. She was going to be my sister, I would count on it. Right now though, I had a mission to do.

We took out our books and notepads, stationary, and numerous objects out of our bag packs. Today we were continuing with _The Kite Runner_, it was a good book. I enjoyed reading it; the film wasn't too bad either. I waited for Miss Faulkner to start her lesson and then I would begin my mission.

She gave us a sheet of paper with questions on, and we had to find the answers using the book. Please what grade where we in? She was obviously trying to get out of the lesson as soon as possible. All the teachers seemed to have a secret code. At the exact same time each day, they all went to 'collect work', they were really all going on a smoking break.

She had left the room, and like always, havoc started. Paper planes, paper balls, people, flew across the room. Bella and I remained in our seats. I asked Bella,

"_Who was the guy on the phone Bella?"_

"_Oh, just Jake. He's my best friend from Forks."_ She replied. A best friend, um. Edward would want more details.

"_Oh, do you fancy him?" _I winked.

"_Ha, he's like my brother Alice." _ She smiled, she was being honest. _"He used to protect me, and be the older brother I never had." _She looked sad, but yet happy at the same time.

"_You miss him a lot don't you?" _I felt sorry for her. She had been 'alone' for a month without her brother.

"_Like crazy." _Suddenly her facial expression changed. _"Omg! I forgot. He's moving up to Phoenix! His mum is travelling with her husband, so he's living with his dad. I can't wait." _I was glad that he was coming, but this didn't sound too good for Edward. If Bella's description was right, Jake wouldn't leave her side.

Just then Miss Faulkner came back, everyone was already seated, she came back at the same time every day. I whispered to Bella, _"That's cool!"_ I got out my phone and sent a text to my brother.

EPOV

I reached for my pocket. I grabbed my phone, I slid it up. Inside was very bad news.

_Just her best friend. She wants nothing more. She misses him. He likes a brother to her. Bad news... he's moving to Phoenix. Alice xxx. _

Great. Jake was moving to Phoenix.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Jacob Black has entered the scenario. Cliché! Cliché! **

**Review, if you like to. :] I'd like it a lot.**

**What are we thinking about different point of views from different characters? I think I've fallen in love with Angela. lol. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting Jessica fans, she does seem to get her ass kicked quite a bit. She is pretty bitchy though. What else... erm, oh The Kite Runner, it is actually a good book. I recommend it. Go now, BUY IT!**

**3 chapters in one day. I am just awesome, cough.**

**I have 3 essays to write now. Jeez. I'm hating college. :P Peace. x**


	5. Chapter 5: Macho, Macho Man

EPOV

Jake was just her friend, a close friend. He kept her safe, I could handle this. But the fact he's moving to Phoenix, attending this high school, being with Bella constantly, made me feel sick.

I replied to Alice's text: _When is he coming? _

She replied with, _Bella doesn't know yet. Worried Edward? :P_

_Alice. -.-' _

The bell rang. It was finally the end of English. Bella and Alice were down the hall, I decided to go meet them, her.

I heard Alice and Bella say bye to Miss Faulkner, then laughing. Alice must have told Bella about the male's bathroom. I didn't want to know what she and Jasper were doing in there.

"_Hi Pixie, Bells." _I said. Pixie used to annoy Alice, but now she quite enjoyed it.

"_Whaaaasssssup brother!"_ With that Alice punched my arm. Bella and Alice laughed.

"_I'm sorry. She found the skittles in my bag."_ Bella explained. She didn't have to explain, I knew Alice.

"_Naughty Bella. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson?" _ I tried to be seductive. It may have worked; Bella flushed a perfect shade of red. Just then, Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the bathroom. Alice told Bella to ring Angela and Rosalie and meet them both at the bathroom. I sighed, _Women, complex creatures. _Just then my phone went off.

_Macho, Macho Man _echoed through the halls. I reminded myself to kill Emmett later. The text said,

_Meet me and J at the courts bro. Peace xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. _

If it wasn't for Rosalie, I would have sworn Emmett was gay. I walked towards the exit towards the basketball courts.

APOV – Alice

I was rooting through Bella's bag looking for a pen, and _Oh what's this? _I had found a bag of skittles. I beamed with delight. Bella looked at me with a puzzle faced.

"_Do you want them Alice?" _Bella asked, whilst holding the skittles, swinging them from side to side. Such a tease.

"_Erm... I really shouldn't." _Then a sad expression appeared across my face. I really wanted those skittles.

"_I won't tell, if you won't." _Bella said, cunningly. Oh, she's a sneak.

"_Ok"_ She passed the skittles over to me, and we shared them between us. I had the red and purple ones, my favourite. Bella had the yellow and green ones, her favourite, weird. We shared the orange ones equally.

Just then Miss Faulkner walked by, her clothes were covered with the stench of smoke. I was going to spray her with my perfume from my bag, but Bella held me back. She said Faulkner would confiscate the skittles. I said that she couldn't do that, and that I would take her down if she tried. I quickly swallowed the last skittle.

The bell rang. The end of English, yay! We packed up our stuff, and were given homework to do on Chapter 17 of _The Kite Runner, _easy I thought. I would look at chapter summaries on Wikipedia. Even though I enjoyed the book, and enjoyed reading, Jasper distracted me from homework. I wasn't complaining.

I told Bella about what was written about Miss Faulkner in the toilets. I also told her why I was in there, she laughed. _"Bye Miss Faulkner!"_ We grinned and giggled. We exited the room to find...

"_Hi Pixie, Bells." _Edward. Oh no, can't contain skittle energy.

"_Whaaaasssssup brother!"_ I decided to punch Eddie's arm, like all the cool kids do. Bella laughed.

"_I'm sorry. She found the skittles in my bag."_ Sorry? Why so sorry? Skittles are fabulous! I would be a red skittle, my trail of thought continued like this, until...

"_Naughty Bella. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson?" _ Did my brother just try to be seductive? Wait, Bella's blushing! I grabbed Bella's hand, and dragged her away from my flirt of a brother towards the bathroom. I informed her to ring Angela and Rosalie, and to instruct them to meet us there. It was time for a girly interrogation. I then got out my phone secretly and texted Jasper and told him to get Edward. It was time to spread some pixie magic.

EmPOV

_Get E. to the BB courts. Interrogate about B. Your pixie. xxx_

"_Jasper!"_ I yelled. "_Your pixie just texted you." _ I came up with the name pixie for my little sister, she hated it. But now Jasper was in on the scene, it was pixie this, pixie that. Jasper was a cool guy. I threw the phone to Jasper. He read the text then told me to text Edward.

"_What's up with you? Hands broken?" _ I grinned. He went to shoot the ball through the hoop, at the same time I jumped up and clipped his hand. He was in pain.

"_No, idiot."_ He grinned. I decided to freak out Edward:

_Meet me and J at the courts bro. Peace xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

"_Hey Jasper. Guess what I set Edwards text tone to for me? Macho Macho Man" _We both laughed, as we pictured Edwards face.

BPOV

I was trapped. I was in the corner of the girls bathroom, Alice was coming from the middle, Rosalie from the right, Angela from the left. Funny, I walked on in Jacob watching something like this. I laughed.

"_What are you laughing at Bella?" _Alice looked puzzled; the skittle rush had worn off.

I told them the story about when I walked in on Jacob watching porn, something very similar to what was going on now.

"_That's some disappointing porn in all honesty." _Rosalie said, she smiled.

We all just looked at each other and laughed.

"_So, let's get down to business. Bella, do you like my brother?" _Alice quizzed.

"_Yeah, he's pretty cool." _I asked, what were they doing?

"_No Bella, not like that." _Rosalie added. _"Do you like __like__ him?" _

I was puzzled. Angela sensed my puzzled looked, and said:

"_Bella, do you fancy Edward Cullen?" _ I gasped.

I looked at the three sirens, who were ready to rip me to shreds if I didn't answer.

I blushed; I think this was a given sign, as Alice screamed:

"_YOU DO! YOU FANCY MY BROTHER!!"_

"_Calm down Alice, someone might hear." _ I begged.

"_Sorry. How long have you liked him for?" _Alice looked pleased.

"_Since... day one." _I laughed, a lot had happened in one day, today. Edward Cullen introduced himself, I got detention, Alice and Rosalie felt like long life friends, and I finally admitted I fancied Edward Cullen. _"I really like him, its more than just a crush."_

All three said simultaneously, _"Aww"_

"_He really likes you Bella. I've never seen him smile so much- in one day." _Alice squeaked.

"_Very true." _Angela said.

"_It's like he's bi-polar." _Rosalie said. _"He's really happy at school, but when he gets home, depressed Edward. I'm surprised he didn't talk to you sooner." _I was shocked when I heard this.

"_This is weird. It's only been a day! My head can't handle any more information!" _I screamed.

Alice looked at Rosalie, Rosalie looked at Angela. I gulped. It all went dark.

EPOV

"_EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_!" Emmett roared as he ran towards me, I managed to dodge out of the way, so that he headed straight into the fence. He wasn't the brightest spark.

"_Oh god, who put that fence there Emmy?" _I replied, sarcastically. I could hear Jasper laughing from across the court. _"Wanna play some ball?" _He managed to say between laughing fits.

Jasper chucked the ball towards me; I caught it and started dribbling towards the net.

"_He shoots, he scores! The crowd goes wild, as Cullen scores the winning shot!" _Emmett, the commentator. I and Jasper both laughed. After ten minutes of basketball, Jasper asked:

"_So Edward, you and Bella eh?" _I chuckled. Emmett got that serious look on his face.

"_What?!" _I tried to save myself, by playing stupid.

Emmett spoke: _"Edward, we thought it was just a crush, but c'mon dude... we've seen the way you look at her. You look like a kid on Christmas day."_

Nice use of similes there Emmett. I defended myself: _"No I don't man."_

Then Jasper punched me in the arm. _"Stop being in denial! This Jake guy is coming to Phoenix, he loves her. He admits it. You, however, don't. Step up, unless you want Jake and Bella sitting in a tree!"_

Jealously swarmed over me once again. Then I realised, that my feelings for Bella weren't just lust, I loved Bella Swan. I had only spoken to her for one day, I had watched her for a month. I hardly knew anything about her, but looking into those brown eyes, I didn't have too, her eyes explained it all.

"_Guys. Shut up." _I said.

JPOV

I got out my phone; my hand was feeling better from the Emmett incident.

_E. is in denial. Need your help Pixie. What's the plan? I love you. Jasper xxx  
_

Crap.

"_Boys. It's time for our detention" _I winked at Edward.

Miss Faulkers POV

Great, it was my turn to do detention. That's all I needed today. I just wanted to get home, have a cigarette, and get into the bath and play online bingo. Why were these damn kids always ruining my happy time? I hated kids. I don't know why I became a teacher, perhaps so I could make kids lives hell.

3.59 PM.

Where were all the idiots who landed there self in my detention?

4:00PM.

Just then, Edward Cullen entered the room. He was an attractive boy, I had tried many of times to try and get him into my English class. He was followed by Jasper Hale, and Emmett Cullen, and what was this? Isabella Swan? Ha, there was a God after all. Precious Bella loved how she had read more books than me. This was it, my payback for the many of times she had decided that she would embarrass me in front of the class. Some other kids had entered the class as well, what were their names John? Mark? Luke? MIKE! Mike Newton. Oh, and Sean. I had given him detentions numerous of times, just so Sean and I could be alone. I was a desperate woman.

"_Let's see here... Edward Cullen."_

"_Here." _He replied, he had an heavenly voice.

"_For?" _I asked.

"_Detention?" _He said, smugly. The crowd of his fans, laughed.

"_Very funny Mr. Cullen, we'll see who's laughing with an extra half an hour added onto their time, shall we? Reason for detention?"_

"_Being a gentleman in PE, and wrestling in the cafeteria, still being a gentleman. Was protecting my lady." _Then the others laughed again, and Edward winked at Isabella. Oh, so they had a thing.

"_Emmett Cullen? Do you ever leave?" _I asked.

"_Here and present, like always. Wrestling, flipping off the principle. You'll have me all week." _Joy. I hated the detention plan for teachers, we all had our weeks, trust mine to involve regular Emmett Cullen.

"_Shut up Cullen. Jasper Hale?"_

BPOV

"_Here, wrestling." _Jasper replied, smiling.

Mike Newton in detention for forgetting to do his Geography homework, and the guy named Sean Nikon seemed to be a regular, more than Emmett. Today he was in for vandalism.

"_Isabella Swan?"_

I was about to answer, just then Edward interrupted: "_It's Bella, Miss." _Jasper and Emmett nodded. I had told all my teacher this numerous times, but I had given up after the first week.

"_Excuse me Mr. Cullen? Someone's a bit protective of their woman." _She quoted Edward's earlier statement. I blushed, Edward smirked.

"_Bella Swan?"_

"_Here." _I quickly said before anyone else could interrupt. "_Erm... I shouted at Coach Clapp?"_

The guy named Sean turned around in his seat and gave me a high five. Everyone laughed, even Miss Faulkner. Alice told me that Miss Faulkner used to have a crush on Coach, that was until he lost his hair, shrunk and became 'round'.

Miss Faulkner cleared her throat. _"Settle down" _

She told us that we had to write two sides of A4 about how to behave and act in school. Moans filled the room. Great.

"_If you don't want to do the time, don't do the crime." _Miss Faulkner repeated the slogan which was above the whiteboard. I laughed; it was such a stupid saying. I was only here because of my opinion. Stupid sexist pig, as Edward called him.

10 minutes into the detention, Sean suggested: _"Miss, do you want a fag?" _

"_Mr. Nikon, you obviously aren't learning anything from your essay." _She said, was she blushing?

"_Obviously. It's a stupid essay." _He said.

"_You're calling your essay stupid?" _She asked, now she was grinning.

"_That's what I said Miss. I'd rather listen to Coach ramble about his life, then write this." _He lied, nobody would wish that on themselves.

"_Shut up Nikon. Continue writing your essay." _She said sternly.

Later,

"_Oh no, I seem to have forgotten my copy of... never mind... I'll be right back" _And with that, Miss Faulkner took her handbag and left for her cigarette break.

"_Finally." _Soared through the room. Remembering the girls plan, I chose my victim. Mike Newton annoyed Edward, and I didn't know Sean. Emmett and Jasper felt like family, weirdly. So I decided on Mike.

I went and sat next to Mike who was sitting at the front of the class, conveniently.

"_Hi Mike." _I put on my flirtatious voice. _"How are you today?"_

Mike looked shocked. I think I heard Edward growl. _"I-I'm good Bella. Yourself?"_ Mike stuttered.

"_I'm ok, abit bored. Fancy doing something?" _Again, I acted seductive.

"_What do you have in mind?" _Mike asked, he seemed keen.

Just then Emmett set into plan, _"Truth or Dare!" _

I replied in a casual tone: _"Sweet. Who's in? Mike? Sean? Jasper? Edward?" _I winked as I said Edward. He smiled, they all decided to play.

Emmett said he would go first. He dared Mike to write "Mike Newton Loves Miss Faulkner" on the board. _"That's easy!" _Mike exclaimed. _"However, you have to continue writing it around the school tomorrow."_ Emmett continued. Mike looked a bit nauseous, but he agreed, and walked up to the board.

EPOV

Mike had just come back from the board, he looked defeated, it would be funny when Miss Faulkner walked back in.

Mike asked Jasper truth or dare, and Jasper being the gentleman that he is, said truth. Mike asked him if what he read in the boys toilets were true.

"_Ha, yeah." _Jasper replied, not so much the gentleman.

Mike went up to high five Jasper. I growled at him: _"That's my sister Mike!" _He soon sat back down. Bella and everyone else laughed.

"_My turn. Bella truth or dare?" _Jasper asked.

"_Dare."_ Bella said, oh, she's a rebel.

"_I dare you to make out with Sean, for at least a minute." _What the fuck Jasper! I had to contain myself from jumping across the desk and kicking Jaspers ass right now. I looked at Sean, he looked pleased.

"_Fine by me." _Bella said, and then glanced over at me. Jealously kicked in, I wanted her.

She sat on Sean's lap. She moved her hair, and tucked it behind her ear. Time went in slow motion, as Bella's lips touched Sean's. I felt my blood pumped fast through my veins, I was angry. With Jasper, with Sean, with Bella. She belonged to me.

BPOV

My eyes were closed, but I could feel Edwards's eyes burning as they watched me. Sean was a good kisser, before detention had begun, Alice had told him the plan, and he seemed more than keen. I didn't understand why, I was plain. I kept my eyes closed as I continued to kiss Sean; his hand touched my leg, so I put my hands in his hair. It was worth it, if I was to get Edward.

"_Minutes up." _Jasper said. Alice told me to continue to at least one minute thirty. I counted in my head, 28...29... Was that a growl? 30... I released myself from Sean's mouth. I removed my arms from around his neck, and whispered into his ear, so that only he could hear: _Thank You. _Just then Miss Faulkner walked in. _"Isabella Swan, remove yourself from Mr Nikon." _I got out of Sean's lap, and returned to my desk, which was next to Edwards, this would be awkward.

For the rest of the detention, the room was silent. Mike got shouted at for the writing on the board, and Sean looked a bit too happy, as he sat with his bag in his lap. This seemed to anger Edward more, me, Jasper and Emmett laughed as quietly as possible.

Detention was over. Miss Faulkner said Edward didn't have to say for his earlier comment. Edward said thank you, and then stormed out of the classroom.

Jasper and Emmett said bye to me, and Emmett gave me an high five, and Jasper told me not to worry. They both followed Edward.

Sean walked past me and gave me a smile, didn't he listen to what Alice said? Oh no, I would kill Alice. That was a lie, she was too cute.

I walked out of the building towards my truck to find...

* * *

:P **I'm sorry. Cliff hanger. What's in the truck? On the truck? Dum...dum... :) What/Who do you want in the truck? Review and all that jazz. **


	6. Chapter 6: OMG! EDWARD CULLEN IS GAY!

**Thank you for my two new reviewers!AbiiWitlock, and thecookielives27. (Y) :) Let's get this chapter started.**

**

* * *

**BPOV

"**I walked out of the building towards my truck to find..."**

"_JACOB!" _I screamed. I ran towards my truck, stumbled a couple of hundred times.

Jake leapt from the top of my truck, he could have sat in the back, but being Jake he decided to sit on the roof. Correction, he could of open my truck, he was a magician when it came to cars. He could of easily popped open the door.

"_BELLS!!!" _He roared, very enthusiastically. He didn't leave like Edward did. He didn't even ask any questions about the Sean incident. Finally, I was in Jake's arms. To an outsider, it must have looked like a scene from a fairytale, when they run across a field in slow motion, and leap into each others' arms. This was true, I did jump on Jake, and he did catch me. This was our welcome handshake.

"_What the hell are you doing here - already?!" _Still, yelling.

"_Well..."_ Jacob began.

* * *

Jacobs POV

I was awoken to the sound of my mother's voice.

"_Jacob Black! If you don't get downstairs right this instance, you're not going to Phoenix, literally!" _She yelled. Crap, she was right. I had a flight to catch. I fell out of bed, damn bunk beds! Luckily I packed my suitcase last night, my room was pretty empty. That was pretty upsetting, I loved this room. I quickly got changed into a black shirt, jeans and some skate shoes. I grabbed my suitcase, and skateboard and went downstairs. I had packed boxes of my stuff and I was ready for the journey. My mum shoved some cereal in front of me, I would miss her.

After I finished breakfast, my mum got all teary eyed.

"_Mum, its ok. I'll ring you every week, and email daily! I love you Mum." _I said honestly. She pulled me for a suffocating hug. Dave came over to me and slapped me across the head, this was funny because I was taller than him. _"Hey Dad, I'd watch that if I was you, you know I can take you on." _Dave and my mum had been married for two years; they had being going out for four. He was like a second dad to me. Dave laughed at my comment, and joined in the hug, "_GROUP HUG!"_ he shouted. He was always the joker. Just then I felt a tug at my tshirt, it was Lily. I was going to miss her, my little sister. I bent down towards her height, and told her to be a good girl for mummy and daddy. Then I hugged her. I would miss my family.

Dave packed all my things into the car, and we headed off to airport. I waved back to my mum and sister, and said I'll ring as soon as I got there. Phoenix. To live with my dad, Billy Black. I had arranged a surprise visit with Bella's mum for today, I would ring Bella later and tell her I was coming to Phoenix. Renee would meet me at the airport, and then take me back to the Swan household, and keep me company till 4oclock.

We arrived at the airport, and I went to shake Dave's hand. A manly farewell, Dave grabbed my hand and dragged me in for a hug. I said: _"Whoa Dad, a little gay!" _He slapped my head again. I told him I'd miss him, and then walked towards my terminal.

"_Would you like anything sir?" _ The flight attendant asked. She was quite attractive, I bit my lip.

"_Erm... A coke please." _I replied.

"_$5 please" _Jeez, expensive I thought. (**A/N I'm British, so I'm guessing $5, around £2.50? I'm actually going to America soon; I WILL FIND OUT MUCH COKE COST ON A PLANE!)**

The journey after that dragged. The in-flight movie was dull, so I decided to listen to my iPod. Paramore played, Bella's personal favourite.

I exited the terminal and there was Renee. I ran over and hugged her. My second mother.

"_I've missed your hugs Jacob!" _ She said.

"_Mrs Swan, I've told you, you're married!" _I joked. She slapped me and then laughed. Why were people slapping me today!

"_Bad news Jacob. Bella got detention at four, so she won't be out till five." _She said; she hated being the bearer of bad news.

"_Isabella Swan!" _I exclaimed. We then went to the conveyor belt and collect my boxes of stuff and my suitcase. We then headed towards the car.

"_Is it ok if I ring Bells now Mrs S?" _I asked Renee.

"_You have to stick to your routine Jake." _She mocked. The phone rang, surely _Blink 182 – I Miss You_ would be playing right now.

"_**BELLA! I'm good thanks, how are you?"**_

I laughed as she told me she had fallen over alot.

"_**I told you to be careful Bella. Bella, I miss you like crazy."**_

"_**You'll never guess what Bella!"**_ I was excited. Mrs S was laughing.

"_**I'm coming to Phoenix!!"**_

"_**I can't wait to meet Edward."**_ I laughed. Mrs S glanced over at me. Uhm, oops.

"_**Well, I'm permantely stopping. I've decided to move in with my dad. He lives in Phoenix."**_

"_**She's a bit miffed. But she has decided she's going to go travelling with Dave. So I'm off to Phoenix to visit my girlfriend Bella." **_I laughed, Mrs S knew I was joking. Pet names.

"_**Bye Bella. I love you too." **_I mumbled the last bit; otherwise I'd get mocked by Renee for the entire journey home.

"_Jake. You have just called my daughter your girlfriend, but you can't wait to meet Edward Cullen? Jake, I never knew you were gay." _She was mocking me. Charming.

"_Hey. Unfair!" _I said, I was being bullied.

It was 4oclock, _"See you inabit Mrs S!" _Charlie was at work, I would have to greet him later. I decided to set off early, just incase Bella got out early. I decided to ring my mum on the walk to my new high school. Correction, I skated towards Phoenix High. I had to leave my precious car in Forks. Perhaps, Mum and Dad would bring it over sometime.

The night before I had phoned my dad and made arrangements with him, I told him about my plan to see Bella, and that Charlie said it was ok for Billy to come to the Swan household and watch the game. They were good friends.

I finally arrived at Phoenix High School, it was big! Bigger than Forks. I sat on the top of the red truck that filled the car park. I laughed, Bella loved her truck. Just then a girl headed towards me.

"_Hey, my name is Jessica, and you must be my knight in shining armour?" _She said. Smooth. Jessica? Um, Bella mentioned a girl named Jessica.

"_What's your second name Jessica?" _I asked. She seemed pleased that I was talking to her.

"_Stanley. You have a sexy voice Knight." _She beamed. Oh god, it was the same Jessica. I now understood Bella's rants.

"_I'm sorry but I'm not a Knight. I left my armour back in Forks." _I tried letting her down gently.

"_Forks? Do you know a girl called Isabella Swan?" _She looked disgusted at the idea. I decided to play a quick joke.

"_Yeah, she's my girlfriend." _I laughed quietly.

"_OMG! SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU WITH EDWARD CULLEN!"_ She practically spat at me. I decided to play the fool.

"_Edward Cullen? He is pretty hot. I mean, me and him had a thing back last summer. I guess now that I'm straight, he's going after Bella."_ I'm sure this Edward character would kill me.

"_OMG! EDWARD CULLEN IS GAY!?" _Jessica screamed.

"_No dear, He's bi." _I joked.

"_Perhaps that's why he's not attracted me." _She said. She obviously didn't understand the meaning of bi. I suddenly felt sorry for Edward; he had to put up with a dim Jessica.

"_What's this about my brother being bi?" _A small girl asked. Jessica soon walked off. I jumped off the truck. I knew who this girl was.

"_Alice Cullen." _I held out my hand. _"Jacob Black" _She then smiled at me, and hugged me. OK, Where all Phoenix kids this upfront?

"_She talks about me then?" _She asked. _"Well... mainly about your brother, so when you came over standing up for your brother, and her description, I knew it was the one and only." _I answered. We then talked for a further ten minutes, and I explained the Jess incident and she apologized. I was going to like it here. She then was dragged away by her friend, Rosalie. I also heard about her, Bella was right, she was very attractive.

"_See you tomorrow!" _The little one beamed. _"Hasta la Vista!" _I replied.

The next hour passed quite slowly. Just then, five males busted out of the doors.

"_EDWARD SLOW DOWN!" _The biggest of the five said. So that was Edward, ha. Swoon for Bella.

"_Edward, dude. It didn't mean anything" _A blonde guy in a leather jacket, with blonde hair, was following the other three. _"Shut up Sean!" _Edward shouted.

Just then, dearest Bella walked out of the doors. Swoon for Jacob. She looked hot.

"_JACOB!!" _Bella screamed and ran towards me, stumbling.

I jumped off her truck, "_BELLS!" _She leapt into my arms, and I caught her, like old times.

"_What the hell are you doing here - already?!" _ She yelled.

"_Well..."_ I began. _"Let's head towards your house, and I'll explain in the truck."_

EPOV

I was outraged. Jealous. Curious. Why couldn't Jasper of dared me to make out with Bella? Sigh.

"_Edward, dude. It didn't mean anything." _Sean said. I was going to turn around and hit but decided Bella would be out in a minute, and giving her the chance to give Sean CPR, was not what I wanted.

"_Shut up Sean!" _ I shouted. I looked up, some guy was on Bella's truck. Just then, I heard a very familiar voice.

"_JACOB!!!" _Bella screamed. So this was the mysterious Jacob Black, great... he was here already. I had only spent a day with Bella. I glanced at my brothers; they had the same expressions I did.

"_BELLS!!" _Jacob shouted back, he then caught her in his arms, as she ran towards him. Emmett growled, he didn't like anyone touching his brand new sister, unless it was Sean of course. Hypocrite.

"_Edward, I told you! You should of acted faster." _Jasper said. _"JASPER! It's been one day. She doesn't even like me anyway, she'd much rather make out with Sean or her boyfriend Jacob." _I replied spitefully.

"_I think you should talk to Alice." _Jasper said.

I turned around. _"Why?! What – has- she - done!" _I shouted each word. Just then Bella drove past in her truck, she was laughing. Suddenly I became calm; I was going to win my Bella back.

"_I'm going to get my Bella back." _I said to Jasper and Emmett, they cheered.

"_Finally!" _Emmett roared, and picked me up like I had just score the winning goal in the championship. I laughed, they really wanted Bella to be part of the family, and I did too.

BPOV

I finally arrived home, after a day that could only be explained as hectic. Edward Cullen. Detention. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. And my best friend, who I haven't seen in a month.

"_MUM! You're a sneak!" _I shouted into the kitchen.

"_I try my best sweetie." _She replied. I giggled.

I took Jake's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"_Easy Bella. Your mum's home and I've just gotten here." _He laughed. I laughed.

"_Shut up Jake." _I stuck my tongue out. He was still laughing. We entered my room and I pushed him onto my bed. I laughed.

"_Jake, you're weak!" _ I exclaimed.

Jake growled at me, then grabbed me. We were wrestling just then my dad walked in. We both blushed.

"_Jacob, if it wasn't for the fact you were gay, I would be interrogating you right now." _Charlie teased.

Jake threw my pillow at Charlie, and Charlie caught it.

"_You've been training Mr. S!" _Jake laughed. _"Your dad is here by the way Jake." _My dad said.

"_WOO BILLY!" _I screamed. I got up off my bed and ran past my dad. Jacob was close on my tail, I tripped on the bottom step, but Jake caught me. He said two familiar words.

"_Easy there."_ Jake said, cautiously. He let go off me and put me on my feet.

"_JACOB! Put the innocent lady down and come hug your old man!" _ Good old Billy Black.

* * *

**Jacob!!**

**Poor Edward, I'm not much of a Jacob fan. He comes nowhere close to Edward. But hey. :) Jacob Black everybody! *CLAPSWOOCHEER***

**KTHXBAI. Lol. **

**Review and some other stuff like that.**

**I still havent finished one of my essays.**

**NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I FINISH AT LEAST ONE ESSAY. Sorry guys. :P  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Like The Shampoo Advert

**AN. It was around 1AM on a Saturday when I was going to upload this, I was editing it; about to upload it for you guys and my dad turned the internet off... I was annoyed. But, I went to bed. So here it is, the chapter that should of been here 12 hours ago.. :)**

**I've got alot of work to do, but I'm going to try and at least get 10 chapters done before I go on holiday, for ****you guys.**

**Thanks to The One and Only Sullen Cullen and thecookielives27**, **both reviewed like nutters. I wondered what the hell was going on in my ****inbox****, :). ****You both made my day... I screamed.**** Anyway, onwards with the chapter!

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"_**JACOB! Put the innocent lady down and come hug your old man!" **_**Good old Billy Black.**

"_DAD!"_ Jake exclaimed, as he put me down and ran towards his dad. It was quite a funny sight, Jake towered over his dad, he could of easily picked him up like Jake always did to me.

"_I've missed you Son." _Billy looked tearful. Jacob only got to visit Billy for a couple of weeks in the summer holidays, due to the fact it was the annual fishing tournament and Billy had to go away.

"_I've missed you too Dad."_ Jake said, he then finally let go off his dad.

Just then Renee walked in, _"Time for tea kids!" _Cheers filled the room as Dad, Billy, Me, Jake and Renee sat down in the kitchen. It was a lot bigger than our kitchen at home in Forks, thankfully.

"_This looks delicious Renee"_ Billy charmed.

"_Why thank you Billy." _Mum blushed. _"Now let's tuck in before it gets cold!"_

Everyone finished their food and it was around half five, everyone stayed at the table for a further thirty minutes for a quick catch up and natter. Then Renee, Charlie and Billy headed towards the living room to watch the baseball game. Me and Jake headed upstairs, Charlie reminded Jake about their earlier conversation. Jake said _"Not to worry, I'm gay remember?" _Everyone laughed, weirdly.

"_Nice room Bells." _Jake laughed; he walked over to my bed side cabinet and picked up a picture of me and him last year. We were sat outside Forks High School, it was sunny; sunny days didn't happen often in Forks, so everyone was outside. It was a nice picture, my best friend.

Jake put the picture down. _"You were right Bella. It's __alot__ hotter here than Forks."_ Jake said, still laughing. I laughed too.

"_I'm always right Jake." _I joked. I was wrong most of the time. Jake laughed, he knew this as well. Damn him. Jake jumped onto my bed, and said it was very comfortable. I agreed, it was quite comfy. He examined the rest of the room from my bed, and I examined it with him. He looked at the vast amount of posters covering my walls. My computer was in the corner of the room, with lots of school work piled up on the desk.

"_What have I let myself in for?" _Jake said.

"_Oh yeah. Phoenix High School, the grand champions on wasting trees to print off vast amount of homework sheets" _I teased. Jake gulped and with that wrestled me onto the bed.

Five minutes later, he pinned me down. _"1...2...3... CHAMPION!" _Jake cried. He then stood up and did his victory dance that I had seen many of times. I rolled my eyes, however as he turned around, I stuck out my foot and tripped him over – I had done this many of times, still Jake hadn't learnt.

"_That's our champion ladies and gents."_ I continued. _"He defines gravity. Gravity is his enemy. He is Mr. Anti- Gravity!" _I laughed so much I was crying. I looked at Jake, he was doing his puppy eyed expression, and this made me laugh harder. He gave in and soon started laughing. I missed Jake, we used to laugh like this all the time, but for the past month I had just been talking and laughing with him through a telephone. That sucked, human Jake was better than metallic Jake. He had long black hair which he kept in a ponytail, his skin was dark and he had a small scar on his face from a skating accident, he was attractive; but Edward was beautiful.

"_So Isabella Swan, is it time for the talk?" _Oh no, he had promised to give me this talk on the phone. Argh.

"_No Jacob Black!" _I screamed.

"_Tough Isabella Swan." _Jake sat next to me on the bed. _"Isabella Swan, you're at that age now where you're going to be having __alot__ of urges. Also, male companions of yours will be having these urges too. You are not to listen to these urges. The urges are bad. Urges. Bad. Repeat after me... Urges – Bad." _Jake grinned.

"_You're...a...idiot...yes..." _I paused between each word, the same patronizing tone Jake had done with his urges – bad. With this statement, I threw a pillow at Jake's face. He laughed, then flicked me. The game was on.

It was half seven when Billy called up the stairs. We had been chatting for a long time since I kicked Jake's ass in a flicking match, nails worked as an advantage. We both walked downstairs, and I hugged Jake goodbye. Jake was going to skate to mine in the morning and I would drive him to school. Jake lived about a ten minute drive away, I was glad.

"_See you in the morning __Jakeus__." _I laughed. Jake glared at me. (**A/N; ****Jakeus**** - ****microsoft**** word, obviously came up as incorrect spelling, so I right clicked and was given suggestions, and guess what one suggestion was... JAMES! ****Dum****,****dum****,****dum****! Sorry, I'****ve**** just watched Twilight, again.)**

"_You too, __Bellarina__." _An inside joke. Ballerinas are graceful and elegant, but I was a clumsy fool.

JBPOV

Bellarina, I chuckled to myself, Dad chuckled too. We got into his truck, and I put my boxes and suitcase into the back. We then reverse out of the Swan driveway, and I waved goodbye to the Swan family. I finally took in my surroundings for my new home, it wasn't as green as Forks, but it felt homely.

After a ten minute drive, I looked up at my new home. It was a new house, Dad had moved recently, it seemed alot of people were moving recently, good for house sales I thought. The house was beautiful. I walked through the garden towards the door, _42 Chestnut Dri__ve_ was imprinted onto the door. Dad shouted me and chucked me a key, _"You'll be needing these!"_ He looked excited. I walked in and was met by my brother.

"_Jacob Black" _He casually said.

"_Felix Black." _I casually returned. We both stared at each other, waiting for the other to crack.

"_JAKEY__!" _He yelled.

"_LIXY__!" _I yelled back, laughing. We then did our usual bear hug, until one of us stopped breathing.

A cough. _"Boys, a little gay?" _Dad smirked, this was his usual reply, until we gestured him to come closer, and we grabbed him in for a group hug. I loved my family. We headed towards the living room.

"_How you been doing bro?" _Felix asked. We talked for a further two hours, I talked about life at Forks and mum and Dave. Billy hadn't remarried since mum, but he had a girlfriend, Wendy; which was weird. I first met Felix when I was four, he had been abandoned as a child, and my parents had adopted him, despite blood; he was my brother. We were the same age, but one year ago he went looking for his blood parents, he had questions that needed answering. Surprisingly enough his mother had lived in Phoenix, so he stayed with Billy. He went searching but only found his grandmother. She answered some of his questions, but had given him bad news. His father was in prison for murder, and his mother had died in a mugging a few months back. He kept meeting up with his grandmother, and they had gotten close. After a couple of months she finally passed away, he now carries her locket around his neck, which contains a grainy photo of his mother, and on the other side is a family photo; our family, complete with Dave and Lily. Even though Billy and Katelyn, had been divorced for a while, they were still good friends, Billy also liked Dave, it was an extended family. Felix though decided on staying with Billy, so he could keep visiting his grandmother tombstone, and to keep his father company; Billy Black.

"_GET OUT! NO WAY! LITTLE BELLA GOES TO PHOENIX HIGH?!" _I had forgotten to tell Felix about Bella. He was unaware that Bella was the new girl that everyone had been talking about, I felt a bit jealous, and scared at the same time; how big was this high school that Felix never bumped into or saw Bella? I had only seen the entrance earlier, and it was pretty mind-blowing. Bella didn't mention Felix either, my fault once again. It was half nine when I took my boxes and suitcase upstairs, I told myself I would unpack tomorrow, I was shattered. I entered my new room, I was going to decorate it this weekend, urgh; it was Monday, perhaps I will decorate tomorrow. I changed into some sweatpants, and took off my t-shirt, I released my hair from its ponytail, and found my alarm clock, I set it for half seven, I then got into bed.

Mental note. Buy a new alarm clock with a nicer noise. My current, broken alarm clock made a piercing sound so loud, I nearly had an heart attack, in anger I threw it at the wall. Surprisingly, waking my brother, the siren didn't wake him up but a little thump did? Either way, he ran into my room and attacked me. I laughed throughout his attack, he then stopped and asked if I had a ride to school, I told him Bella was giving me a lift. He looked like he was planning something, he told me to get dressed and hurry up to get some breakfast.

I changed into some rip jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. My hair was incredibly long; I brushed it and tied it back into its ponytail. I put on my faithful skate shoes, and grabbed my skateboard. I walked downstairs into the kitchen; my dad and Felix were both smiling.

"_What? What are you planning?" _I asked, curiously.

"_Eat your breakfast, then we'll give you answers." _Felix replied, still smiling.

"_Fine." _I hated not knowing what was happening. I had finished my toast, and then I stood up. Felix and dad told me to follow them outside. I grabbed my rucksack and stepped outside.

I dropped my skateboard.

BPOV

Wow, a lot had changed since yesterday. I went through a checklist in my head.

_Monday_

_Talk to Edward Cullen - check_

_First detention at Phoenix - check_

_Shout at a teacher – check_

_Meet cool new friends – check_

_Make out with a stranger – check_

_Talk more with Edward Cullen – check_

_Admit feelings about Edward Cullen to his sisters and my faithful friend – check_

_Get away from Jessica Stanley – check_

_Best friend Jacob Black move to Phoenix– check_

_Annoy Edward Cullen – sadly check._

I didn't want to annoy Edward, Alice insisted it was the way for him to admit the way he felt. It had been one day, what did she mean how he felt! It was one day, he'll probably ignore me today. I went through Tuesdays checklist, not much could happen.

_Tuesday_

_Become President – very likely_

_Tell Coach were to shove it_

_Talk to cool new friends _

_Hang with Jacob, introduce to friends – easy; already met Alice._

_Stay away from Jessica Stanley – harder than it sounds._

_Talk to and __apologize__ to Edward Cullen_

_Get a recording contract._

I laughed, most things on the list were easy, others not so much. It was easier to become president than it was to avoid the annoying Stanley. I had decided to apologize to Edward, confess all. It was cruel, I think, I would ask Angela at school, Alice would kill me.

I got out of bed, today I was going to try and be more female; insisted by Alice. I told her about my closet, and she demanded a shopping trip. Out of my items she decided I should wear a white shirt, grey skinny jeans with black heels, I should also tie my hair up loosely. I was aiming to impress Edward today, I laughed. Plain Jane. I walked downstairs, and mum smelt the perfume in the kitchen:

"_How is Edward Bel?"_ She laughed. I blushed, mothers. I got out some milk from the fridge and some cereal, Renee continued to taunt me through breakfast, luckily Charlie had already gone.

I looked at my watch, I had ten minutes to get to school, it took at least twenty. I was going to be late, Jake was going to be late. Just then I got a text: _I Miss You _filled the room. Jake would have to change that, he was in Phoenix now.

"_**Bellarina**__**, you'll never guess freakin' what!"**_

"_Again, I never guess correctly." _I laughed.

"_**Step outside." **_The phone went dead.

I did as I was told, I walked out of the kitchen, and picked up my school bag, I said goodbye to Renee and opened the door.

"_OMG__ JAKE!" _I yelled.

"_I KNOW BELLA!" _He returned.

He was sat on a shiny red motorcycle, a welcome home present no doubt.

"_IT'S SO COOL!" _I was still yelling when Renee came to the door, curious about all the yelling.

"_Jake! A motorbike?" _She asked. Jake replied with: _"Yeah, I had one back in Forks, but I sold it for a bit of extra cash in Phoenix. Dad and Felix bought it me as a welcome to Phoenix present!"_ He stepped off the bike, and walked towards Renee. He showed her his driving license, he then asked if he could give me a ride to school, before Renee could say anything, he removed the helmet from behind his back. He got down on one knee, and said:

"_Bella, will you do me the honour in... riding with me to school today, on my motorcycle?" _He handed me the helmet. I looked at Renee, she nodded, she trusted Jake.

"_Of course!" _We all laughed, Jake stood up and hugged me. I put my helmet on and got my jacket from inside, Mum told me to be careful. Jake got onto the bike first and I sat behind him, I put my arms around his waist and he told me to hang on tight. We then drove to school.

EPOV

I had been dreaming about Bella for the past month, and they were pleasant dreams. However, tonight Bella was joined by that idiot named Jacob, even though I was still asleep; I became stressed. Now I was awake, there was no chance that I could get back to sleep, all I would see would be Jacobs face plastered everywhere. I decided to listen to some music, I got my iPod from my desk, and clicked shuffle.

I was awoken to the sound of Alice chirping down my ear hole, so much for technology.

"_Edward! Get up! I thought you wanted to win back Bella?" _She continued. _"You aren't going to win her being in bed all day!"_

"_That's what she said." _Emmett just walked past my bedroom door.

"_What? That doesn't even make sense Emmett." _Alice replied.

"_That's what she said." _Emmett joked.

"_Rosalie says __alot__ doesn't see?" _Alice replied.

"_I'm awake!" _I exclaimed before things got a bit too graphic for half seven in the morning. Crap, I overslept.

"_Put this on!" _Alice threw some clothes at me. It was a dark blue shirt, which according to my sister made me look sexy, which was weird.

"_Alice..." _I rolled my eyes.

"_Do you want Bella or not?"_ She said. She was right, embarrassing conversation with your sister was worth it to be with Bella Swan. I finally got changed after Alice left the room, I was in the blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She told me to go_au__ natural_ on the hair, so I did. I got my school bag and headed downstairs.

"_Are you hungry Edward?" _Esme asked.

"_I'll get something at school, thanks Mum." _I returned. I waited for my sister and brother to join me, and we left for school in my Volvo.

We arrived at school with five minutes to spare, thanks to my superb driving and lack of traffic. But then I heard an unfamiliar sound, it was the crackling of an engine. Me, Alice and Emmett, whom were now joined by Rosalie and Jasper, turned towards the unfamiliar noise. A motorcycle, accompanied by two people, arrived into Phoenix car park, _born to be wild _could be heard on the stereo, the motorbike parked across the car park from us, about twenty seconds away on foot.

A tall male figure stepped off the red motorcycle, he removed his helmet and it was... Jacob. Great, he drives a motorbike. My eyes turned to the female figure on the motorbike, surely it couldn't be Bella? In heels? A bit risky for Bella wasn't it? I quickly glanced across the car park, the red Chevy wasn't there, Bella was never late.

Jacob put his helmet onto the motorcycle, he then held out his hand and the female accepted. She glided off the motorcycle, just then; as if in slow motion, the female took off her helmet, she then removed her hair from its ponytail, whipped her head back and swung her hair, just like the shampoo advertisement, except Bella was perfect. I bit my lip. If I could see myself, I'd be sure that my mouth would be touching the floor and I would be drooling. I hated Jacob, but right now I would give anything to trade places with him, and have Bella by my side.

I whispered to Alice: _"You have to help me win over Isabella Swan."

* * *

  
_

**AN. Motorcycle! Woo, is anyone else excited for New Moon? x] I am. :D **

**Anyway, review and all that stuff if you wish. I'll try and update soon!**

**Felix is such a cool name. :] **

**Bye bye! x**


	8. Chapter 8: Go Wikipedia!

**AN, A bit of a small chapter, but I wanted to leave a bit of suspense. :) Don't hate me too much. Thanks reviewers: Laurrrr and Chloe. :)  


* * *

**

EPOV

**I whispered to Alice: **_**"You have to help me win over Isabella Swan."**_

Alice replied, _"About time brother. I was getting worried."_ She grinned. I couldn't help but smile, I was hopefully going to win Bella over. Alice continued to say: _"Part A, dress Edward to enable swoon."_ She laughed. I hesitated, then laughed.

Then Alice screamed;

"_BELLA! JACOB!" _Urgh, she had already met him.

"_ALICE!"_ Bella screamed back in the same tone, and ran; quite gracefully considering those heels, towards Alice. They hugged. I laughed, as did everyone else; it looked quite funny. Jacob casually walked over and spoke;

"_Hello again little one." _I think I heard laughter from Emmett and Jasper. I restrained myself from laughing, that was until Alice stood on Jacobs toe and he let out a yelp. Those shoes were deadly afterall, I pitied Jacob, but I ended up laughing along with Emmett and Jasper; we had all suffered the same pain from Alice and her shoes.

Jacob replied with: _"Charming." _Alice grinned.

"_Bella, why don't you introduce Jake to everyone?" _Alice asked Bella.

"_Fair enough. Jake this is Emmett. Emmett this is Jake." _She exchanged points between Emmett and Jake. Emmett grabbed Jakes hand and shaked him senseless, Jake laughed.

" _Jasper, Jake, JJ!" _Bella continued and pointed to Jasper. Jasper stepped forward and shaked his hand, normally.

"_Rosalie, Jake, Jake, Rosalie." _Bella pointed at Rosalie, Rosalie waved at Jake and she smiled, Jake returned the smile.

"_Jake you know Alice..." _Bella continued. Jake muttered _"Yeah my toe knows her too." _We all laughed.

"_Jake..." _Bella paused. _"This is Edward." _Bella then pointed at me, I think I may of blushed. I stepped forward and grabbed Jake's hand. He shook it and then he spoke:

"_I've finally met Edward Cullen. Bella has..."_ Just then Bella hit Jake, he was getting hit alot today. He knew me? Bella talked about me? Jacob continued.

"_Never mind. Edward, I have to apologize to you. I may of told Jessica Stanley that we were bi, together. But she didn't understand clearly, she just thinks you're gay, and that's why your not interested in her."_

I paused. Roars of laughter came from everyone, including Bella.

I laughed; _"I never knew we had a relationship Jake. But thanks for getting Stanley off my back."_

"_No problem boyfriend."_ The laughter continued, then we realised we was running late. I walked with Jake and he told me the story about what happened, Jake was an ok guy, I could see why Bella liked him, but it was I who was going to win Bella over, not Jake and his motorcycle.

BPOV

We arrived at Phoenix High in a matter of minutes. I had chosen _Born to be Wild_ to play through the bike stereo. A classy touch I thought. Jake got off his bike first, and then offered me his hand. I accepted and giggled. He told me when I take my helmet off to swing my hair around, just like off the advert, he said it would impress Cullen, so I complied. I took off my helmet slowly, I released my hair from its ponytail, and I swung my hair around, Jake muttered: _Because I'm worth it. _I giggled. I glanced over at the Volvo to see the Cullen _family_ watching me and Jake. Alice cried:

"_BELLA! JACOB!" _She started running towards me.

"_ALICE!!" _I returned and ran towards her. My feet were killing. Damn shoes! Weirdly though I could walk like a human in these shoes without falling, well... less than usual. We then embraced in a hug, and everyone started laughing, it was a funny sight after all. Jake had called Alice little one and she had stomped on his toe, again, people continued laughing. Then, Alice asked me to introduce everyone to Jake. Emmett nearly broke his hand, Jasper and Rosalie behaved there selves. Then it got to Edward, and I felt nervous. Edward offered his hand to Jake and they shaked hands.

"_I've finally met Edward Cullen. Bella has..."_ What was Jake doing! I quickly hit him hard in the arm.

"_Never mind. Edward, I have to apologize to you. I may of told Jessica Stanley that we were bi, together. But she didn't understand clearly, she just thinks you're gay, and that's why you're not interested in her." _I laughed, and was soon joined by the others; including Edward; thankfully. He seemed a lot better than yesterday at detention.

"_I never knew we had a relationship Jake. But thanks for getting Stanley off my back."_ Edward replied. The bell then rang, we were all late, so we went to the reception to get Jake's timetable. Edward had asked Jake to walk with him and tell him about the Jessica story, I felt a bit upset; Edward hadn't said anything to me; was he angry with me? We finally reached reception.

Jake went in and then came out with his timetable, he had English first, sadly not with Miss Faulkner but with Mr Dibber, that was Edwards teacher. At least he knew someone, after English he was in my maths class. I cheered. Then the bell went, me, Alice, Jacob and Edward all walked to the English corridor and parted into our separate classrooms. I sat down in my new seat next to Alice, and she looked like she was planning something.

"_Right Class, homework from yesterday please hand it to the front." _Crap, I had forgotten. Just then Alice said:

"_No worries Bella, I knew you would be busy last night. So I printed your chapter off as well as mine, go Wikipedia!" _Alice emphasised the word busy. Then continued: _"Chapter 16 right?"_

"_Yep, thanks a lot Alice, I owe you one!" _I whispered.

"_Don't worry, I'll hold you to that." _Oh no. Alice handed our/her work to the guy in front of her, Dylan, I think his name was. Ten minutes later, Miss Faulkner had set us a question to answer as she marked our homework.

"_So, Jake's cute Bells?" _Alice whispered.

I blushed, what was she playing at.

"_Yeah, I suppose." _I returned, I didn't look up at Alice.

"_He likes you." _She whispered. What?

"_What? Jake's my best friend, we have to like each other." _Alice laughed.

"_I wasn't talking about Jake." _She returned.

"_You weren't?" _I asked, concerned.

"_Dear Bella. Haven't you learnt anything?" _She mocked.

"_Edward?" _I asked.

"_No Jacob!" _She said, sarcastically.

"_Alice stop confusing me!" _I snapped. She laughed.

"_They both like you. They both look at you in the same way, I know Edward like likes you, and the way Jake looks at you, Bella... you're a player."_

My mouth fell open.

"_Me and Jake are just friends!"_ I said.

"_Who love one another..." _She started.

"_As friends!" _I interrupted.

"_Jakes feelings are more Bella. I think Sean is starting to have affections for you aswell." _She beamed. I flicked her.

"_About that! I have to apologize to Edward!" _I said.

Alice, looked smug.

"_Why? Because you love him?" _She said, jokingly.

I looked down at the table. Silence.

"_OMG!" _Quietly Alice said, _"Do you love my brother Bella?"_

"_Erm..." _I was interrupted by Alice grabbing me in for a hug.

"_Welcome to the family Bella!" _Alice, quietly screamed.

I loved Jacob, but I was in love with Edward, already. Stupid Bella.

J**B**POV

Mr Dibber kept me at the front of the class, and told me to talk about myself. Great.

"_My name is Jacob Black, and I've moved here from Forks, to live with my dad?" _I felt like I was being interrogated. Mr Dibber asked if the class had any questions, great. One girl asked if I had any brothers or sisters.

"_I have a brother in Phoenix, he comes to this school, Felix Black?" _The class exchanged excited glances. _"And I have a little sister back in Forks called Lily."_ Another girl put her hand up. Mr Dibber pointed to her, and she asked:

"_Are you single?" _She then winked at me, the class laughed, including Edward.

"_Erm... Yes." _I paused. _"But if you see Jessica Stanley, I'm gay." _Edward roared with laughter, as well did the other members of the class including Mr Dibber. Luckily, there was an empty space next to Edward, and I was told to sit next to him.

"_We meet again boyfriend." _I told Edward. He smirked, then told me to shut up, jokingly.

Minutes later, it was time for interrogation.

"_As Bella's best friend, I have a right to interrogate the men in her life."_ Edward looked shocked, there was no going back now.

"_What are you intentions with Bella?" _I asked, Bella would kill me, it was worth it.

He gulped. _"That's none of your business Jake." _He laughed.

"_It is my business, as her best friend." _I returned.

"_I... like... her." _He whispered.

"_No shit Sherlock."_ I replied.

He continued. _"...a lot." _

"_Well I'm sorry, but she is my girlfriend." _I smiled.

"_You admitted to the class you were single. Bella is a free woman." _He returned, smiling.

Damn it.

"_That was a cover story. Bella doesn't want people knowing about our relationship." _He looked a bit angry. Had I hit a nerve?

"_Why? Because it doesn't exist?"_ He said, angered.

"_That's not what she said- last night." _I joked. Before I could say anything Edward punched me in the face, and stormed out of lesson. Anger rushed over me, I chased after Edward and rugby tackled him to the ground in the corridor. I turned him around and punched him in his face, he returned by a kick to my groin. I rolled off Edward, and he punched me in the face. It all happened so fast, Mr Dibber had walked out of his classroom and pulled Edward off me. Great; detention on my first day.

Bella was going to kill me, fact. But I had feeling Bella would have to get in line, Edward would kill me first.

* * *

**AN, Oo. Bet you were thinking Jake and Edward were getting along fine and dandy? Don't be silly. Team Edward and Jacob. Nope, Team Edward VS. Team Jacob.**

**Jacob had to go put his foot in his mouth.**

**Review and stuff. :]**

**Thank You.**

**:D**

**PS. Do not use Wikipedia to use as homework. BAD! Plagiarism bad! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**I do own Sean, Miss Faulkner, Mr Dibber, Mr Rose, Felix, Lily, Dave, Katelyn, Wendy.**

Just too clear things up.

Billy Black married Katelyn –something-, had Jacob. Adopted Felix.

They got divorced.

Katelyn married Dave, they had Lily.

Billy isn't married, as girlfriend named Wendy. Billy likes Dave. Thus, Extended Family.

(As mentioned in previous chapter.)


	9. Chapter 9: Wash The Blood Off Your Face

Let's hope it works! If you're reading this, it did. :P

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_Previously: _

"_About that! I have to apologize to Edward!" I said._

_Alice looked smug. _

"_Why? Because you love him?" She said, jokingly. _

_I looked down at the table. Silence._

"_OMG!" Quietly; Alice said, "Do you love my brother Bella?"_

"_Erm..." I was interrupted by Alice grabbing me in for a hug._

"_Welcome to the family Bella!" Alice, quietly screamed._

_I loved Jacob, but I was in love with Edward, already. Stupid Bella. _

Then, Miss Faulkner re-entered the classroom. I enjoyed English at Forks High, Phoenix not so much anymore. Miss Faulkner didn't like me, I think it may be due to the fact I knew more than her, well... that isn't hard to be honest. She could be like Shakespeare, if she read the same amount as she smoked. Alice had finished interrogating me about Jake and Edward, and we had just been generally talking when shouting came from the corridor.

"_GET OFF HIM EDWARD!" _A male voice shouted.

"_THATS ENOUGH JACOB!" _The male voice continued. Miss Faulkner glanced at me, she thought me and Edward were a thing. Before I could ask to go outside, Alice was already out of her seat and out the door; I followed. I looked down the corridor and saw Jacob crouched on the floor, and Mr Dibber in between a blooded Edward and a blooded Jacob. Jacob stood up, it looked like his manly area had been injured in the fight.

Alice screamed: _"EDWARD CULLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _

I repeated in the same tone: _"JACOB BLACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" _We ran over towards them; Edward looked at me, his eyes were full of sorrow. I looked at him, I said I would talk to him later, Alice had taken Edward to the toilets to clean up. I was alone with Jacob, Mr Dibber went back inside.

"_What the hell Jake!" _I tried to keep my voice calm, I failed.

"_He punched me first." _He said, like a child.

"_And what, you're five now and hit him back?" _I patronized.

"_Listen Bella..." _Jake continued. _"If someone hits you for no good reason, or hits you for any reason, you hit them back. You don't wimp out."_

"_No Jake, you listen." _I was annoyed. _"You can't just come here and beat up the entire school!"_

Just then Jake laughed, this made me angry.

"_What are you laughing at Jacob!" _Angered.

"_I've only been at this school for about 45 minutes." _He smirked.

I couldn't help it, the smile of Jake's face made me laugh.

"_Are you going to tell me what happened?" _Jake hugged me.

"_I made a joke... about you..." _Jake said.

I pulled away, _"What?" _Angered again.

J**B**POV

I informed Bella about mine and Edwards conversation;

"_Well I'm sorry, but she is my girlfriend." _I said to Edward.

"_You admitted to the class you were single. Bella is a free woman." _Edward had said.

"_That was a cover story. Bella doesn't want people knowing about our relationship." _I told Bella that Edward looked a bit annoyed at this statement.

"_Why? Because it doesn't exist?"_ Edward replied, he still looked annoyed, verging on the state of anger.

"_That's not what she said- last night." _I said to him, I told her I was about to say joke, when he stood up and punched me in the face. I then told Bella I ran after him after he left the room, and rugby tackled him to the floor. I told her I punched him in the face, and that he kicked me in the crotch, I ended up on the floor, and he ending up getting the final punch before Mr Dibber intervened, and gave us detention.

"_Then that is when you and Alice came, and here we are." _I said.

Bella looked shocked, she was absorbing everything.

She then managed to mutter: _"Wow. We best get you cleaned up Jake."_ I nodded, with that Bella lead me in the opposite direction Alice took Edward.

EPOV

"_Alice... I'm ok really." _I insisted to my mothering sister.

"_Edward, we need to clean your face."_ She handed me some paper towels with were soaked in warm water, I wiped my lip, it was sore, the boy had a good right hook; to say the least.

"_There." _I threw the paper towel into the bin. Just then some guy walked into the toilets, he looked at me and Alice, and retreated. I said that I couldn't go into females toilets, Jessica could be in there. Alice didn't mind going in the males, she had been there before. I squirmed at the thought.

"_Much better." _Alice said. Suddenly, Alice slapped me across my face.

"_What was that for Alice!!" _I yelled.

"_You're trying to win over Bella, and you go punching her best friend! What is up with you Edward!" _Alice yelled back. Yikes, scary pixie.

"_I'm sorry, I just lost my temper." _I bowed my head, embarrassed by my irrational behaviour. _"I'll apologize to Jake later, he deserved it though." _

"_What did he do Edward?" _Alice asked.

I told her that Jake asked me if I liked Bella, and I told him that I liked her alot. He then said that she was his girlfriend, but he had admitted to the class he was single, so Bella was a free woman.

"_That was a cover story. Bella doesn't want people knowing about our relationship." _

"_This made me angry Alice, I got really jealous. You've seen how close they are, they could be in a relationship."_

"_Why? Because it doesn't exist?"_ I told Jacob, I tried to sound like it was a joke, and that I wasn't affected by it, but I must of looked angry.

"_That's not what she said- last night."_ Jake had said.

"_That's when I punched him Alice, I punched him for Bella, she doesn't deserve to be talked to like that. I also punched him for myself, and my jealously and my anger from Sean." _I confessed.

Alice looked guilty.

"_Edward, I have to tell you something."_ She gulped.

APOV

"_Edward, I have to tell you something." _I gulped, I had to do this, before my brother went around punching all the males in the school.

"_What Alice?" _He tilted his head.

"_Well... you wasn't doing anything about Bella so I..." _I was cut off.

"_What did you do Alice!" _Edward barked.

"_I may of come up with a plan to make you get jealous, so that you would ask Bella out, or do something to progress."_ I muttered.

"_Sean, SEAN WAS YOUR IDEA?!"_ Edward roared.

"_I'm sorry Edward. It was all my idea, the game of truth and dare, using Sean, making out for more than the limited time." _I muttered, once again, not looking at Edward.

"_You were all in on it? You! Jasper? Emmett? Bella? Sean?" _I nodded at each name. _"Rosalie?" _A nod. _"Angela?"_ Another nod. Where was Angela today? The motorbike had distracted everyone.

Just then, something that I thought I would never hear.

EPOV

I laughed. One, at the facial expression of Alice, she looked like a child waiting to be told off. Secondly, when Bella was dared to kiss Sean, I'll admit I was jealous. But then again, I repeatedly told myself that it was just a dare. But when she continued, and put her hands in his hair, I thought she was enjoying it, and that it wasn't compulsory anymore, that is what angered me.

"_Edward, are you ok?" _Alice looked puzzled. This made me laugh harder.

"_I'm fine... it's just..." _I explained my feelings about what was happening when Bella kissed Sean, and somewhat I felt relief.

"_I'm still angry for you going to such drastic measures, but thanks." _I told Alice.

"_Bella was going to tell you today." _Alice continued, _"She felt really guilty, she likes you Edward."_

"_I've just made things worse with Jacob, haven't I?" _I asked.

"_He's been beaten by all the Cullen's today. I broke his toe, Emmett broke his hand, and you broke his face." _Alice laughed.

"_I didn't break his face." _I returned, grinning.

"_You would of if Mr Dibber didn't stop you." _Alice continued to laugh.

"_Ssh, let's get out of here before we're late for lesson." _I remembered that we had to get lesson, the fight had got us out fifteen minutes early, that had now passed. I had history, Alice had history too. I couldn't wait for dinner, I would explain everything to Bella.

BPOV

"_Here Jake." _I handed him a paper towel with warm water. _"Wash the blood off your face." _

"_Thanks Bells." _He returned. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah, yeah. It's done now Jake." _I returned.

"_Bella I didn't tell you, my brother goes here!" _Jake changed the subject.

"_Oh my god! I forgot he lived in Phoenix, I can't believe you didn't say anything."_ I said.

"_I forgot too." _He grinned. _"Can I ask a favour Bella?"_

"_Sure.." _I hesitated. Jake's favours didn't usually end well.

"_Can you help me decorate my room tonight?" _Jake begged.

"_I'd love to." _I replied, we then made plans to go back to my house and swap his bike for my truck and drive to the DIY store after school.

"_Let's go to Maths before Mr Swift has a fit." _I suggested.

"_Great, another detention here I come." _Jake told me that his detention would be tomorrow, so that was Edward, Jake and Emmett all in detention on Wednesday? Sounds like fun.

Maths dragged, I just wanted to go to dinner and talk with Edward. Jake sat next to Mike in Maths; I think I heard Mike congratulate Jake for hitting Edward. Mike had said he had been wanting to do it for ages, to wipe the smug expression of his face. Jake just nodded, and murmured _HELP_ towards me. I laughed. Angela wasn't in today, so I got out my phone and sent her a text.

"_Angela! What's wrong? Where are you? Bella xxx"_

"_Nothing Bel. I have to look have to my younger brother, my mums not feeling to good. xxx"_

"_Aw Angela! I'll ring you tonight? xxx"_

" _Yay! I still need to hear about the plan with Sean, and that hunk sitting on your truck. :P" _I laughed.

The bell went, finally.

I walked with Jake towards the cafeteria, I told him that I had to speak with Edward this dinner, he said it was understandable.

I walked into the cafeteria, which Jake in pursuit, I glanced towards the Cullen table, and there he was, Edward Cullen.

I walked towards the dinner queue, Jake gave me some money to get him something and he went and sat at the Cullen table. I glanced over and saw Edward speaking to Jacob, he must be apologizing.

EPOV

"_I'm sorry for hitting you Jacob. It was irrational, and I hope you will forgive me." _I was sincere.

"_I'm sorry for making you hit me Edward." _Jake said. I held out my hand, he shaked it reluctantly, I could tell this wasn't over.

BPOV

Edward held out his hand for Jake to accept his apology, I tried to make out the words being shared, it sounded like an apology. Edward looked truly sorry.

My thought was interrupted, I turned back around to the cafeteria lady. She spoke:

"_What can I get you today love?" _She asked sweetly.

I was about to answer just then I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist, I turned around and stared into a pair of familiar eyes. Just then, Edward kissed me, and not just a peck kiss, it was better than the dare with Sean. I closed my eyes and my arms automatically went around Edwards neck.

I removed myself from Edward.

He looked puzzled, I grinned.

"_This..." _I slapped him across the face. _"is for hitting my best friend."_

"_And this..." _I pressed my lips against his, and put my arms back to where they were, Edward hadn't remove my hips from his possession, even after I slapped him. Edward was an excellent kisser, he placed his hands across my back. My lips brazed across his bottom lip, it was cut; he moaned quietly, it must of hurt. Once again, I removed myself from Edward's lips: "..._is for the reason why you hit him. Thanks for protecting me Edward." _I smiled.

He laughed. He went to kiss me again, just then the not-so-lovely cafeteria lady spoke:

"_That's enough of that. What do you want Miss?" _She seemed angered.

EPOV

"_That's enough of that. What do you want Miss?" _The cafeteria lady said. She seemed angry. Pfft. How dare she interrupt me and Bella. I had let go of Bellas hips whilst the cafeteria lady spoke. I decided to put my arms around her waist from behind, and put my mouth to her ear. I whispered:

"_I want you Bella. What do you want?" _Bella had to bit her lip to contain her laugh, it came out as a giggle.

Bella spoke to the cafeteria lady:

"_I'll have the salad, and can I get an hotdog as well? Two cokes as well please." _She said politely.

She then turned back around and leaned over me, she whispered into my ear.

"_I want the salad, what do you want?" _She winked.

"_And for you?" _The cafeteria lady said.

"_I'll have... erm... pizza and a bottle of OJ please." _I said.

Bella walked down to the till and paid for her food, she said it wasn't all for her, the hotdog was Jakes. I paid for my food and then glanced at Bella, she looked confused.

"_What's wrong Bella?" _I asked, concerned.

She replied:_ "Jake's gone."

* * *

_

**AN: I was going to end it here, but I'm nice so I'll continue. :P WOO KISS WOO.  
**

**

* * *

**BPOV

I walked over towards the Cullen table, to find an empty space where Jake had been sitting. I looked at Alice.

_"Where did Jake go Alice?" _I asked.

_"He saw, your and Edwards show, and stormed out." _She replied, whilst giggling. I blushed.

Emmett high-fived Edward. _Men._

_"I'm going to have to go after him." _I sighed.

Edward replied: _"Let him cool down first Bella love." _Swoon, he sparkled. **[AN: ;)]**

_"Perhaps I could wait a while..." _I replied.

The entire table laughed at how Edward could persuade me. The table consisted of myself, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

I went to sit down, but...

_"You can't sit there Bella." _Edward said.

_"Why not?" _I asked.

_"Because I'm sitting there." _He winked.

_"And where do you suppose I'm going to sit?" _I replied.

Just then, Edward grabbed me into his lap.

_"Comfortable?" _He grinned.

_"Erm... I suppose." _I teased. He stuck out his bottom lip. I kissed it gently, avoiding his wound.

_"I mean, I'm very comfortable with you." _I continued.

"_Guys, get a room." _Emmett boomed.

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

Jasper said: _"Welcome to our family Bella." _Everyone smiled.

_"Stanley alert!" _Rosalie whispered loud enough for us all to hear.

_"Edward, I saw your little show..." _She glared at me. _"I guess this means you're not gay?" _

"_I'm not gay Jess. Can't you see my girlfriend in my lap?" _Edward grinned, we laughed. I liked the word girlfriend especially from Edwards mouth.

She looked annoyed, she flicked her hair and trotted away.

I began to eat my salad.

I fed Edward his pizza, as his hands were around my waist, protecting me from falling off. It was very likely, I didn't control a little thing called gravity.

I looked down at my finished salad, the hotdog was still there. I glanced at Edward.

_"Emmett, fancy buying that hotdog off Bella?" _Edward asked.

"_Oo, hotdog. Sure, anything for my little sister." _Emmett beamed.

Ok, so Jake now had his money back, and the hotdog didn't go to waste. I continued to talk to Edward and my friends for the rest of lunch, then the bell rang.

Sigh.

Gym.

Emmett cheered.

_"Clapper time." _Alice said, I laughed. MC Hammers song went through my head, _Can't touch this. _

"_Can't touch this..." _I did the MC Hammer dance, everyone laughed.

We walked towards gym. Weirdly at Phoenix, juniors and seniors both had gym together, thus Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, joined me, Edward and Alice walking to gym. It was a big gym. Phoenix High was known for its athletic-ness and sport crap.

As we left the cafeteria doors, Edward grabbed my hand. Sigh, gentleman.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 10, coming very soon. :P I hope!**

**So what you think? Eh Eh?**

**Let me know, peace. x  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Grandma Cullen

**AN: Sorry for all the alerts from chapter nine; TECHINCAL ISSUES.**

**SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY – Explained at the bottom. :]**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock more than a rocking horse. Check that out for a metaphor. :P I'm very proud. **

**Told you I'd get chapter ten posted before I went away. ;)  
**

Chapter Ten:

BPOV

Edwards hand in mine felt right, it finally felt complete; weirdly.

"_You know Bella; I haven't even got your number." _Edward laughed, I laughed too. It had been two days.

"_Pass me your phone." _I smiled. Edward got his phone from his pocket, and pass it too me. I typed in my number and rang my phone; it rang silently in my pocket. I then personalized the ringtone and text-tone, Edward would be in for a surprise. I handed the phone back to Edward, and told him not to look at the ringtone. Just then Alice tapped me on the shoulder:

"_Is it just my brother who can have your number? Or can we all?" _Alice asked.

"_Of course Alice!" _I gave Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper my number, vice versa.

Edward hugged me, and then we had to part into the different changing rooms, sadly.

"_FINALLY!" _Alice screamed and hugged me. I laughed, she couldn't contain her excitement. Rosalie joined in on the hug too.

"_What's up with Angela, Bella?" _Rosalie asked.

"_She's looking after her brother, her mum is ill." _I returned. _"I'm going to phone later on tonight." _I grinned, I had a lot to tell. Sean-plan wasn't even important anymore. Crap, I was helping Jake paint tonight, I still had to talk to him.

We got changed into our PE kit, a white polo shirt and blue shorts and sneakers, converse of course. We walked out of the changing rooms, today seniors were on the field, bye Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, and juniors were doing volleyball, eek. Just then I saw Jacob.

"_Jake! Wait!" _I called after Jake.

"_Hi Bella." _He muttered.

"_I bought you a hotdog for dinner, but you disappeared." _I said.

"_Thanks, yeah... sorry about that, I wasn't feeling too good. I'm going to have to take a rain check on our plans tonight Bell." _Jake said.

"_Oh ok. Tell me when and I'm there." _I smiled. Jake reluctantly returned.

We then walked into the gym, great... into the pits of hell we go!

"_Time for volleyball!" _Coach Clapp exclaimed.

Coach, being the sexist that he is, spilt the girls from the boys; like every gym lesson, but this time I was upset, I wanted to be with Edward, _god Bella get a grip._

", , Mr Newton and Mr Nixon, you're team A." Edward, Jacob, Mike and Sean on the same team, I laughed.

I was with Alice, sadly there was no Angela, so we were stuck with Jessica and a shy girl called Fiona or Fizz as she liked to be called, we were team F.

"_Great, we're on Jessica's team... just great." _I whispered to Alice, she giggled.

The idea of the game was all teams competed against other teams, whichever team won, went on through. So team A played team B, and so forth.

Teams A-D played first, and teams E-H watched, great; we were also going to be watched.

"_Go Team A!" _Me and Alice cried. Team B consisted of Emmett, Eric, Tyler and Ben; who had a huge crush on Angela.

"_Edward looks good right?" _Alice whispered.

"_Alice. That's your brother!" _I continued... "but yeah, he looks really good." I grinned, she continued laughing.

The game began.

Edward played gracefully, so did Jacob, they didn't even break into sweat. Mike however, well... bless. He must have been hit a dozen times. Team A ended up winning Team B, Emmett screamed, he did try his best. Team D won Team C, so it would be Team D to play Team A next.

However, it was our turn.

Our Team, _Go Team F, _were up against Team E. This team consisted of a girl named Lauren, Sally, Billie, and Zara.

As we got into our positions, wolf whistles filled the air, I turned around to Edward grinning, and Emmett hi-fiving him. Jacob just sulked on the bench.

EPOV

_Wow Bella looked hot. _Just then, something that I haven't done before.

I wolf whistled, what was Bella turning me into? Emmett turned to face me, grinning, and hi-fived me. I laughed. I glanced at Jacob, he was sulking, should I talk to him?

"_Go Bella, Go Alice, Go Team F!" _Emmett chanted. I made a cheer noise. We would make good cheerleaders.

I had been watching Bella in PE for about a month, and I knew that she wasn't one for co-ordination. However, she didn't play that bad at volleyball, she managed to stay on her feet, even when she got hit. She jumped quite high, and Alice was very fast. I didn't bother watching Jessica, she screamed every time the ball came near her, the other girl.. Fiona?... Yeah, Fiona, was also very good. They ended up winning; however Team E didn't give it to them easy.

I didn't really concentrate on the game that much, I just watched Bella. She caught my gaze, and winked at me, I winked back. _Was that a growl? _I turned to Jacob, he didn't look happy.

"_I'm sorry Jacob." _I said.

"_For what? Stealing Bella or punching me in the face for no good reason?" _He snapped.

Stealing Bella?

"_Both." _I continued. _"However, I didn't steal Bella, and I had a reason." _I retaliated.

"_You punched me because of a joke... you obviously have no sense of humour..." _Jake muttered, he continued to mutter other things, but I couldn't make it out.

"_What did you say Jacob?" _I tried to sound polite.

"_Do you want the clean version?" _He grinned, but still angered.

"_Might as well." _I replied.

"_I said you're a snob who has their own head up their ass, high and mighty." _He stood up.

He then bowed. _"Your majesty." _He then walked and sat at the other end of the bench with Sean. They both exchanged evil glances at me, obviously; because I had _stolen _Bella.

It was time for our _team_ to play team D. I walked past Bella as she came off the courts, I kissed her cheek.

J**B**POV

I walked behind Edward towards the courts, he stopped as he walked past Bella, he kissed her on her cheek, he then swept her hair behind her ear and whispered into it. She burst out into giggles, my blood started to boil. I continued to walk past them, when: "_YOU TWO. CULLEN AND SWAN, THIS IS PE NOT THE PLAYGROUND!" _Coach shouted. Emmett laughed, Bella blushed, Edward winked at Bella, causing her to grin widely.

We started to play the other team, we were winning when Edward looked at Bella, he then walked over to the edge of the court and started dancing, flirtatiously towards her. Bella and Alice burst into laughter, as did Emmett; who starting whispering in Alice's ear. This angered me, Bella might not be my girlfriend, but she is my little sister. Coach Clapp told Edward to stop being a girl and get back to the game. It was my time to serve the ball, this was it... payback.

I got ready to serve the ball, but instead of serving it, I threw it in front of me, sadly it hit the back of precious Eddie's neck. He turned around, he quickly realised it wasn't an accident. He ran over to me and pushed me. I pushed him back, he was about to hit me when...

"_ENOUGH!" _Coach screamed from afar.

Bella ran over, "_EDWARD! JACOB! PACK IT IN!" _She also screamed, Edward suddenly removed his fist from the air and placed it down by his waist. He went to turn away and I muttered: _"Whipped." _

He quickly spun around, but Bella stood in front of him.

"_What did you say?"_ She tried to stay calm.

"_Whipped." _I repeated myself.

"_No, he's just an adult, unlike some people I know..." _She shot a glance at me.

I was about to speak when Coach came over;

"_TEAM A IS DISQUALIFIED." _He shouted, nearly bursting my ear drum.

"_Well done you two..." _Mike and Sean said in synchronization.

"_It's not like you did anything Mike, I think Jessica hit the ball more than you did." _I said.

Everyone who heard burst into laughter, including Bella and Edward.

"_How many detentions do you have now Jacob?" _Bella asked.

"_Just the one..." _I replied.

"_Correction!" _Coach butted in. _"You now have two. As does Mr. Cullen!"_ I sighed; this jackass had gotten me two detentions in one day.

As we had been disqualified, Emmett's team took our place. Emmett ended up thrashing them, he was very athletic.

I sat on the bench, as far away from Edward and now a Bella sitting very close with him. Alice came and sat by me.

"_Is everything ok giant?" _She grinned, but she cared.

"_I don't know dwarf." _I grinned back.

"_You really like Bella don't you? More than this brother/sister relationship." _She asked.

"_I..." _I started, and glanced over at Bella. "_Did...do... I don't know anymore. I really like her, but she doesn't see me like that. Is there any point dwarfus?" _

"_Giantus, there's plenty more fish in the sea...school... Wouldn't you rather keep your close relationship with Bella, rather than spoil it with admitting to her?" _She asked.

"_I don't want to lose Bella." _I said, truthfully.

"_You won't..." _Alice paused. _"Besides, you could always make her jealous." _She winked, and then patted my head. Team F had to now play H. This was accompanied by more wolf whistles.

Team F kicked Team H's ass, this left for the final: Team B; Emmett, Tyler, Eric and Ben, verses. Team F; Bella, Alice, Jessica and Fiona. As Coach was sexist, he thought it would be fair, to let four males play against four females.

10 minutes later, Team B had won, surprise, surprise...

"_Congratulations to everyone, especially Team B who won... fair and square... commiserations Team F, who put up a fair fight. Now everyone go back and get changed. Mr. Edward Cullen and Mr Jacob Black, stay behind and put the nets away."_

Shoot.

Alone with the jackass. This was Edwardo's new nickname, along with Edwardo.

Everyone had left, and Edward told Bella to wait for him.

We started to undo the net...

"_So why did you throw the ball at me?" _Edward asked.

"_I had a reason." _I repeated what he said earlier.

"_What is wrong with you Jacob?! Can't you see Bella is happy?" _Edward asked.

True, she was happy, but she had never been miserable in the first place.

"_It's too soon. You've only spoken to her for two days, I don't like it." _I protected.

"_That's understandable. But why wait any longer, my feelings are very strong for her." _He said, honest.

"_Well, as her brother..." _I paused, I could only be her brother. "_I'll give you the talk. If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and repeatedly throw balls at you." _I joked.

He grinned.

"_Deal, but; I'll never hurt her. Besides, she's more likely to hurt herself." _We both laughed.

BPOV

I had hurried to get change to see Edward and to talk to Jake. Alice must have understood because she too dressed quickly, Rosalie also dressed fast, she looked tired, Miss Smith must have worked them hard.

" _Oi Isabella." _Jessica's voice echoed. _"How does it feel having two guys fight over you?" _

Me, Alice, and Rosalie turned around. I was about to reply when...

"_Better than the none you have, Stan." _Alice replied for me. Jessica's mouth fell to the floor.

"_I can have any guy I want shrimp." _Jessica argued.

"_Except; Edward... Emmett... Jasper... Jacob..." _Alice continued. "_You see, the only guys you can get are ones with half a brain, which is more than what you have sweetie." _Rosalie laughed, I did too. She was a feisty pixie.

Jessica's mouth remained on the floor.

"_I could get them if I tried..." _She stuttered.

Rosalie jumped in. _"Love, don't you understand? You're just a sl- _she paused – a.._. lady of the night." _She didn't like to be crude.

Jessica, still shocked... _"Like you're any better!" _Stan stupidly said.

"_I'm sorry Stan. I have my boyfriend waiting for me outside, you should get back to your 'clients'." _She argued, and with that stormed out of the room.

"_Toodles Stanford." _Alice added, and walked out.

"_You didn't answer my question Isabella." _She mocked my name.

"_My answer... erm... Good." _I lied, and walked out. Edward was my boyfriend, Jacob my brother, they weren't fighting over me, but I couldn't be bothered with Jessica anymore.

I looked over to the gym where Edward and Jacob had to stay.

They were both laughing. I liked them laughing together. Edward shot a glance at me, and smiled. Jacob then turned around and waved. I waved back. He was forgiven by Edward, he was forgiven by me. I pointed towards my wrist hinting to them to hurry up. They quickly finished putting away the nets, and ran into the changing rooms. Five, long, minutes later they came out, looking handsome.

"_Hi Men." _I hugged Jake first, then hugged Edward and kissed his cheek.

"_Time to go home?" _I asked them both, they nodded. They had smirks on their faces.

"_What?" _I asked.

Edward spoke. _"Nothing honey..." _

Jacob then spoke: _"Bella, can we paint my room tomorrow? You can bring Edwardo if you like... the more the merrier and all that stuff. Plus, I'm lazy! " _He grinned.

"_Sure. If Edwardo wants to come, he can." _I looked at Edward.

"_Edwardo would like that." _He replied.

Just then I got a text of Angela: _ZOMG! I just heard... YOU HAVE TO RING ME! x_

I laughed, both Edward and Jake looked puzzled. We were outside in the carpark, and I remember how I got to high school.

"_MOTORBIKE!" _I yelled. Jake smiled. We walked over to his motorcycle.

"_Becareful Bella. I will ring you later, because I'll miss you like crazy." _He kissed the top of my head.

"_What was that?" _I laughed. "_Do I look like your grandmother to you? Kiss me properly." _ I demanded, Jake laughed and put on his helmet.

"_You certainly do not look like Grandma Cullen." _Just then, Edwards lip crushed upon mine... we moved in synchronization, his hands clasped around my waist, my hands to his hair, I pulled slightly. I don't know how long it had been but Jacob coughed.

"_Sorry to interrupt you kids, but we best get going." _He laughed. Damn Jacob.

"_Aww..." _I stuck out my tongue at Jacob, and Edward caught it.

"_Speak to you later Bells." _He smiled and walked towards his car, where Emmett waited with his hand in the air, Edward hi-fived. I rolled my eyes.

"_Shall we?" _Jake asked, and passed me my helmet.

"_We shall." _I put on the helmet, and climbed on the back of the motorbike, I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist, and we sped off home passing the Cullen's vehicles', they all waved, and Jake beeped his horn.

He stopped outside my house. I got off the bike, and took of the helmet. I went to hand it him back, and he told me to keep it. Tomorrow, I was going to drive in my truck and pick him up, so then we could go to the DIY store after school. Jake then remembered that him and Edward had detention, so we would have to go afterwards. I taunted him, he had two detentions on his first day, Edward has now had three detentions since meeting me. Am I a bad influence?

"_See you tomorrow Jake. Remember Maths homework! Speak to you online?" _I asked.

"_CRAP. I have to unpack." _I laughed, Jake wasn't organized.

"_We'll see Bella, might have to just ring you. But you've already got a business night planned." _He winked, and with that drove off.

* * *

"_So let me get this straight... Monday you first spoke to Edward... Tuesday, he's your boyfriend?!" _Angela screamed down the phone.

I laughed. _"Tell me about it. Him and Jacob had two fights today..."_

"_Over you?" _She asked.

"_Sorta." _I blushed, thank god she couldn't see.

"_Stop blushing Bella." _We both laughed.

We continued like this for an hour, talking and sharing gossip.

"_Are you in school tomorrow Anj?" _I asked.

"_Yeah, my mother is suddenly cured, skiver she is..." _She laughed.

"_Fancy coming to Jacob's after school with me and Edward to help him decorate?"_

"_Sure thing."_

"_How is Ben?" _I teased.

"_Isabella Swan!_ –eek full name- _He won't leave me alone, he is constantly sending me emails, thanks for that by the way." _

"_Anything for Angel." _This was it; she hated me shortening down her name.

"_BELLTOWER!"_

"_ANGEL!"_

"_BELLTOWER!"_

"_ANGEL!"_

"_BELLTOWER!"_

"_I love you." _I teased.

"_Yes Bell-tower that's what I thought." _Angela beamed.

"_So you not liking Benny?" _I teased.

"_I did, and then I started talking to him... he's really annoying. He gives Mike Newton a run for his money."_

I laughed, and then apologized for giving him her email address.

We continued talking for a further half hour and then we departed.

I completed my maths homework at it was nine o'clock, just then my phone rang, it was Edward.

EPOV

Three rings... four rings... five rings... six rings... seven rings... eight rings... voicemail. What was Bella doing?

Just then my phone rang an unfamiliar, but yet familiar ring tone...

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you, you wanna touch me too._

The All American Rejects – I Wanna.

It was Bella ringing, I laughed. She had chosen this ring tone, nice.

I picked up the phone, and I hear Bella singing down the phone.

"_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me too. dododododododo." _She sung.

"_Tonight I'm weak. It's just another day without you, I can't sleep." _I joined in.

"_Don't throw me away!" _She added.

"_All I wanna do is touch you..." _I continued.

"_Everyday..." _She added.

"_Our loves a perfect crime." _I sung.

"_Hi." _She said like an excited child.

"_Hi Bella." _I smiled. "_I like the ring tone."_

"_Why thank you. I'm guessing you want to personalize mine tomorrow?" _She asked, correctly.

"_Oh yeah, paybacks a bitch." _I said.

She laughed.

"_Bring it sweetie." _She said, my heart thumped.

"_Edwardo, Jake remembered that you have detention tomorrow, so we're going to the DIY store afterwards, Angela is coming too." _

"_DETENTION, GAH. Three days of Miss Pervert Faulkner. Cool about DIY."_

"_Edward..." _Bella began.

"_Yes girlfriend?" _I replied.

She paused, probably fainted.

"_Did you just say Gah?" _She teased.

We continued like this until:

"_OMG, ITS 11OCLOCK!" _Bella screamed.

"_Time certainly does fly when you're having fun." _I replied.

"_Very true. I'll see you tomorrow, night Edward. Sleep well." _She put down the phone.

_I love you._

* * *

BPOV

_Great. _I had overslept. Thanks Edward.

I tumbled out of bed, put together some clothes and grabbed my school bag, with the new maths and English homework in, I made an extra copy of English, just in case for Alice.

I looked at my calendar... Wednesday 29th of November. I have had a busy past two days, and it was nearly Christmas! ARGH. I had forgotten, which was weird; I never forgot Christmas.

I brushed my teeth, and rushed out of the door; _"Bye Mum!" _I raced towards my truck, and started it. I drove like a maniac to Jakes, luckily it wasn't far. I beeped my horn twice.

Felix and Jake came out the door.

"_FELIX!" _I screamed.

"_Bella Swan, still not managed to tell the time I see..." _He shook his head.

I got out of my truck, hugged him... then slapped him.

"_Don't speak to me like that, otherwise you'll get no lift." _I gave him a stern look, then a big smile escaped my lips. _"Damn you Black brothers..." _

"_SHOTGUN!" _Jake shouted.

"_What?! That means I have to sit in the back of the truck?!" _I laughed.

"_Nope, you both sit in the back. I can't have favourites between brothers." _I winked.

Felix punched Jake in the arm, and they clambered into the back of my truck. I got into the drivers street, and told them to hold on tight, and we sped off to school.

* * *

_**WELL, Very sorry about the delay. I've been a busy bee, well lazy in all honesty, went out too much, forgot about work load, and I'm off to America in 2 days. **_

_**I might be able to do chapter 11 before I go, but I can't promise anything. I haven't even packed! :O And I'm back at college tomorrow... till half five, BUT I'LL TRY MY DAMN HARDEST. :)**_

_**Review if you like to. **_

_**Happy Easter by the way. Hope you all indulge in HUGE Easter eggs. I only got mini eggs. :( **_


	11. Chapter 11: To The Batmobile!

**Sorry about the wait, I had to go on holiday. :D I'm back now, lets go chapters go!  
**

**LETS GO!**

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I was a very good driver. I managed to transport Jake and Felix to school without damaging them too much, true; they had rocked around in the back of the truck, but I hadn't crashed into anything.

We pulled into school, and the other kids stared at my truck, to my surprise; Jake and Felix had decided upon themselves to start wrestling in the back of my truck. _Boys. _I pulled the truck into my familiar spot, but as soon as I took the keys of the ignition, BANG!

I turned around, Emmett had jumped into the back of my truck and started to join in with the wrestling. I decided to leave the _kids_ to wrestle, as Edward had just opened my truck door.

"_Morning Handsome." _I smiled. Today, Edward was wearing a tight white band tshirt, and to my surprise the band were The All American Rejects. I giggled.

"_Morning Beautiful."_ He smiled. He then lent out his hand, and I grabbed hold of it and climbed out. I look up at his eyes as he used his free hand to close my door, he took the keys from my remaining hand and lock it. He then placed the keys into my pocket, and placed his hands to my face and we kissed.

"_BELLA!" _Alice screamed, followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Angela.

"_Emmett! Get out of the truck!" _Rosalie said sternly, with that macho Emmett jumped out of the truck and stood by his girlfriend.

Felix jumped out the truck also, and patted my head; he said thanks for the ride, and then he walked off towards his friends.

Jake was the last one to pop his head up, he must of been at the bottom of the pile on. He looked around, his eyes struggled to focus. Just then his head snapped into place and he jumped out of the truck.

"_Morning Ladies, Gents... Edwardo." _He winked at Edward, who smiled back and jokingly punched Jake in the arm.

"_Shall we head to Biology Bella?" _Edward sweetly asked.

"_Um... only if we have too." _I winked at Edward.

Jake coughed.

"_Fine... yes let's go to Biology." _I trailed off. "_Wait. Angela; Phoenix's best friend. Meet Jacob; Fork's best friend."_

"_Hi Jake." _Angela said, coolly.

"_Hi Angel." _He smiled.

"_You told him?!" _Angela shouted at me.

"_By accident? I was talking about how cool you are." _I smiled.

"_BELLTOWER!" _Angela screamed, this was complete with laughter from the others.

"_Now why didn't I think of that?" _Emmett added.

"_Because you have no brain." _Edward replied. Laughter.

"_True, Edward babes." _Emmett grinned.

"_Don't! Stanley might hear." _Edward whispered loud enough for us all to hear.

Just then, as if like magic, Jessica shot a glance at us. Magic? Perhaps she was a robot.

"_Weird..." _We all said.

We walked towards the entrance.

Me and Edward - hand in hand.

Alice and Jasper – hand in hand.

Rosalie and Emmett – hand in hand.

And, Angela and Jake – side by side, talking casually and laughing.

"_Looks like Angela and Jake are hitting it off!" _Edward whispered.

Just then I received a text.

_Look at A and J. Alice xxx Haha, same initials as me and Jazz. x_

I turned around to look at Jake and Angela, they were cute together. Perhaps_, cupid_ should intervene. Cupid was a _pixie_ right?

_What's the plan Pixie? ; ) xx_

Angela's POV

I had already seen Jake before on Bella's truck, the day of her detention. However, then I didn't know that he was _the Jacob Black_ she has been talking to constantly, her best friend. That night, I had dreams about the mysterious truck boy, they were very pleasant.

Imagine my surprise, when today; Wednesday, I turned into school, went to see dearest Bella, and the same mysterious head popped up. The one and only; Jacob Black. _Swoon._

He had long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. Today he was wearing ripped jeans, and a red tshirt, accompanied by skate shoes. Bella had describe those shoes numerous of times, apparently Jake has 4 pairs of the same shoes. Addicted.

"_So you're not liking the name Angel then Angela?" _He grinned.

"_It's a cheesy name, Jake." _I returned. I had to think of a nickname for Jake.

"_I think it's... angelic..." _He laughed. I laughed also.

"_So what brings you to Phoenix, Jackie?" _I asked.

"_Jackie? Wow, that's quite bad Angel. Well, you want the shorten version?" _He asked.

"_Depends. Give me the shorten version first." _I smiled, the conversation was easy.

"_Well... the shorten version is; I want to spend time with my dad." _He smiled back.

"_And the long version?" _ I was curious.

"_My dad lived in Phoenix, I only see him during the summer. So I decided to move to Phoenix, Bella helped my decision obviously, she's my best friend. So, my mum decided to go travelling with her husband and my sister. So, yeah... I don't know if that counts as a longer version, or added details?" _He grinned.

"_Trick question."_ I smiled. _"Do you like Phoenix?"_

"_It's growing on me." _He beamed, his eyes glistened.

My heart fluttered; _"Oh! I've just thought of a real good nickname. Its abit mean though..."_

"_Go for it Angel-pie." _He laughed.

"_Right! Jake-ass!" _And with that, I laughed and ran away.

Jake followed.

* * *

**BPOV**

Everyone had gone to their lessons.

Angela had _'volunteered' _to show Jake to his lesson, aka Alice told her to.

Me and Edward were finally alone, in the science corridor.

Edward looked at me, I looked at him. I smiled, and drag him by his shirt. He pressed me up against the wall, and place his arms around my waist, my hands went to my usual place around his neck, in reaching distance from his hair.

"_Did I tell you...? I like your t-shirt." _I smiled, innocently.

"_Oh really? You were the inspiration behind it Bella." _He kissed me, I caught his lips. The corridor must have been getting full of students, as I heard chattering and whispering. None of that matter, my eyes were closed, Edward had me covered. I slid my hands into his hair, and he slid his hand onto my face, the kiss changed to a passionate one.

"_That's enough Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan won't be able to breathe if you continue." _Mr Banner said. I released myself from Edward, both of us blushed red; we didn't mean for that to manifest. Mr Banner went into the classroom, and the class followed. I grabbed Edward's hand.

"_Bella didn't you heard Mr Banner. That's enough." _He winked.

I rolled my eyes. I leant in, but instead of kissing Edward, I whispered into his ear.

"_He's right though. I can't breathe." _With that I kissed his ear, and walked into lesson. Edward froze for a moment, he too probably wasn't breathing.

I sat in my seat, next to Tyler. Edward came in behind me, and sat next to Angela, who laughed. We must have been kissing for a long time for Angela to be back already? She must be a fast walker.

The class was noisy; Mr Banner wasn't ready to teach yet. About five more minutes.

I was about to turn around to talk to my best friend and boyfriend when...

"_Hi Bella." _Tyler said.

"_Hi Tyler..." _Just friendly conversation.

"_How are you today Bella?" _He asked.

"_I'm really good Tyler, you?" _I answered.

"_Erm..." _He looked at Mike, who nodded. _"A little bit turned on... you put on quite a show back there!" _The sound of a chair screeching came from behind me, Edward had got out of his place, and he was about to confront Tyler when...

"_Mr. Cullen, must I tell you again? That's enough. Take a seat. " _I looked at Mike, he had a huge grin on his face. I sensed this wasn't over?

"_Tyler you best swap places with Mike, otherwise Edward might have another detention added to his list by the end of the lesson."_

This was it, punishment.

They swapped places. Just then, Jake entered the room.

"_Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner, I went to the wrong room." _He shot a glance at Angela.

She burst out into laughter. I realised what had happened, and so did Edward, we laughed quietly.

"_Something funny Miss Webber?" _He asked.

"_No sir, nothing funny at all." _She grinned.

"_Just take a seat anywhere Mr...Jacob Black, I presume?" _He asked.

"_You presume correct Sir." _He grinned.

"_Very well, take a seat anywhere, as you will end up moving soon, we're splitting into lab partners." _Jake sat on the only desk, the one in front of Jessica Stanley and Tyler.

"_As I was saying..." _He continued. "_Lab partner time!"_ Groans filled the room.

"_Quiet." _

"_Now... Jacob has your new, you may pick your lab partner."_

"_Cool... erm... what was that girls name? The one who laughed? Webber?"_ He asked Mr Banner.

"_Angela Webber your lab partner is Jacob Black, please sit together. Edward, stand up." _Mr Banner finished of Jacobs proposition. He was very sneaky. He picked up his stuff and sat next to Angela, he looked happy, so did she.

Three more pairs had been assigned.

Then...

"_Edward Cullen... your lab partner was Jessica Stanley, but due to Jacob coming and removing Angela's partner, you partner is now Isabella Swan." _

I let out a silent cheer. Mike stood up, and Edward sat down.

"_Hello my lady." _He grabbed my hand, and kissed it. I laughed, as did Angela and Jake who sat behind us. I liked Biology.

The rest of the lesson passed in a daze, I watched Edward, we exchanged glances whilst doing an experiment, we flirted and I kept stealing his equipment. He growled at me numerous of times.

The bell went, shame. Half ten, I used to hate one hour and a half of biology, but now; I welcomed it.

_History._ I sighed, no Edward, no Jake, no Angela, no Alice, just Jessica and Mike, I guess their stalking me now.

I looked at Edward, he looked how I was feeling.

"_You've got history as well right?" _I asked, of course I knew Edwards timetable.

"_Yep, maybe I should transfer classes." _He grinned.

"_Maybe you should." _I winked, it was unlikely.

"_I mean, I can be very persuasive." _He returned my wink.

"_Poor Mrs Summer..." _She didn't stand a chance, "_You'd swap Mrs Summer for Mr Reckett? The guy is not a history teacher, he is history!" _

"_I'm not swapping for him Bella." _With that he grabbed my hand, and we walked out of biology followed by Angela and Jake.

"_Angiepoo, you've got geography with Alice now haven't you? You couldn't pass on a little message for me? Tell her: 'Pixie, I'll speak to you at dinner.'" _I asked.

"_Exact words? She'll kill me for calling her Pixie." _Angela questioned.

"_Just hide behind Jake. Jake, what lesson do you have?" _I asked.

He got out his timetable, it was ripped and ragged already.

"_Geography with Mr Strott."_ He looked puzzled.

"_I'll take you there." _Angela snickered.

"_Great, that's me late for lesson again." _ We all laughed, remembering.

"_See you guys at lunch!" _We all exchanged goodbyes, and me and Edward headed towards the other end of the building for History, or as I like to call it _Piss_tory.

Unfortunately, Mrs Summer was sick, so Mr Rose, the principal, was teaching Edwards lesson, she would be gone for a couple of weeks. Great, a couple of weeks in Pisstory with Mike and Jess. I sat down in my place, unfortunately my place was at the front of the class, middle row. Yes, thats right single desks. Mr Reckett doesn't like socializing, must have been one of his rules back in the old roman emperor days.

"_Isabella are you paying attention?" _Mr. Stress asked. Of course I wasn't, the teachers still hadn't managed to call me Bella.

"_Of course sir."_ I tried to sound polite, but I was bored.

"_Is that sarcasm Isabella?" _He questioned.

"_No sir." _If you're going to give me detention get it over with.

"_Fine, if you were paying attention, what is the answer to the question I just asked?" _He looked sneaky.

Just then something unexpected happened, as the devil herself Jessica sat behind me, she whispered: _"He's doing the register, he's just said your name." _A voice inside of my head repeatedly said _don't trust her, shes lying. _However, in all honest I hadn't had a clue, and the less thing I could remember is him saying _Simon Appleton. _

"_The answer is, yes sir, I'm here."_ I waited.

"_Very well..." _He continued with the register, whilst I remained in shock.

"_Erm... thanks?" _I whispered.

"_I didn't do it for you." _She replied.

I was confused.

"_Who did you do it for then?" _I whispered back, I guess Julius Caesar/Mr Reckett was deaf.

"_I did it so you wouldn't get detention with your lovers." _She smirked.

That was it, Jessica Stanley was a psycho.

**

* * *

  
**

Angela's POV

I walked with Jake towards Geography, he still hadn't forgiven me for sending him to the wrong room.

"_Still can't believe you did that." _ Jake said.

"_I told you I'd get you back for Angel." _I replied.

"_But, I thought Jake-ass was payback?" _He sighed, then smiled.

"_Minor revenge." _I returned.

"_Best watch your back Webber." _He grinned.

"_Angela, Jacob Hi! Jake are you in our class?" _Alice beamed, where did she appear from?

"_Nope, Mr Strott." _Jake said casually.

Alice started to giggle, I did too.

"_What's so funny?" _Jake asked.

"_That's our teacher moron." _Alice grinned.

Jake shot a glance at me.

"_Right that's it. You best watch your back Webby!" _Jake yelled, jokingly. We walked into our lesson.

"Alice I have a message from Bella."

I quoted Bella: '_Pixie, I'll speak to you at dinner.'_

"_Oh!" _She said. I quickly hid behind Jake.

"_Don't hit me!"_ I defended myself.

"_Why would I hit you?" _She asked, puzzled.

"_She called you pixie, Pixie." _Jake grinned.

"_OH!" _With that she hit Jake.

Something was wrong; Alice always knew when she got called Pixie.

"_Everyone in, take your seats. Today's topic, Volcanoes! Exciting right?" _Mr Strott said, he was pretty cool for a teacher.

"_Ah, welcome Jacob Black! Welcome, I've heard lots about you. Mostly, from the ladies... a few gents also." _He laughed. Jake laughed, everyone laughed.

"_Well.. I am quite popular with the gents." _Jake said easily.

More laughter.

"_Very well. We have an open space right at the front of the class, next to this young lovely lady." _He was speaking about Suzie Haggle. She was very quiet, and nice, she was in my English class. Introductions were over and it was time for lesson, I went and sat in my seat with Alice in the middle of the class.

"_Right class, when I say volcanoes you say yay!"_

"_Volcanoes!" _He chanted.

"_Yay!" _We chanted back.

"_Volcanoes!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Volcanoes!"_

"_Yay!_

"_Oh righty then, let's begin. We have three types of volcanoes..." _I half listened as Alice began talking to me.

"_How are you Angela?" _She asked.

"_Good, thanks. You?" _I replied.

"_Very well." _She looked at me. _"Jake's pretty cool isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, he's ok." _I hadn't known him long, but he was funny, and attractive.

"_You're painting his room with Bella and Edward tonight aren't you?" _She asked.

"_Oh yeah! I forgot about that." _I said honestly. "_Oh no, he's going to get me back tonight isn't he? That's why I am getting all these questions!"_

"_Don't be silly Angela!" _Alice laughed. "_He wouldn't dare touch you whilst Alice is on the look out." _She winked again.

"_Why thank you, my own personal body guard."_

Just then she did her best Jackie Chan impression, she was a lethal ninja.

"_POP QUIZ!" _Mr Strott beamed. A sigh filled the room.

"_But it's Jakes first day!"_ Alice argued.

"_True. Jake your excused from the pop quiz. Everyone else, you all ready? It's on what we did last week."_ Another sigh.

"_Thanks Alice!" _Jake laughed.

We sat in silence for the rest of the lesson; Jake twiddled his thumbs and played with his hair.

The lesson was very long.

The bell went. Dinner time, finally.

Mr Strott came around and collected our quizzes; the test wasn't that hard, I hope I did ok. I revised like a maniac.

"_Let's go girlies!"_ Jake beamed. "_Ha, how was your quiz?"_

"_Mr Black, get the notes from previous lessons of your girlies, you'll be doing the quiz at the end of the week." _Mr Strott said.

Me and Alice linked arms as we laughed all the way down the corridor.

Jake's mouth was on the floor; he then picked up his feet and followed us towards the cafeteria.

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

_Blue._

_Sky._

_Clouds._

_Puffy._

_Sheep._

_Farm._

_Food._

_Dinner._

_Cafeteria._

_Edward._

_Handsome._

_Edward._

_Adonis._

_Edward._

_Sexy._

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Edward._

Every time I decided to play the word game in my mind, I always ended up at the same spot. So, I just decided to concentrate on seeing Edward at dinner. Just then; after a deathly wait, the bell rung. I had never been so please to hear that_ ring a ding._ I got out of my seat, packed my bag, got stares of Jessica; evil ones at that, put my bag on my shoulder and walked out of the room, to see a very familiar face.

"_Hey Beautiful."_ He said. I blushed.

"_Hi Adonis." _I beamed, I was pleased with my new compliment.

"_Adonis?" _He laughed, and then we were kissing. Nothing to passionate, just a well anticipated kiss after our one hour and a half break.

Jessica walked past: _"Get a room. It's gross." _She snarled.

Edward kept his eyes on me. _"Janitors closet?"_ He asked. I laughed, Jessica looked like she smelt something funny.

"_Let's just go get dinner Ado" _I replied.

Hand in hand we walked out of the building towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Our table was pretty big now.

From the left of me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Jake, Edward and then obviously me. I was sat on Edward's knee, Alice on Jaspers. Emmett couldn't keep still so Rosalie sat on her own chair, Angela had a chair, and Jake pulled one up.

Today I was on salad, yum. Edward was on a sandwich, tasty. Jake was eating an hotdog, that he should of had yesterday.

I kept stealing Edward's sandwich and biting a piece, he didn't bother, it was an excuse to tickle me.

"_Please don't! I'm ticklish!" _I screamed.

"_You shouldn't of said that." _Edward said, looking scared.

Emmett jumped up.

"_Ticklish Bella?" _He got out of his place, and I got out of Edward's lap and ran for the hills. Emmett followed.

He caught me. Of course he did, I stumbled many of times. He tickled me for at least ten minutes, then my hero came and got him off me. They both laughed, looked at each other, then Emmett pinned me down and Edward began tickling me.

"_What... The... EDWARD!"_ I yelled inbetween fits of giggles.

"_I'm sorry, it was irresistible." _He then stopped, and pulled me up and kissed me. He whispered into my ear.

"_I'll make it up to you."_ He kissed my ear.

My legs quivered.

"_Too right." _I replied, and then we went back to our table.

"_Bells you wanted to speak to me?" _Alice said.

"_Oh yeah! Privately." _ I emphasised.

We walked over to an empty table.

"_So what's new?" _I asked Alice.

"_She likes him, and when I mentioned him, she blushed like you used to do with Edward."_ Alice smirked.

"_Whoa."_ She had it bad.

"_Now you go." _She said.

"_They were laughing none stop in Biology, she sent him to the wrong room, they've been flirting like crazy. They have pet names! Angel and Jake-ass." _I informed.

"_Whoa. What about Jake? Does he like her?"_ Alice asked.

"_We'll they've been together since this morning, laughing and talking. I don't know." _I said, I didn't. Alice had said Jake had feelings for me, and I had known him since childhood, how was I suppose to know?

"_We'll leave that to Edward, Emmett and Jasper." _Alice grinned.

"_Rose, Ang, you coming to the restrooms?" _Alice shouted at the table. Angela looked puzzled, Rosalie nodded and linked Angela's arm as she escorted her towards us.

It was time to get Angela ready for last lesson, PE.

* * *

**EdPOV**

"_I wonder what they're plotting." _Emmett said. Jasper kicked him under the table, Jake didn't hear, he was on his second hotdog.

"_So do you like Phoenix?"_ Jasper asked Jake.

"_Very much so, the hotdogs are good."_ He beamed.

"_Any girls taking your fancy? Stanley? Lauren? Zara? Fiona?" _Emmett went through the girls at volleyball yesterday.

"_Jessica is abit of a psycho. I don't really know them, they're not bad looking though." _Jake answered.

"_And well... Bella's off limits." _Jake laughed. Yesterday I would of pounded his face, today just a dig to the arm.

"_Damn Straight Jake!" _I chuckled, she was mine.

"_Alice and Rosalie too." _Jasper added.

"_That leaves... what's her name Angelica?" _Emmett teased. He knew her name.

"_Angela." _Jake corrected automatically.

"_Yeah, Angela. We liking Angela?" _Emmett pronounced the name into four separate words. an-ga-leaan-aaaa.

Silence.

"_She's pretty cool." _Jake remained looking at his plate.

"_And attractive..."_ Emmett added.

" _She's quite the funny one, didn't she send you to the wrong room Jake?" _Jasper asked.

Jake laughed.

"_I need to get her back for that."_ Jake said.

"_Oh really?" _Emmett asked. "_We can help with that."_

Jake looked concerned.

"_He's not going to kill her is he?" _Jake asked me.

"_Nope, he's only ever killed one person." _I lied. Emmett was like a big child.

"_Oh." _Jake gulped. "_I've killed three, they broke my favourite skateboard." _Jake continued. _"Very bad mistake."_

We all laughed.

"_So what's the plan fellas?" _Jake asked, and we all leaned in.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was the end of the day, PE had gone fine and dandy, as I just watched the others play volleyball. I was excused, I had fallen ten minutes before the volleyball began and hurt my ankle. I had only hurt it a little bit, I was very capable of playing, but I decided to tell a little white lie.

To progress on my acting, I limped out of the gym towards the changing rooms. Angela looked stunning, Alice and Rosalie had given her a brief makeup touch up and changed her hairstyle. Jake wouldn't know what hit him. We walked out of the changing rooms and I put my arm around Rosalie to 'carry' me out. As soon as I saw Edward, Rosalie passed me onto me him and we limped out. When were out of Coach Clapp's sight, Edward picked me up and put me on his back. We all then went to the carpark.

"_Wait don't you have a detention?"_ I asked.

"_Didn't you hear? The teacher is ill, and none of the others can be bothered, so it's next Monday." _He beamed.

"_Yay!" _I cheered, and kissed his neck; I was still on his back.

"_I'm guessing from the cheer you heard the good news?" _Jake asked as he came from behind us.

"_Certainly. Want to go to your house and see the extend of the damage then hit the DIY store?"_

"_Sure thing."_ Jake replied.

"_Jasper will drive my car home." _Edward continued. "_I'll ride with Jake in the back, kick his ass... usual." _Edward chuckled. "_You and Ang can have shotgun."_

Just then Ang enter the scenario.

"_Good thinking Batman." _She said. I laughed, Edward would make a good superhero. We drove towards Jake's house, this was the first time I'd been inside, it was a nice house, it had a warm feel to it, homely. We walked up to Jake's room, it was a mess. Boxes everywhere, empty walls, the carpet was black. The room itself was a pretty good size for Jake the Giant.

"_So how much money do we have?" _I asked.

"_Dad gave me $50, and I've always got my card."_ Jake replied.

"_Do we have dust-sheets?" _Edward asked, bless.

"_Erm... we do! I'll go get them, we'll cover my lack of stuff now." _He grinned. He soon returned with the dust-sheets, me and Angela put the boxes outside of Jake's room, and the men covered the room.

"_Ready to go?" _Jake asked.

"_Let's ride!" _Angela shouted.

"_Oh no."_ Edward began. "_When we come back, I and Jake won't be able to fit in the back with all the stuff, wait... Jake you have a motorbike right? You can give Ang a ride to the store." _Well done Edward that is my man.

"_What do you say Angel? You up for the danger?"_ Jake questioned.

"_Pfft, bring it Jake-ass." _Angela returned.

"_That's settle then! To the batmobile!" _ I beamed.

* * *

It took about an hour in the DIY store, Jake had finally settled on red and black paint, a choice we had suggested earlier on, he had also purchased red blinds, and a red quilt cover which came with black pillowcases, snazzy. Jake had brought some posters from home, but he bought a huge skater poster of a professional skater called Bam, beats naked women.

We returned back to Jake's. Jake had sped off with Angela so arrived home before us, but I didn't complain they were getting closer. It was true, she looked at him like I used to look at Edward, dazzled.

We headed up to Jakes room, paintbrushes at the ready. We had decided on two red walls and two black, symmetry. Has there were four of us, and four walls, we all had a wall each. It took an hour for us all the complete our wall, so we decided to head downstairs and order pizza. The clutz that I am managed to get paint all over me, Edward was spotless; that would change. Angela had a bit of paint on her, and Jake had given himself tribal markings, surely that was dangerous. Half an hour past, and we had demolished the pizza. The paint was quick drying therefore dried in half an hour, however it needed two coats, so we returned to our walls.

We began to paint our walls when I became thirsty.

"_Jake is it ok if I go get a drink?" _I asked.

"_Sure, bring me up a can of Coke please." _Jake did his puppy eyes.

"_Pfft, fine." _I teased."_You Ang?"_

"_Can I get a Coke please too Bella?" _She asked politely.

"_Edward?"_

"_I'll come with you, carrying four cans up a flight of stairs and being called Bella can't end well." _Edward teased.

"_Charming, but ok."_ I admitted, I was happy to get some alone time with Edward.

We headed downstairs to the kitchen, I reached in the fridge and got out four cans of Coke. I put them down on the side. Edward was looking at me. I walked over too him:

"_Hi there."_ I said, seductively. "_You still owe me Mr."_

"_I do?" _He still teased.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, he came willingly. We began to kiss, my arms went around his neck, his around my waist. I decided to stir things up abit, I placed my hands onto his chest. A new place. He froze for a second, then placed his hand on my leg, which was now hook around his waist. He picked me up and placed me onto the kitchen counter. A new place. The kiss became extremely passionate.

Ten minutes passed.

"_I think Jake and Angela might be thirsty." _Edward laughed.

"_Oh yeah, we're in Jake's kitchen. Oops, our bad." _I said innocently.

"_It's not my fault, your irresistible Bella." _Edward said, dazzled.

I blushed.

We quietly walked out the kitchen, with the cans of coke that were probably warm now. We crept upstairs and headed towards Jakes room. Me and Edward entered the room.

* * *

I dropped both cans of coke, my face fell to the floor with them.

The room was covered in splatters of red and black paint, and the middle of the war path Jake's arms were wrapped around Angela's waist, Angela's arm were wrapped around Jake's neck and they were slowly _kissing._

_

* * *

_

_**AN.**_

_**WOO, This was a long chapter. If I've missed bits I'll go back to them in the next chapter when its in Angela's or Jake's view. MY GOD my head hurts. I haven't wrote in a long time.**_

_**I'M BACK, YAY. Thanks to the reviews, I had a great time in America, but I'm glad to be back, even if it was raining. :) **_

_**Review and things, so I'm happy. **__****_

_**This chapter is going to be a killer to check on fanfiction. I want to sleep! :P **_

_**Just checked it, hopefully theres no mistake! Point them out if there is, I just realised there's a serious amount of dialogue. :) Ah well. ENJOY. **_

_**x  
**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Classic Bella Moment

**AN: Finally eh? Sorry! I had exams, i've got one more to go in June, so I can update more regularly. :] **

**ENJOY. :]  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

_The room was covered in splatters of red and black paint, and the middle of the war path Jake's arms were wrapped around Angela's waist, Angela's arms were wrapped around Jake's neck and they were slowly kissing._

BPOV

"_Whoa!" _murmured Edward.

"_OMG!" _I screamed in a girly pitch. Jake and Angela paused, and looked our way; clearly embarrassed.

"_Erm..." _Jake began; I intervened as I walked over to Angela, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bathroom.

"_Erm indeed." _Edward added.

"_We'll be right back!" _I exclaimed to the puzzle faces of Jake and Edward.

"_I can explain!" _Angela defended as we locked the bathroom door.

"_Too right! But give me a minute..." _I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone, dialled Pixie and put the phone on loud speaker.

_One ring... Two ring... "Hey Bella, Angela! About time!" _I laughed.

"_What?! How? Weird!" _Angela exclaimed.

"_Angela has something to tell us." _I told Alice.

"_Oo! Go ahead Angela." _Alice couldn't contain her excitement.

"_Well.." _Angela began.

Angelas POV – Previous.

"_I can't believe their making out in my kitchen Angel-poo." _Jake said.

I laughed. _"We should go stop them from destroying your kitchen Ass." _I had just shortened Jake-ass to ass.

"_Hey!" _Jake shouted, jokingly; and with that flicked some red paint on my back.

"_Un called for, Mr Black!" _I shouted back, my face on the floor with shock. I dipped the brush into the black paint, and... revenge. I fired the brush over and covered the front of Jakes clothes. Luckily we were all wearing protective clothing.

"_You really shouldn't have done that Webby." _Jake returned, with that he charged at me with a freshly dipped red paintbrush. He grabbed my wrists, and held me back whilst he splatter my face with red paint. I managed to squirm out of his grip and grab his brush, and managed to paint his face a lovely red colour.

"_**That's when things really kicked off." **_**I said to Alice and Bella.**

I continued with my storytelling.

"_As I was saying..."_

Jake had an evil grin on his face, I was done for. He picked up a tin of red paint that was nearby, and in slow motion he threw the tin over me. Luckily, I manage to dodge some of it, my face was slightly covered in red paint.

"_JAKE!" _I screamed. "_YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" _Jake ran for the exit but I managed to beat him there and blocked him, he retreated back to the freshly painted wall he had just finished. I picked up my tin of black paint, an evil look filled in my eyes.

"_Angela! Please! I'm sorry!" _Jake begged, but laughed.

He charged at me, grabbing the paint tin, it went over both of us. The pain was cold as it trickled down my back. We both stared at each other, covered in paint; both breaking into fits of laughter. I looked around the room, _crap. _The group's hard work had been destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"_Jake... your room! We're dead meat."_ I said.

"_I sorta like it. It's very... contemporary." _ He laughed, I laughed too.

"_Angela... did I ever tell you... red brings out the colour of your eyes." _That was it.

Thwack.

"_What was that for!?"_ Jake laughed.

"_You being an idiot." _I beamed. _"Let's go downstairs?" _I asked, Jake nodded. I went to turn around but suddenly tripped over my feet, a classic Bella moment. Jake quickly reacted and caught me in his arms; I blushed, as did Jake.

"_Thank you." _I murdered. "_Don't mention it."_ Jake whispered; he stood me up on my feet. I was still in his grasp, I was still embarrassed.

"_We can go now..." _I let out a nervous laugh. Jake titled his head, and leaned over to my ear, and whispered:

"_I like you Angela." _

"_**SMOOTH!" **_**Alice shouted from down the phone. **

"_**Alice! We haven't gotten to the juicy bit yet!" **_**Bella argued.**

"_**Anyway... where was I?" **_**I asked, truly lost from the disruption.**

"_**I like you Angela!!" **_**Alice screamed.**

"_**Oh right..."**_** I continue to blush as I remembered what happened.**

"_What?" _I questioned back at Jake.

"_I like-like you Angela."_ He replied.

"_Bu-"_ I was cut off, Jake's lips were on mine. Jake's arms remained on my waist and my arms went around his neck for support. He kissed me slowly, and I matched his movements.

"_And that's when you and Edward walked in Bells." _I said, annoyed.

"_BELLA SWAN!" _Alice joked down the phone.

"_Please! Like we would have known..." _Bella digged me in the arm._"So what now?" _

"_I don't know, we didn't get much chance to talk what with being dragged in here and everything."_ I mocked.

"_Then what are we waiting for! Get back in there!" _Alice beamed.

"_Later Alice!" _Me and Bella said together, and we put down the phone.

EPOV

Bella had just left with Angela, probably to go tell Alice, maybe. I looked at Jake, he looked puzzled, I was puzzled too, he was a quick mover, quicker than me and Bella anyway.

"_So you and Angela eh?" _I teased.

"_Erm... yep." _He looked pleased.

"_Abit quick isn't?"_ I continued to tease.

"_Sorry? How long have you and Bella being going out – after knowing each other how long?"_ He mocked.

"_Touché." _We both laughed.

"_So what's the plan big shot?" _I mocked.

"_Well... am I her boyfriend?" _He asked. We looked at each puzzled; we had no idea about this sort of thing. I know...

"_Alice!" _We both said in synchronization. I got out my phone and dialled for Alice. Engaged. I knew it!

"_She must be busy at home or something..." _I half-lied. Alice was busy, but not at home, with Bella and Angela, interrogating.

"_So what do we do?" _Jake asked.

"_Wait-wait...'we'? Define we?" _I asked.

"_Me and you."_ He laughed. "_I'm useless, I mean... look at what happened with Bella. Even though that worked out for the best now, it still took about 5 years."_

"_But you've already kissed Angela." _I answered, trying not to remember Jakes crush on Bella.

"_And I told her I liked her, but... It's too soon isn't it?"_ He continued to ask questions.

"_Just... talk to her." _I said, encouragingly. _"It's the best place to start."_

Just then Bella and a cleaner Angela walked in.

"_There we go, all fresh!" _Bella beamed, and walked over to me. I was sat on the floor at the time, it one of the dry spots and she sat in my lap. Jake was also sat on the floor, and Angela stood awkwardly.

"_This room..." _Bella began. _"...looks awesome."_

"_Agreed." _said Jake. "_I'm going to keep it like this I think; thank god for all the dustsheets covering the floor, otherwise my carpet wouldn't look to good."_

**BPOV**

We all laughed. I looked around the room, the red walls had black splatters on, and the black walls had red splatters on, they had both chosen their weapons well.

"_So what's the plan?" _Edward asked. I looked at my watch, it was 7oclock.

"_Jeez, its 7. Where's Billy and Felix?"_ I asked Jake.

"_Billy should be coming back from work soon, and Felix is out with his mates." _Jake answered.

"_We best get out of Billy's way then. You and Edward can bring the bed back in once we get the sheets up." _I winked at them both, they were men surely they don't mind doing heavy lifting, I mean... Emmett would do it quite easily. Edward and Jake walked out the room, groaning. I looked at Angela:

"_Lucky the chest of draws, and computer desk were covered eh? Unlucky for the built in cupboard however." _I laughed, and Angela rolled her eyes as we removed the dust sheets from the floor.

"_He hasn't even looked at me Bella." _Angela whispered.

"_He's embarrassed, probably feels awkward, you need to talk it through." _I replied, quietly.

"_What if nothing happens Bella?" _She asked, nervous.

"_He said he likes you right? That's a good start Angela, just don't worry." _I smiled. Just then there were shouts from outside of the room.

"_GET THE DOOR! SOMEONE GET THE DOOR!" _Jake screamed.

Me and Angela looked at each laughing, and ran towards the door. I grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door to find a rather red Jake and a red Edward.

"_Guys... why didn't you take the mattress off?" _Angela asked. Jake and Edward looked at each other puzzled.

"_Damn it!" _Edward exclaimed which was accompanied with more giggles from me and Angela. Trust the men to balls things up. Me and Angela stepped in, and helped them out. Jeez, it was a heavy bed.

"_Mind out the way! Women coming through!" _I mocked. Me and Angela let go of the bed and grabbed the mattress off. We pulled the mattress through into Jake's room and led it onto the nice clean black carpet. Jake and Edward followed in pursuit:

"_Where's the bed going?" _Edward asked Jake.

"_Erm, where it was before." _Jake said. How did they manage to get the bed out before I will not know. They place the bed down, exhausted.

"_Angela do you want to help Jake fetch in his boxes?" _I asked, trying to get their conversation started.

"_Sure." _Angela, quick Angela, realised my plan. She walked out the room followed by Jake. I went to the mattress, time to get Edward. I could easily lift the mattress but I stretch out my arms to pick it up and...

"_Edward! Help! I can't lift it!" _I beamed.

"_Mind out the way, Edward coming through." _He quoted me, not precisely, from before.

He grabbed one end, and I grabbed the other, and we carried it onto the bed. Done. I collapsed onto the bed.

"_I'm so exhausted!"_ I used my best acting skills. "_Somebody help!" _

Edward led beside me, and placed one of his hands under my chin. He kissed my lips softly. I had got what I had wanted.

"_Ahem." _Escaped Jake's mouth. Damn him. Although, I'm sure this is how Jake and Angela had felt before. I blushed a shade of red, Edward had a grin on his face; damn him, he knew he was there.

"_Please... please... please... do not make out on my bed. I mean, it was worse enough with the kitchen."_ Jake mocked. That was it, a crimson shade of red flashed on my face.

"_Shut up!" _With that, I got of the bed.

"_Where is zie box with the bedding?" _I questioned.

"_Here it is. Well... it has bedding on it... who knows what's in the box." _Angela said, she passed the box to me, and I looked around with shifty eyes, I carefully placed the box down, opened it slowly.

"_Relax! It's just bedding people!" _I exhaled deeply, and then joined in with the outbursts of laughter.

Thirty minutes later.

"_Wow!" _Jake exclaimed. "_It looks awesome! Thanks a lot guys!" _With that he hi-fived Edward, hugged me quite tight, paused, then hugged Angela. He was right, the room did look seriously cool. Jake couldn't put his posters up yet, because the walls were still slightly damp but everything else was super. I guess Bam will have to wait; the new red blinds were up, the bed complete with red quilt and black pillow cases also complete. Jakes desk had his laptop on, and was filled with his current schoolwork, his matching pair of shoes in a row along the wall, his CDs stocked up on the shelves along with DVDs. Just then Billy Black entered the house.

"_I'm guessing from all the shoes, the smell of pizza, we have visitors Jake." _Billy shouted and teased from downstairs.

"_Yeah dad, my decorators!" _Jake also teased, but true none the less.

Edward digged him in the arm; _"I prefer designer, rather than decorator."_

"_Ok Edwardo, chill out." _Jake laughed.

"_We best be off, our parents will wonder where we are." _I said. _"School night and all."_

"_You coming Angela?" _I asked.

"_Erm..." _She began, but was interrupted by Jake. _"I can take her back, on the mean machine." _He beamed.

"_Fair enough, you ok with that Angela, I don't mind dropping you off." _I asked, trying to annoy Jake more.

"_Nope, I'll be fine thanks Bel-la." _She pronounced my name into two separate words, she was obviously annoyed too. I nodded, and dragged Edward out of the room. Before I left I gave Angela the nod of; _Ring me as soon as you get home! _Billy was in the kitchen as we went downstairs.

"_Bye Billy!" _I said. _"Bye Bella and friend."_ He glanced down at mine and Edwards hands interlocked, and gave me a look of: _Does Charlie know? _I quickly smiled and put on my shoes, Edward did the same, and we rushed out of the house. We got into the truck.

"_So do your folks know?" _Edward beamed, what he was a mind reader now? I started the engine, ignoring Edward's question.

"_Oh they don't! Bella... I don't feel loved if you haven't told your parents, am I your secret?" _He continued to beam, he reached for my phone off the dashboard.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked.

"_Ringing your parents." _He joked, but I couldn't take any chances.

"_What? Seriously?!" _I asked, nervously. Silence, he said nothing. He put my phone back on the dashboard.

"_My parents don't know... I haven't got around to telling them, what with the motorcycle and stuff." _I confessed, a lame excuse, I'd rather spare the boyfriend talk with Renee.

"_Ah... my parents are away, so..." _He confessed.

"_I've just realised something, I don't know where you live. I guess I can't drop you off." _I teased. He looked stunned, but then a grinned spread across his face.

"_Perhaps, I'll stay with you." _He also teased.

"_Erm... how good are your climbing skills?" _I asked, honestly. I winked out of the corner of my eye, but kept my eyes focused on the road.

"_Excellent." _I wonder if he had caught onto my plan.

"_Fancy climbing the tree outside my house?" _I asked.

"_For you Bella, anything." _He replied. _"Just I won't have any new clothes for tomorrow."_

"_Maybe I will have to take you home then." _I sighed. _"You can get some clothes, and then we'll go back to... mine?" _

"_I like the sound of that plan. Perhaps I should drive to my house?" _He asked.

"_What? Am I not capable of taking directions?" _I tried my best sulky face, but failed. How could I be angry right now, my boyfriend is stopping at my house; secretly of course.

Edward was quick. He raced inside his house, and I stayed in my truck; _to minimise interrogation_ he insisted. He was out in under five minutes, he got into the truck and shouted: _"Go go go!"_ He told me how Emmett had followed him around the house, asking what he was doing and that he was going to follow him when he got outside, but Alice had stopped Emmett from exiting the house.

"_Am I your secret Edward?" _I teased, I felt Edwards stare on me, but I remained concentrating on the road. He leant out of his seat, and grabbed the steering wheel; he then kissed me on the cheek. Thank god he was holding onto the steering wheel.

"_That was dangerous." _I told him... _"Terrible behaviour Edward; no wonder you're in detention."_

"_For you." _He laughed, it was true I hadn't gotten him into detention, on a few times. The first time, it was his fault, carrying me across the field of course.

"_Here's the plan. I go inside, I usually eat tea but I can say I had pizza at Jakes, I'll then tell my parents I'm not feeling well, bug or something, and come upstairs. I'll open the window, then you show off with your skills." _I informed. _"My mum usually comes in my room around 9... so we'll have to hide you... It's now 8pm, so she might not come up, if I stay downstairs till half past? You ok waiting in the truck for half an hour." _I winked, teasing.

"_Sure." _Edward said, he didn't look sure though.

"_Edward, I'm kidding. I wouldn't leave you out in the cold, I'll open my window and you can stay in my room for half an hour."_

"_Thank god!" _Edward replied, _"Should I get into the back of the truck incase your dad is peering out the curtains?" _I nodded, and stopped the car. Edward got into the back of the truck and led down and I continued driving.

This was getting weird, Charlie was peering out of the curtains. I laughed to myself, and quickly sent Edward a text. _Dad, curtains - stay down. xx _I got out the truck, and walked to the front door, the door was locked. Unlike Forks, we had to lock the front door here. I unlocked the door, and was greeted by a worrying mother.

* * *

"_Bella! I've missed you!"_ I always was greeted the same, I laughed.

"_Are you feeling ok?" _She asked.

"_I'm not feeling too well; think I've caught a bug Angela had." _I coughed.

"_Oh! Do you want something to eat?" _She asked, concerned.

"_No, we had pizza at Jakes." _I said, truthfully.

Charlie walked in.

"_We?" _He interrogated. This was it; do I tell the truth or lie? Has Billy Black been involved?

"_Yep, Me, Jake, Angela and Edward." _I said, trying not to emphasise or change tone when speaking Edward's name.

Renee's eyes lit up: "_Edward Cullen?"_

"_Yes mum." _I asked, of course she knew of him. I had mentioned him on the phone when speaking to friends, she obviously had a radar and overheard.

"_You're friends now?" _She asked.

"_Yes." _I answered.

"_Anything else?" _Charlie added.

"_Nope..."_ I lied.

"_Erm... ok." _Charlie said, wait! Billy hadn't said anything, go Billy. Charlie continued; _"... Then how come Billy thinks he saw you two holding hands?"_ BILLY BLACK! THAT TRAITOR! I blushed a shade of red, partly from embarrassment, the other from anger.

"_Oh! I forgot. We're going out! Night!" _I ran for the stairs.

"_One minute young lady, get back down here." _Charlie said calmly, oh no years of embarrassment here I come. I looked at Renee she was smiling.

"_Yes dad?" _I had my head down, and was twisting my foot.

"_Into the living room Miss Swan."_ Dad must have forgotten that he wasn't at work.

I sat down on the couch, Renee sat next to me, and Dad sat on the chair opposite. He turned the TV down, not off; perhaps it wasn't that serious.

"_So you're going out with this Edward Cullen?" _The interrogation began.

"_Yes, I guess I am." _I said.

"_How long have you been going out?" _He asked.

"_A couple of days." _Literally.

"_Bella, you're at that age now when you and Edward are going to be haven't a lot of urges..." _I cut him off. "_WHOA DAD! Uncool! I'm tired, can we talk about it in the morning?" _He was about to interrupt when Renee stopped and nodded at me. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed two cans of coke, and sneaked through the other exit towards the stairs. I climbed the stairs and into my room, peace and quiet. I sat down on the bed, opened my drink, and took a sip. I closed my eyes, and inhaled and exhaled, that was a close encounter. Then, there was this tap at the window. Crap. I had forgotten the plan, I raced over to the window and let Edward in.

"_You ok? You looked a bit startled?" _He titled his head, as he climbed through the window.

"_I'm fine... just a bit embarrassed. Dad giving the sex talk, well attempting..." _I was cut off.

"_THE TALK?!" _Edward laughed; I pushed him onto the bed without thinking, and put my hand over his face.

"_You obviously didn't pay attention to the talk eh Bella?" _He teased.

"_Yes I payed attention fool, but if you continue shouting and howling with laughter my dad will come upstairs!" _And with that footsteps came upstairs.

"_Quick, get in the wardrobe!" _I whispered, Edwards face filled with panic as he ran to the wardrobe, I led down on my bed, and closed my eyes. The door creaked open, and Charlie entered.

"_Bella... can we talk?" _He asked.

"_If it's the same as before, then not till morning, if at all." _I said, that was all I need, Edward in the closet whilst getting the sex talk off my dad.

"_Fine, but just be careful Bella. Boys are only after one thing."_ He said, sternly.

With that he walked out of my room, I was about to sigh with relieve when he turned and asked:

"_Bella, why do you have two cans?" _Shit.

"_Incase I get thirsty, the pizza made me really dehydrated." _Good save Isabella! If I hadn't of known the truth, I would have believed it. _"Oh ok, sleep well Bella. I'm off to bed, early start tomorrow."_

"_How come Dad?" _My turn for interrogation.

"_Erm... some visitor coming got to get things tired and organized, I'll be up at 6 so when the shower goes, we haven't got a burglar." _He laughed; I joined in with the laughter too. "_You best get a shower too Bella, you've got bits of paint on your face."_

"_Thanks dad. But it's a new look all the kids at school have it." _He continued laughing and closed my door.

"_Wait." _I whispered as Edward shuffled in the closet. I locked my door, and listened as I heard Charlie get into bed and turn on the TV. _"Ok, you can come out now."_ Edward quietly got out the closet and stood up, and stretched. He looked over towards the window, his bag was on the floor under the window. Really? Dad spotted two cans but not an overnight bag? We both laughed, as if we could read each other's thoughts.

"_I'm going to get a shower now, I see you showered back at your house. Speedy." _I teased, with that I grabbed my nice PJs and headed towards the bathroom. Wonderwoman PJs, thanks Renee; the PJS included a vest top with Wonderwoman herself on, and shorts, very classy. Right now I felt like a comic geek. I had the quickest shower I had ever had, the bottom of the shower was filled with red water; I laughed. Imagine the water of Jake and Angela's showers, speaking of Angela! She hasn't phoned, perhaps I'll text her. I got out of the shower and dried my hair with a towel; I put on my PJs, and glanced in the mirror. I tied my hair up into a ponytail, Edward was going to see me and I was a mess. Oh well, he'd be asleep soon wouldn't he? A grin appeared on my face, _easy Bella. _I brushed my teeth and walked towards my bedroom, Renee was still downstairs. "_Night Mum."_ I set the scene, she replied with: _"Night love." _I entered my room, and locked the door, Edward had changed into his PJs, or should I say lack of?

"_Sweat pants? Really?" _I asked, laughing.

"_Nanananananana, oh sorry wrong superhero theme tune, tell me... where's the whip of justice?"_Edward teased. I rolled my eyes, jokingly; _"Ssh! No t-shirt?"_

"_I'm a man of steel Bella."_ He patted his chest, his best caveman impression.

"_Why are you standing up?" _I asked him.

"_Erm... where am I stopping?" _He answered my question, with a question. I paused. I walked over to my bed side table, and sent a text to Angela _telling her I'd speak to her tomorrow. _I had three miss calls of Alice, I looked at Edward and he smiled; knowingly. I turned off my phone, and put on my alarm. I stood in front of my bed: _"Come here Edward." _He walked over; he stood in front of me. I place my hands on his bare chest, his chizzled features were amazing, my hand went all the way up his chest and found his neck, this was met by my other hand; as they joined together behind Edward's neck. His hands knew where to go; they found their place around my waist. I reached up slightly, and my lips met Edwards. We kissed slowly to begin with, then like outside Biology the pace picked up. The kiss quickened, Edward slowly pushed me down onto the bed, I say pushed, it was more like I pulled him. I pulled him over me, and my hands ruffled through his hair. His lips traced my bottom lip, and in return I bit his; the kiss got more passionate. His hands reached my thighs, my hands went around his waist, his mouth traced my neck and collarbone slowly, slowly it killed me. Just then...

Knock Knock.

I paused, we both shot glances at the door.

"_I'm off to bed now Bells, night." _Renee called, she sounded like she suspected something.

"_Night mum."_ I tried to keep my voice steady, Edward had just kissed my collarbone, was he trying to get us caught?

"_Can I come in for a second?" _CRAPCRAPCRAP. Edward ran to his closet, quietly, and I stood up. I opened the door and Renee walked in. She sat on my desk chair, and I sat on my bed.

"_You're not sleeping with Edward are you?" _She bluntly asked.

"_WHOA MUM! We've been going out two days, we're not married you know!"_ I yelled.

"_So you've contemplated it?" _She asked, twisting my words.

"_No mum, please. Just, don't..." _I begged, Edward would have a field day.

"_Ok love, just be careful ok." _She walked out my room, with a smile on her face. I followed her and locked the door.

"_You can come out now." _I said to the closet.

"_Just a minute..."_ He said.

"_What's up? It can't be comfortable in that closet."_ I teased.

"_I can't come out right now." _He insisted.

"_Whys that?" _I asked, concerned.

"_I have a... problem." _With the word;_ problem_, I finally realised.

I laughed.

"_It's not funny!" _He argued.

"_You're right, it's hilarious. Well, I'll get into bed, close my eyes, and you and your friend can come join me?" _I insisted.

"_Ok." _He agreed.

I climbed into bed, and pull the cover over me, and closed my eyes. I was suddenly joined with the scent of Edward Cullen.

"_You do smell lovely Edward." _I teased.

"_You can open your eyes now Bella." _He laughed.

"_Hi. Are we good now?" _I teased. My face was facing his.

"_Nope, but I figured, I'd kiss you and distract you from my... problem." _He said.

"_No control Edward..." _I teased, with that he placed his hands around my back, and I felt his hand trace my spine... "_Now where were we?" _He asked. I bit my lip. I took his face into my hands, and kiss his lips gently. Now it was my turn. I swung my leg around him, and climbed on top of him. I began kissing his lips, trailing down to his neck, pausing, onto his collarbone, pausing, onto his chest, pausing, I stopped at his belly button and retraced my steps back to his lips. He placed his hands from around my waist, to my neck and rotated me, he was now above me.

"_I have no control Miss Swan?" _He teased.

"_Ya-uh." _Is what I think came out of my mouth as he placed his mouth onto my neck.

* * *

**OWCH, We are leaving it there folks! :] ITS BEEN A LONG DAY IN PHOENIX NO?**

**The pace will pick up, just lots of detail needs to be put in. We'll get to the weekend in no time! I think it's Thursday tomorrow in the story isn't it? lol.**

**America was cool btw, I can't remember if I said that. ******

**I've done 3 Exams, one more to go on the 1****st**** of June, so I can update like a crazy person, and you all love me again! –CHEERS- **

**Thanks for the reviews. *claps***


	13. Chapter 13: Bewardland

**A VERY DULL AN: Just to let you know I deleted the AN around chapter 9, when my computer pplayed up, just because I think I have OCD, and it said I had more chapters than there where. ANYWAY, I have no-one to thank today review wise, as no-one review. xD But thank you for the story alerters and author alerters; I have one story so the fact you want more from me makes me happy. Unless it was a mistake and you pressed the button, which I have done numerous times. LOL. Anyway; Onwards and Upwards!**

**OO, How are we liking the New Moon 15 Second Trailer?! WOOPWOOP.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm, it was seven am. I opened my eyes to see an Adonis staring at me, his brown liquid eyes looking at me, a smile across his beautiful god-like face.

"_Morning Beautiful." _Edward whispered into my ear; he was grinning. He continued, "_Your dad has gone, and your mum is downstairs."_ He kissed my lips. It took me a while to realise what was happening and why Edward was in my bed, the previous night events replayed through my mind; we had made out for a very long time, a couple of hours to say the least.

"_How long have you been awake?" _I asked him, quietly.

"_Since your dad starting singing in the shower..." _He rolled his eyes, I giggled, he always sang in the shower, not well I may add; but it was the shower; any singing was accepted.

"_I'm sorry that you had to hear that." _I teased. "_Anyway we need to get ready." _I winked, and with that I climbed over him and headed towards the bathroom with today's clothes. I brushed my teeth, luckily for Edward I didn't have morning breath. I got changed into my clothes; a purple polo tshirt, grey skinnies and purple converse, completed with purple bangles and a purple belt. I washed my face, and looked into the mirror.

"_Oh my god!" _ I shouted. My neck was covered in love bites. "_Edward!" _I whispered. I swear I heard Edward laugh. Luckily Mum had the radio on very loud. I quickly straightened my hair, and let it flow loosely over my shoulders. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room, I was about to bark at Edward when I was taken back by his appearance, once again. A black shirt, red jeans and black converse.

"_You own red jeans?" _I laughed.

"_Si Senorita." _He charmed.

"_Can I have a word Mr. Cullen?" _I called him over with my finger, he walked over; smug. "_What do you call this?" _I pulled the top of my shirt to reveal the numerous love bites.

"_Work of Art." _He winked. "_You don't get off so easy either Miss." _He too pulled his shirt, his neck had been bitten. "_Also..." _He began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal more love bites on his collar bone and body.

"_Work of Art..." _I quoted, and fasten back up his shirt, I then kissed his lips. _"Thank you for staying."_

"_Do I have to climb back out of the window?" _He asked.

"_No, Mum goes to work in half an hour on Thursdays. I'll go downstairs, save you hiding in the closet again." _I said.

"_You could but then I wouldn't be able to do this..." _He swept some hair behind my ear, and kissed it. He then kissed my lips, and my legs collapsed. He placed his hands on my legs and hooked them around his waist; he was very strong. Our tongues collided but yet matched each other's patterns, my hands roamed his hair, whilst his hands secured me to his waist. _10 minutes later; or so I thought. A knock at the door._

"_Bella baby, I'm off to work now! Bye!"_ Mum called, I guess it was 8 after all.

I pulled myself away from Edward and managed to reply with a _bye. _We waited for the door to close and headed downstairs.I gave Edward a guided tour of the house, and he was impressed. We entered the kitchen.

"_What would you like for breakfast?" _I asked my boyfriend.

"_You." _He replied, with a grin.

"_I'm sorry, we're all out of me. We have toast or cereal." _I answered, and winked.

"_Oh really? We'll see about that." _With that he swept me onto the kitchen counter. _"I'm not in the mood for cereal or toast Bells." _He said. _"Perhaps you should check if we have any you?"_

"_One moment please..." _I paused. "_Oh, you're lucky. We have one me left."_ With that he kissed my lips, and we began were we took off.

Buzz, buzz. My phone, I can't remember turning this on. Messages, I didn't read the texts as...

"_OH MY GOD!" _I shouted. "_It's ten to nine!" _I said to Edward who had a puzzled look on his face. I quickly made us two slices of toast, and I told Edward to _eat and walk, eat and walk. _We grabbed our school bags; packed last night, and I grabbed my keys. Edward quickly brushed his teeth, and I re-brushed mine to get the taste of burnt toast out of my mouth. We headed towards the truck. I chucked Edward the door keys and he locked the door, I got into the truck and was followed by Edward; who handed me back the door keys.

Car keys into the ignition. Pedal to the medal. Due to the delay of toast, we had lost five minutes. Five minutes to get to school, it takes at least 10. Thankfully, we didn't have PE first or at all today. But we had second worse, History.

"_Crap." _Edward began. "_I have the principle for History. I'm never going to get out of detention at this rate." _We arrived at school at 9:05AM, trust History to be at the other end of the school. We were about to get out of the truck when I remembered something. My scarf. I grabbed my grey scarf out of the glove department, and then locked the truck. We ran towards history, and I tied my scarf as we ran. I didn't know what time it was but we had reached History, I quickly gave Edward a peck and entered Mr Reckett's room.

"_Nice of you to join us Miss Swan." _Mr Reckett began; great.

"_I'm sorry Sir, my truck broke down." _I lied, and began my plea.

"_Oh?" _Sir questioned.

"_Flat tire sir. Luckily my friends a mechanic."_ I continued with this lie.

"_Lucky indeed." _Still in a questioning tone. "_Well, sit down Miss Swan, and we'll continue this discussion after the lesson." _I took my place in front of Stanley; at the front of the class and got out my textbook and notebook. I was in for a fun lesson of torture.

_Welcome to Hell.

* * *

_

_**EPOV**_

I walked into History, and was stunned. Mr Rose was no-where to be seen.

"_Quick sit down! He's running late!"_ Someone called, I rushed to my place and got out my history equipment. A close call, I hope Bella was ok. Sadly, I sat next to Tyler.

"_Edward..." _He began. "_You have something..." _He pointed to his neck.I shot a fierce glare at him. He put his hand down and faced the front. Bella's artwork was on my neck, and unlike Bella; I had no scarf; this meant hours of teasing off Emmett; hours of cheering, clapping, dancing off Alice.

_Did you have fun last night Eddie? Em. _Great, the first text of the torture.

_Great night. _I text back, Mr Rose still wasn't here.

_Where did you go? Bella's? Stop the night? You sly dog. _I imagined Emmett rolling around on the floor laughing.

_A gentleman never kisses and tells. _I replied.

_Ha, then you can tell me bro. You a gentleman? Ha-ha, you do make me laugh._

_Shut up! Do you know if Faulkner's in today? Detention and all? _

_Aye, the old bat is in and raring to go!! _

Mr Rose finally arrived.

"_Sorry I'm late kids! My car broke down..."_

He began the lesson, we were continuing from yesterday. Five minutes into the lecture, Bella's teacher Mr Reckett entered.

"_Morning Leo, can I ask you a question?" _He asked.

"_I'm sorry Alan, but I'm already married to my wife." _Mr Rose joked, and the class laughed.

Mr Reckett gave off a false laugh, he found nothing funny; only himself.

"_Very funny Leo. Anyway, where any of your students late today?" _He asked, oh no.

Mr Rose or Leo, walked over to his desk and picked up the register. He glanced through the names and said.

"_All were present and on time except Timothy Baron, who seems to be ill." _He smiled. "_Class where any of you late today?" _

"_No sir." _The class said in unison.

"_Very well then, sorry to interrupt." _Mr Reckett looked angered, and stormed back to his classroom. Bella was saved, for now.

**BPOV**

Mr Reckett exploded into the room, he looked angered. Sorry, he was angry, very angry. He sat down at his desk and huffed and puffed. I quickly shot my head down out of his gaze, his terminator like gaze. I continued with my essay about The American Revolution. I don't know how long I had been writing about _Stamp Act 1765_, when the bell rang.

"_Very well. Continue with your essays, I want them completed for next Thursdays lesson. There will also be a quiz on Wednesday's lesson. Swan, stay." _He demanded. The class quickly put their equipment away into their bags, and Jessica turned and grinned a smug look at me when she left the room. Hopefully she wouldn't trip down a flight of stairs, or something as painful. I placed my equipment into my bag and stood up, ready for my unfair punishment.

"_Miss Swan, you are aware that I don't tolerate lateness for my lessons." _His voice, stern.

"_Yes Mr. Reckett." _I rolled my eyes, inside my mind of course. I wasn't going to be that daring and roll them right in front of Reckett.

"_Therefore, punishment is necessary." _He was about to finish that sentence, when a heavenly sound came from the door, a knock. Mr Rose entered, this smelt of Edward.

"_Morning again Alan. I would like a word with you – alone. You're free to go Miss Swan." _He said, politely.

"_But-but..." _Alan Reckett began, when he was stopped: _"That's enough Alan. You're punishing her for being late no? Isabella Swan has perfect attendance, so whatever happened today must be genuine, am I clear Alan?"_

Alan nodded like a child who had just been told off for stealing their sibling's that I left the room, gob smacked. Go Principle Go! I wrote down a mental note to remind myself to buy a I HEART . Well, not literally, I mean if I was going to buy I HEART TSHIRT, it would have to have... Speaking of whom, there he was. I could of sworn, heavenly music played in the background, and Edward's movements were in slow motion, golden little angels floating around his head, BELLA GET A GRIP.

"_Good Morning again, Saviour." _I said.

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _He teased, or perhaps Reckett was listening.

"_Let's not be late for lesson! Miss. Perfect Attendance."_ He continued to tease. I glared at him, and walked past quickly caught up and grabbed my hand, he began whispering his apologies in my ear when we turned around the corner to see Stanley. Edward told me to keep on walking, otherwise he'd be worried for Stanley's safety, I laughed which obviously trigged Stanley.

"_Find something funny Isabella?" _She was surrounded by her clan of followers; most of them weren't that bad; I had some laughs with them at the canteen table in the past, mainly with Angela, that's when were on the dark side! And guess what, there was no cookies. I giggled outloud.

"_Again, do I amuse you?" _Jessica enforce, she grew some balls around her friends. We chose to continue walking, you know take the higher road.

"_Oi slut! I asked you a question!" _She shouted down the hallway, that was it. I stood still. Pfft, taking the high road? Time for a roundabout, as I turned around and walked to Jessica.

"_Firstly Jessica; yes. Your face amuses me a hell of a lot – it amuses everyone in all honesty."_ Cue shocked Jessica's face, Edward laughed, and there was a gasp from the girls behind Jess. _"Secondly, me a slut? You know all that time you spend in the mirror, how about you try looking in it, then you'll see who the slut is." _With that Emmett, luckily, came around the corner and roared with laughter.

"_Hilarious Bella!" _I stuck my hand out for the hi-five, but was given a hug of Emmett. "_If I wasn't in love with Rosalie, and if Edward wasn't my brother and in love with you, and if you wasn't in love with Edward, I may have fallen for you Isabella." _He teased, Edward shot him a glare. Jessica was still in shock, as we walked away. She then managed to find her voice: _"You'll pay for that Swan!" _Emmett filled us in on a quick plan, on the count of 3 we flipped off Jessica, and walked around the corner.

"_Great thanks to that, I'm going to be late to Chemistry! Second late of the day!" _I carried on ranting.

"_Wait..." _Emmett began, oh no. "_Edward weren't you late to... History? But Rose weren't in? And, Bella you were late to History too?"_ Nodding was exchanged, as the pace quickened to get away from Emmett's interrogation. "_Edward stopped out last night, his car left at home, how did you get to school this morning brother?" _Silence. Emmett's face grinning finally turned into a gossipers face. "_OH!! ISABELLA SWAN!!! EDWARD CULLEN!! YOU DIDN'T?!" _Other students faces turned to see what the big charade was about, I hit Emmett: _"Shut up!" _

"_YOU DID!" _Emmett beamed. He digged Edward in the arm. _"SMOOTH MOVE BROTHER!" _With that Edward told me to go to lesson, whilst he took care of his idiotic brother. I continue a very fast, clumsy walk to Chemistry. Bangs and crashes came from behind me, I laughed as I continued walking. Just then, the fire alarm went off. Emmett came rushing past me and winked. What had he done? Probably just saved me from a grilling from my Chemistry teacher. I mouthed a thank you at him as then hundreds of students flocked into the corridors heading towards the nearest exit. Luckily, we had practice drills every other week, unlike at Forks High were there wasn't enough students to create havoc; if a fire broke out at Phoenix High, it'd be like a circus. Then, Edward appeared at my side and grabbed my hand: _Burn Baby Burn. _He sang into my ear. We went through the nearest exit, as did dozens of other students, I heard Jessica swearing somewhere behind me every time someone stomped on her big clown feet.

It took about thirty minutes for everyone to get back inside after being counted by our form tutors, I headed to Chemistry, only one hour left; score! Mrs Taylor wasn't impressed that the fire alarm happened in her lesson, she obviously hadn't heard that the fire alarm had been set off deliberately. Mr Rose had said he had his suspicions on who set off the fire alarm, but couldn't do anything until someone came forward with evidence. For now, Emmett was safe. Due to missing half an hour, Mrs Taylor, a wide hippo shape woman, with a 6 o clock shadow, decided to double the homework set. Great. Double chemical formula tasks, fun. She rambled for half an hour about chemistry related things, I seemed to be day dreaming a lot in lessons recently, they didn't hold my attention for that long. Biology had become my favourite lesson, for obvious reasons, and I was starting to quite like Gym, for it's obvious reasons, none of those being Coach Clapp or the physical aspects of Gym.

"_Miss Swan..." _Oh no, here we go. Remember formula compounds. _"If I had..." _She turned to the whiteboard and wrote: 'H2SO4'_ "... what would be in the compound?" _

"_There would be two hydrogen's, one sulphur, and four oxygen's."_ I answered. Easy.

"_Very good Miss Swan. How about..." _She wrote: 'HC2H3O2'

Look at her, trying to fool me. She hated me Mrs Taylor, I had already advanced in Chemistry at Forks, there was nothing else to do; why not be a geek?

"_There is four hydrogen's, two carbon's, and two oxygens, Mrs." _I answered.

"_Very well... Mr Vixon? Are you paying attention?" _Sean. I looked at him, he looked away from me suddenly. Great, I still had to kill Pixie for that dare. I had gotten a stalker, Sean's attendance had risen from his usual truanting, he now attended his lessons, well the ones I where in according to Alice. Remind me again how she is still alive?

"_Yes Mrs. I'm in detention." _The class laughed.

"_Sean, I asked where you paying attention, not if you was in detention, thank you for answering my question. Now, go outside, and come back inside when you're ready to learn." _She demanded, what were the teachers drinking at this school, stressH20? Which has how many compounds Miss Swan? I carried on mocking myself in my mind, I hadn't witness Sean leaving the class, and not returning five minutes before the end. He was told to stay behind to catch up on the class notes, Poor Sean; being alone with shadow-face was never a pleasant experience. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...BELL! Dinner time, Edward time, and Angela gossip time. She had sent me a text earlier saying she'd spill all at dinner. Speaking of gossip, I hadn't seen Jake today, nor even a text. _Hmm..._ I packed my stuff into my bag and headed out of the room.

"_Hey Bella wait up!" _Sean called.

"_Hi Sean, what's up?" _I turned and asked.

"_Can I speak to you, privately?" _He asked.

"_Erm, yeah sure... where?" _I replied.

He looked around and pointed towards an empty class room. I followed him into the empty class room and sat on the nearest desk. He paced up and down, anxiously, in front of me.

"_Are you ok Sean?" _I asked, so much for the urgency.

"_No not really Bella. I've never... felt like this before." _Sean spoke.

"_What's up Sean? Eaten something dodgy?" _ I asked, truly confused.

He looked at me, and laughed. "_If only Bella, if only..." _

"_Hurry up then Sean, I'm starving!" _I became inpatient, and hungry; not a good combination.

"_Bella... I... I... think I'm... Bella, I think I'm falling for you." _ He said.

"_Oh..." _I began, but before I could continue, his lips darted for mine. Unlike the dare, this wasn't getting me closer to Edward, it was doing the exact opposite, I tried to pull away but he pulled me nearer, lucky I didn't fall off the desk. I managed to shove him hard enough, for him to jerk away.

"_Sean! ENOUGH! I don't feel like that about you, I love my boyfriend. The other day, it was only a dare." _ I confessed, even though he already knew the plan.

"_But Bella, I can't sleep at night, I turn up to lessons not to concentrate when you're there. Bella, I can't not be with you, and I don't even know why that one kiss made me feel like this Bella. Bella please." _He repeatedly said my name. I wiped my mouth, to get the taste Sean off my lips.

"_It's just a crush Sean, you'll get over it. There's loads of other girls out there." _I reassured.

"_It's not just a silly crush Bella. Bella please think about it. Bella." _He begged. Time for some tough love.

I stood up; "_Look Sean, I don't mean to sound mean but, enough is enough. You will get over it, now please don't ever, ever, come on to me again; or you'll have my boyfriend to deal with. Do you understand?" _I said, trying to sound stern.

He nodded, I was about to walk out when Sean spoke up: _"I'll wait for you Isabella, when Cullen messes up, I'll be here."_

"_You're going to be waiting for a very long time." _I replied and stormed out of the classroom. Edward. Crap, he was standing there. He looked angered. Obviously.

"_I'm going to rip his head off." _Edward growled, I grabbed his neck as I jumped onto his waist. My lips placed themselves on his, and Edward's facial expression changed as he tried to calm himself down. He pulled away. I whispered into his ear: _"Leave it, he means nothing. Please, just kiss me." _I looked into his eyes. With that he kissed me, his eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy, and yet filled with love and anger at the same time. He wasn't angry at me, he wasn't just angry at Sean, he was angry at himself.

I pulled myself away, and apologized to Edward, he told me I had nothing to apologize for, and then a smile lit across his face.

"_Quick, before Sean comes out." _Edward grabbed my hand, still smiling, and we walked to the cafeteria. "_By the way Bella, I love you too." _I blushed my favourite shade of crimson red, and his grin widened.

"_Bella love, seeing as I can't punch Nixon, how about Emmett?" _ I thought for a long time on this question, I knew whatever my answer; as soon as Emmett heard, Edward or No Edward, Sean was a goner.

"_Emmett's going to find out eventually. Wanna take bets on how many bones of Sean's he breaks?"_ I asked, Edward laugh. I continued: _"You see, I don't really want to give permission, as you know... it's not the mafia and stuff, but nobody can control Emmett and Alice's big gob. Unless we don't tell them?" _I asked.

"_Too late. Jessica is behind us, she heard everything as well." _Crap. That's the entire school knowing in under five minutes._ "We are quite the player aren't we Miss Swan?" _Edward teased. I winked at him and said: _"You are the only person in my team Edward."_ I kissed his hand. We entered the cafeteria, to be swarmed by Alice, Angela and Rosalie; Alice was the quicker one. All three of them dragged me away from Edward and to our table. Edward followed in pursuit.

"_Ladies, I'm hungry!" _I groaned.

"_Talk now, eat later." _Alice demanded, I looked around everyone's eyes were on me. From my left, Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Jake, Edward joined me on my right.

"_It's unfair on Edward." _I begged.

"_You're right." _Rosalie said. _"Edward go get your girlfriend some food." _She grinned. Edward rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Rosalie looked at Jake, and Jake nodded; he stood up and followed him.

"_Well, Sean asked to speak to me, blahblahblah, he confessed he was falling for me, then kiss me. I tried to pull away but he just kept pushing against it, until I shoved him." _Gasps escape the girls mouths and growls from the gentleman.

"_Then, I told him that I didn't like him like that, and that I love Edward, then he kept going on and on and on, so I shouted at him and told him to never touch me again or Edward would sort him out. He said he'd wait for me, as Cullen was bound to mess up." _I continued.

More gasps. Emmett spoke up: _"He's going no-where near you Bella! I'll make sure of that. Edward won't sort him out, I will!" _No-one objected to Sean becoming Emmett's new punch bag, I felt I should oblige and speak up for Sean, but reliving the events in my head, I felt emotional. Luckily, Edward wasn't around. The girls knew how I was feeling, and a girly group hug occurred.

"_Anyway enough about me." _I looked over my shoulder to see Jake's whereabouts. _"What did you do last night Angela?" _I winked at her.

She blushed. I felt my blush was becoming contagious.

"_After you two left, we talked a lot and discussed things, we're just going to see where things go and get to know each other. Then after that discussion, we made out for quite a I left, unlike Edward." _She grinned, very pleased with her actions. Wit-woos filled the table, but then silence, as Edward and Jake came back and Edward picked me up and placed me on his knee. Emmett held out his hand for a hi-five off Jake, and both Jake and Edward looked confused. I whispered into Edward's ear Angela's triumph, explaining the hi-fived, and he laughed and kissed my ear. The all table then didn't matter, as I was in a world of my own with Edward. Edella-land. Beward. Yes, Beward-land. I giggled as Edward continue to kiss the back of my neck. He tugged playfully at the scarf around my neck, and I shot him a glare.

"_This is a very nice scarf you're wearing by the way." _He teased, quietly.

" _Edward, you seem to have something on your neck!" _I continue. "_Is it me or is it hot in here? Perhaps you should undo your shirt Edward, show off your collar bones." _ I teased back, only loud enough for Edward; hopefully, to hear, I un-did his top replied into my ear:

"_Because nobody wants you to pass out. Speaking of hot, maybe you should take that scarf off?" _He teased again.

I turned my body to face him, I growled, he then kissed me.

"_Whoa. You two. Room please?" _I turned back around to see the all table looking at me and Edward once more. I blushed, Emmett boomed with laughter. Edward had gotten me a ham sandwich and I began to eat it when the sudden laughter from bear Emmett stopped. I turned around to face the entrance, it was Sean.

Emmett stood up, and roared across the room: _"YOU!"_

_**AN: AGAIN, I was going to stop it there, but I'm in a generous mood.**_

If anyone else had just been shouted of by Emmett, they would have ran so far there new career would be that of an Eskimo, however, unlike other males Sean was gutsy. He continued to walk over to his table, ignoring the Hulk from our table. Emmett bounced over to Sean and tapped him on the shoulder, Sean stupidly turned around to be greeted by Emmett's fist.

"_That is for touching Bella. You never touch her again, ever!" _He exclaimed, Sean was on the floor. Emmett climbed on top of him, he raised his fist behind his head: _"And this is for trying to break up my brother and his girlfriend..." _He was about to punch Sean when Edward grabbed his fist, and pulled Emmett off Sean. Emmett, puzzled, looked at Edward and slumped off to the table. Sean wiped the blood of his lip, and stood up, Edward looked at him, then turned his back and walked away.

"_I'm going to get her Cullen, you watch me!" _Sean exclaimed. Emmett was about to give him another round of Emmett power, when Edward spun around and punched Sean in the face, harder than what Emmett did. Edward climbed on top of Sean as he collapse to floor.

"_Haven't you got it into your thick skull? She doesn't like you, she'll never like you!" _Edward shouted into a shock Sean's face. Edward had been fighting a lot this week. Edward got off Sean and began to walk away, when Sean jumped up and ran at Edward, tackling him to the floor. With this Emmett and Jasper ran at Sean throwing him off Edward. However, Jake had beaten them to Sean as he grabbed Sean first, punching him. Sean's friends came and it turned into World War III. In one minute, Mr Rose would walk through those doors and more detentions would be issued, and I wouldn't get to see my boyfriend for another month by this rate. They would be breaking some new record. Just then Alice walked over into the middle of the warpath and shouted: "_Enough! Do you want to live in detention?" _With that Cullen's, Hale and Black released their grips of the Sean clan and finally took the high road, and sat back down on our table. I had caused this fight, and I had cause Edwards and Jacobs fight. Jeez, Bella; what are you doing?

We had all decided to go sit outside, away from all the aggro. It was a surprisingly sunny day, and most of the students were outside. We all layed down on the dry grass in our couples... Jasper and Alice were sat making daisy chains, whilst Rosalie was receiving a back massage off Emmett. Jake and Angela were sat listening to music whilst talking about random things. Me and Edward layed next to each other, hands interlinked, I kissed his knuckles were they had redden, and he moaned. None of us spoke anymore about the Sean situation, we decided to let it pass for now. Then, Edward grabbed my wrist, he pulled me on top of him, I was sat legs at the side of Edwards waist, he was still led down. He pulled me close to him and we kissed, practically horizontal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, he was now sat up, but I towered over him. He grinned, and I grinned. We really needed to tone things down, but we just kept forgetting where we were. I quickly glimpse around Alice had covered Jasper in daisy chains and they too were now making out, Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared, and Jake and Angela were in deep conversation whilst exchanging kisses. I turned back to Edward, and un-did his shirt a couple of buttons, and retrace my steps from last night to go over the markings. He laughed, I looked at him from under my eyelashes, a dazzling look, which made him stop laughing and made him lift my chin up and kiss me passionately.

Later, the bell rang. History, Chemistry, it was now time for Maths.

**AN: We'll end it there. As it's reaching 5000+, and I need to revise. :D**

**Thanks a lot for reading; means a lot.**

**Review and stuff – maybe. ;] I'm not going to threaten you... or maybe I will.**

**No, I kid. LATER x!**


	14. Chapter 14: It's Like A Vicious Circle

**VERY SORRY ABOUT IT'S LATE-NESS. I'm not even going to bother with all the excuses, Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Please forgive me for the lateness! :]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

I kissed Edward goodbye and walked over to Jake and Angela. I coughed numerous of times, like Jake had done to me; sweet - sweet revenge. Jake shot a glance at me as he released Angela and he growled.

"_Time for Maths!" _I beamed, to over excited for Maths, more to be annoying. Jake moaned but stood up and grabbed Angela's hand.

"_You ready Jake?" _I asked.

"_For what?" _He also asked, confused. I whispered into Angela's ear about what I was about to do and she nodded.

"_This!" _I shouted, and I jumped on his back. "_Mush!" _Jake grinned, we always did this. He sped past Edward and I waved like royalty. Edward began laughing, but then Emmett jumped on his back and shouted: "_Giddy up Cowboy!" _with added: _"Yee-arhs!". _Edward and Emmett were close on our tails, but me and Jake were professionals. Some students saw us coming and quickly opened the doors as we speeded through the corridors. Edward was strong, but Emmett looked heavy, and Edward didn't look to be balancing well. The students moved to the far side of the corridor as –god knows what it looked like- a stampede of rhinos came charging through. I whispered to Jake, to let me down and watch their faces as they keep running. On three, he slid me down to his right and we stood far back. Edward and Emmett who were practically next to us looked right with their faces on the floor, due to Edward looking at us he didn't see the wall, and crash. Emmett and Edward were on the floor in a heap of tangled ligaments. Jake, the nice guy that he is, shouted: _"PILE ON!!!" _Flocks of students, including Jake, ran towards the unfortunate two, however; Edward heard Jake shouting _pile on_ and got up and quickly moved out of the way. I collapsed on the floor with laughter watching Emmett trying to beat off the younger kids, and laughed even more when I saw Edward join in with the _pile on. _However entertaining that this was, I had to get to lesson. I walked over to the pile on and grabbed Jake's arm, and pulled him out. Angela had seen the whole show, and was also laughing. She told me: _"I'm glad I didn't jump on Edwards back, otherwise that would of been me at the bottom of that pile!" _She continued to laugh, and I did too. Jake and Angela were in my maths class, thank god.

Luckily, Maths wasn't that far and we made it just on time.

Jake took his place at the front of the class next to Mike, and I sat in my place next to Angela. It was time for the chat. Mr Swift set the class on trigonometry work whilst he marked some practice exam papers.

"_So Ang, how is it?" _I asked, quietly.

"_How is what?"_ She asked, innocently.

"_Upsetting Ben by sticking your tongue down Jake's throat?" _I laughed.

Just then, Angela hit me.

"_Ow!" _I exclaimed loudly.

"_Bella Swan, is everything ok?" _Mr Swift glared.

"_Yes sir, I just... got a paper-cut." _I lied. (**A/N: Check that New Moon reference, accidental!)**

"_Then be more careful Bella." _He said in a mocking tone. The class laughed. I blushed. I flicked Angela in the arm and whispered _thanks, _she gave me a thumbs up.

"_It's good by the way." _She winked.

I laughed, louder than I planned.

"_What now Miss Swan?" _Mr Swift exclaimed, still glaring.

"_Nothing sir." _I lied, once more. He gave me a look of _I don't believe you. I'm watching you. _

He continued to mutter about errors in the practice paper he was marking, and I continue to gossip about Jake related things.

"_It's pretty cool that my best friends are going out." _I told Angela truthfully. She smiled at me and finally changed the subject onto me and Edward.

"_So are you two ever going to get off each other?" _She teased. I glared at her.

"_We aren't that bad..." _I said, trying to keep my shade of red to a pink.

"_Bella, let's be reasonable. You never have your tongue out of his mouth, and when you do... on that rare, rare occasion. His tongue is in yours! It's like a vicious circle." _She whispered, not only did I laugh extremely loud to Angela's quiet rant, I also got sent out of the classroom, a first for little old Bella.

I stood up, and the death marched played as I slowly walked towards the exit, Mr Swift told me to take my work, and he'd come and get me 10 minutes before the end of the lesson. I walked past Jake and I heard him laugh under his breath, I quickly shot a glance back at him, luckily Mr Swift didn't notice. I was getting a bad reputation. I sat on the floor outside the classroom, and continued with the trigonometry questions; being a nerd that I was, I finished them in no time, which fortunately meant I had twenty minutes free. I got out my phone. I sent a text.

_Hey boyfriend. So I've been kicked out of Maths, I'm outside. ;) xxx_

We couldn't disappoint Angela by allowing me to be alone for twenty minutes could we? I received a reply a couple of moments later.

_Bella (badass), you're a bad influence on me. But hey! I'm not complaining, I'll be there in five... xxx_

EPOV

History, for some insane reason I did double History, I dropped out of Art a while back, and I was given the choice of advanced History or advanced Geography, a great selection. I chose History, and Alice managed to get in my lesson too, Jasper was also in my lesson; they were mesmerised with each other, this was probably the reason Alice chose advanced History.

How to get out of History?

I put up my hand. I didn't have Mrs Summer/Mr Rose for advanced History, I didn't even have Mr Reckett, I had quite a young cool teacher called Mr Warwick, he knew quite a bit and made lessons interesting, but right now I had other interests.

"_What's up Edster?" _He asked.

"_I'm not feeling to good Nick."_ He insisted we called him by his first name and not sir, he also said not to tell Mr. Reckett or anyone else about this.

Nick replied sympathetically with: _"Oh ok! Head down to the first aid room. Make sure you catch up though!" _He insisted. I packed up my things, and Alice shot me a puzzling look, so much for being mesmerised. I walked out of the classroom and headed for Bella...

I turned the corner, with one minute to spare.

_Beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy. My girlfriend there she was, sitting on the floor; looking rather bored. _

I walked over to her and stood in front of her. She looked up and immediately a smile grew across her face, she stood up and put her arms around my neck.

BPOV

"_You're early Edward."_ I beamed.

"_Anything for you Bella." _He smiled, my rescuer.

"_What was the excuse?" _I asked how he got out of history and he told me that he told Nick he wasn't feeling well, I would thank Nick later, although not to his face.

"_Kiss me Edward." _I asked. Without a second of hesitation, Edward's lips were on mine and we began our usually routine. He pushed me against the wall, and my hands roamed through his hair, and his hands roamed around my back, massaging it. Like always, the kiss changed, I was lifted so my legs hooked around Edward's waist, and we moved at such at speed but with accuracy. Our tongues danced together, I placed my hands onto Edward's chest. He placed his hands around my thighs; our kiss continued like this, it was wonderful. I let out a moan, and this made Edward pause, I blushed my favourite shade of red. I looked at Edward, a grin on his face, and he began to kiss my neck, which turned into bites. I whispered into Edward's ear: "_There never going to go away Edward", _then I laughed as it tickled. I looked at my watch, we surprisingly had five minutes left, I told Edward that he best hide or I was a dead woman, and he agreed I had been in enough trouble for one week. Edward let me down, then hugged me. He sighed into my ear, then... "_I love you Bella." _

I quickly looked up at him, my face had been buried in his chest. Jake had told me he loved me, but I never really understood the words until now. Jake's love was as friendship. Edward was in love with me?

I continued to look at him, he was blushing. I laughed, and he tilted his head, very confused.

"_I love you too." _I replied, with that he kissed me.

* * *

ANG POV.

Bella, gone. Leaving me to suffer with this trigonometry alone! I managed to work my way through it, and managed time to spare. I lifted up my head, to gaze at Jake. I began to day dream, he was beautiful. I watched his every movement's, if we hadn't been making out earlier this would be classed as stalking, but it was acceptable. I sighed. Quite loudly. With that numerous people turned around, including Jake. Mr Swift gazed up at me, still marking his papers, and glared; I quickly looked down.

I slowly lifted my head back up, and Jake was still staring. I blushed a shade of red. I smiled back at him and it was returned with a smile. I winked at him, and his smile grew, and he tilted his head. I swept a piece of hair behind my ear, and gazed up at him from under my eyelashes. I let out a giggle, as I witness Jake bite his lip. We carried on gazing at each other until Mr Swift coughed. I'm surprised it lasted that long, Jake sat quite close to the front.

"_Have you two finished your trigonometry?" _He asked.

"_Yes sir." _I replied.

"_Um... nearly." _Jake said, oh dear; I had been distracting him from his work.

"_You have five minutes Jacob. Angela, please go get Bella." _He asked. I got up out my seat, and walked past Jake casually. I looked behind me and saw Jake was checking me out, which made me blush and laugh at the same time. Jake caught that I saw him, and blushed. I opened the door, and looked around the corridor. To my surprise, there was Bella, and she wasn't alone. She was playing tonsil tennis with a certain Edward Cullen.

I walked over to them both and coughed, Bella pulled away from Edward and looked disappointed.

"_Mr Swift wants you to come back in." _I grinned. She looked at Edward, who looked like a sad puppy, but she quickly pecked him goodbye and he walked back to his lesson, I guess. Bella watched him leave, and when she turned back around, I gave her my biggest grin.

"_Just be thankful it wasn't Swift that came out to get you Bell-tower!" _With that I ran into the classroom before Bella could punch me.

There were only a few minutes left of the lesson thankfully. We walked back in and Jake began smiling again, I and Bella took our places, and Mr Swift began.

"_Bella, have you finished the work?" _Mr Swift smiled at the thought of Bella not finishing her work. "_Yes sir." _She smiled equally back, a sigh silently escaped Mr Swift's lips; he got no fun these days.

"_Very well. Everyone pass your sheets to the front. I'll get them marked for next lesson. Sorry if you didn't learn much today, I'm behind in my marking. Next lesson will be back to normal." _He emphasised the word normal and quickly looked at Bella, who was doodling away on her hand. I peered over to see _Edward_ in cursive writing complete with love heart. I poked Bella in the side, who flinched. I pointed towards her hand, and she smiled. She then grabbed my hand and told me too look away. Being the fool that I am, I did.

It tingled. I couldn't feel the outline of the letters 'J' or 'A', so I looked.

I whispered fiercely: _"If you dare put a N at the end of that; you're a dead woman."_

BPOV.

I decided since Ang had interrupted mine and Edward's kiss, I'd get a little revenge. The plan had come to me when she pointed to the drawings on my hand. That was it. _BEN._

I grabbed her hand, and told her to look away. I began my revenge...

I neatly drew a cursive _B_ in black ink, still joined together a _E_, I was about to finish with a _N_ when she turned back.

"_If you dare put a 'N' at the end of that' you're a dead woman." _Angela whispered furiously in my ear.

This was it... follow through with the plan or wave the little white flag?

White flag, Angela probably could kick my ass.

I drew a _L, _followed by another _L,_ and to ice the cake a _A; complete with a love heart._

We both laughed at each other, and were both quite surprised that Mr Swift hadn't cracked on to our not paying attention foolness. He probably did, but just couldn't be bothered sending us out for the last minute. With that the bell rang, and: _"Bella please stay behind."_

The class filed out, along with Angela and Jake, Jake grabbed Angela's hand and they both walked out together. It was half two, and time for last lesson; Biology. This made me smile. I was with my favourite lab partner. I walked to the front of the class to get my grilling.

"_Isabella Swan, do you wish to say anything?" _He asked, stern.

"_Sorry... for disrupting your lesson; it won't happen again Sir." _I told him what he wanted to hear.

"_Too right it won't happen again, if it does parents will have to be informed. You may go." _Oh I may, may I? Who made him the Queen of Sheba? I didn't complain verbally, I just walked out and ranting mentally. I exited the room, and closed the door behind me, and let out a sigh. I turned to the end of the corridor and headed for Biology.

Just then, I screamed.

I had been walking quietly towards the Biology building when a pair of smooth hands wrapped around my eyes and a heavenly familiar voice said: _Guess who?! _In a very excited tone. I decided to play along.

"_Erm...Mike Newton?" _I asked.

"_WHATT? Mike Newton? Seriously?!" _The familiar voice argued. He place his arms around my waist.

"_Ok, maybe not... erm... Tyler?" _I asked again.

"_Bella... would Mike or Tyler do this?" _With that the 'mysterious' voice's lips kissed my neck and move up to my ear and said: _"Now, try again Bella."_

"_EDWARD!" _I spinned on the spot, and beamed up into his eyes.

He tilted his head and asked: _"Seriously Mike and Tyler?"_

"_Of course not Edward. You are the only mysterious one for me." _I laughed and continued to walk to Biology with Edward walking behind me, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

We reached Biology on time, however Mr Banner was running late. The class gathered outside the room in groups, me and Edward joined Angela and Jake. I faced Edward, whose back was against the wall, and he still had his arms around my waist; he pulled me closer. We kissed for a little while, Mr Banner still didn't show up. Edward sat on the floor crossed legged, and I went to sit infront of him, but he said a girl shouldn't have to sit on the floor, so I sat in his lap; his plan all along no doubt. In had been six minutes, and still no show from Mr Banner. It didn't take long for me and Edward to be pestered. Tyler walked over to us and asked...

"_Bella. Have you and Edward done it yet?" _

"_WHAT?!" _I quickly reacted.

"_Well it's just your always making out, and I walked past the maths corridor before and it was a bit over the top for the maths corridor. I mean, at least the janitors closest."_ He continued.

"_That's none of your business Tyler." _Edward spoke. _"Now go away." _Tyler went to walk before Edward shouted: _"Next time take a picture Tyler, it lasts longer." _With that he place his hand to my cheek, and turned my face and he kissed me. Woos filled the corridor, mainly from Angela and Jake, I still blushed none the less. I pulled away from Edward, to turn around to see a hideous Stanley face infront of me.

"_Is it true then Bella? You and Edward have slept together?" _She mocked.

Again Edward butted in: _"Numerous of times." _I hit Edward in the leg, but still laughed as Jessica's face fell to the floor, she turned around and walked away. I asked Edward: _"When were these numerous times dear?" _

"_Hypothetically; we did sleep in the same bed for numerous hours." _He continued. _"That's what she meant right?" _He winked at me, and I continued laughing. I stood up, and Edward moaned. I sat back down in Edward's lap but across it; instead of facing front. I lifted my hands up into his hair, and played with his hair. I suddenly became really sleepy. I placed my head into his chest and closed my eyes as he kissed my head and gently played with my hair.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up; or should I say awoken, it was four o'clock.

"_This is the second time I've seen you wake up today." _Edward beamed down.

"_I fell asleep?" _I yawned.

He laughed: _"Yeah. Mr Banner didn't turn up for lesson, so everyone left. You fell asleep, so I decided to watch you sleep." _He continued. _"But I thought if we stay in the corridor, we'd probably get shouted at, so this is why where here..."_

"_Where are we?" _I asked, questioning my surroundings for the first time, we weren't in school anymore that's for sure.

"_Erm... my bedroom." _Edward blushed. _"I didn't know where else to go. I carried you out of school, no idea how you didn't wake up in the car." _

"_Your bed is rather comfy Edward." _I teased, truth though.

"_Why thank you." _He replied. I realised that I was under the covers and Edward was above them.

"_Edward what are you doing?" _I asked.

It took him a minute to realise what I asked, I looked at him then the covers. He didn't answer, so I lifted up the covers.

"_Oh! Well didn't want you to scream when you woke up."_ I laughed. He climbed in.

EPOV

I climbed under the covers, and looked at Bella. She was astounding. I moved closer to Bella, and put my arm around her waist.

"_Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" _I asked. She blushed, and didn't answer.

"_You're extremely beautiful Bella." _I kissed her lips.

We began kissing, until...

"_BELLA! BROTHER!" _Emmett came barging in the room. I reminded myself to get my revenge next time Rosalie was over. Bella pulled the covers over her head, and I'm sure she was radiating a red glow.

"_Emmett you idiot, get out!" _I barked.

"_I can't Edward. I'm afraid if I leave this room then I'll probably end up becoming an Uncle. And, Edward... I'm just not that ready for that sort of responsibility." _Emmett beamed, that was it!

"_EMMETT!"_ I got out from under the covers, and raced towards the door, and Emmett ran for the hills. I closed the door, and this time remembered to lock it.

"_Be thankful it wasn't Mum." _Emmett whispered through the door, and then blew kisses as he departed. These were the times that I wish I was an only child.

"_What time is it?" _Bella finally resurfaced.

I looked at my watch and replied: _"It's five." _

"_Crap!" _Bella exclaimed. "_I best be going, my mum will be wondering where I am." _She laughed.

Bella got out of my bed, and sorted out the creases in her clothes. She walked over to me, and I hugged her and we kissed goodbye. She went to unlock the door, but then turned around: _"Where's my truck Edward?" _

I winked at her, and mouthed at her to follow me. We walked down the stairs and out of the front door, and there was Bella's truck.

"_How!?" _Bella asked.

"_Jake drove it here with his bike in the back, then drove back to his place... get this... with Angela." _I smirked, I was turning into a bickering old lady.

"_Ooo! My man, you're such a gossip!" _She laughed, I laughed too.

"_Wait..." _She began. "_Didn't you have detention?" _

I laughed, _"Yeah, we were suppose to but Faulkner wasn't there, and if the teacher isn't there after ten minutes, you're allowed to leave... well that's what Emmett said. I think Emmett has something to do with Faulkner's disappearance."_

We exchanged puzzling looks of concern for Miss Faulkner, then I grabbed Bella and hugged her, and kissed her forehead.

"_Drive safely."_ With that, Bella drove out of the drive and around the corner.

**BPOV**

"_Where have you been_!?" I was greeted by Renee.

"_With..." _I started, before...

"_I wouldn't bother saying Angela, Billy told me Jake's new girlfriend; Angela, is at their house." _Charlie finished.

"_I haven't been with Angela... I've been with Alice Cullen." _This was it, I nearly said Jessica Stanley but a voice inside of my head laugh, I would rather get caught then say that I've been with Jessica.

"_Where?"_ Charlie asked.

"_She wanted to go shopping." _I lied, although Alice probably would of wanted to go shopping.

"_You could of phoned you know..." _Renee added.

"_I'm sorry my phone died." _This was true, it had.

"_And Alice doesn't have a phone?" _Charlie questioned.

"_I'm sorry, didn't think you would mind." _I looked at the floor.

"_Bella... you can go out, just give us a phone call saying what time your home and where you're going ok?" _Charlie asked.

"_Ok."_ I said, relieved I had gotten away with it, guilt-ridden for lying to my parents.

"_Have you eaten Belly?" _Mum asked.

"_Surprisingly not." _I answered, with this Renee smiled and headed towards the kitchen, and Charlie took his place back in his chair. After finishing my tea, with was a chicken salad, I told my parents I had to do some school work, and walked upstairs. It took me about 2 hours to complete all work set today, _idiots. _I packed my bag for the next day, just in case I was late again. Friday. A very busy week. I got my iPod and led on my bed, it was now half seven. Lying on my bed, I thought about the week events, shattering. Tomorrow, I had Art, PE, English and Geography, and then it was the weekend...

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke suddenly to _Bring Me The Horizon _blaring down my ear. I could have been thankful for this alarm call, as I was still in my clothes; however my left ear had seemed to have gone deaf. I got out of bed and changed into my PJs, then plonked back into bed; not before catching a glimpse of the clock; it was 2AM. However, before falling back into a deeper sleep, I saw my phone. Messages.

One was...

_Hi Bella. Hope you got home ok. xxx :] I MISS YOU ALREADY. Ed. xx_

Another was...

_It's me again. Don't mean to sound like a stalker, just wondering if you're home. Text me when you get this, please. Ed.. xxx_

Thirdly:

_Bella! Everything ok? PLEASE ANSWER THE PHONE._

A few miss calls were added to the collection along with a text sent half an hour after the last saying – I say a text, it was more like an essay. -

_Phew. Well, like the stalker I am, I drove past your house and your truck was there. But just to make sure, I climbed that hideously high tree again, and saw you zoned out on the bed lol. I'm a freak. You looked beautiful sleepy also. :)__ Sorry for being paranoid!! Sweet dreams. xx _

I giggled at the thought of Edward climbing the tree, and his worrying nature. Along with Edwards worried texts, Angela had sent me a few texts telling me to behave myself. ME?! She was the one swarming off with Jake, at least I was asleep. She also thanked me for writing 'Bella' on her hand, as it made Jake extremely jealous. Before I went back to sleep, I texted Edward, apologizing for the late message, and not texting him when I got home, I told him that my phone had died. I also told him that it wasn't paranoia, or stalkerness, it was just that he cared, and that I loved him for that.

Speaking of sleep, where was I?

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. :]**

**Thanks for the reviews/story alerts and things. :P**

**Things will start picking up after the next chapter. :] It wont be day by day. **

**THANKS. x  
**


	15. Chapter 15: OK Inspector Morse!

FIRSTLY, I'm so sorry its late. I haven't had my computer for the past week, and I'm enjoying sleep to much. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

I awoke the next morning in a daze, I was blinded by the sunlight shining in through the window; it was scorching. I felt like an ant underneath a magnifying glass. I lazily got out of bed, and looked at the clock. Great, I had awoken 30 minutes earlier than usual. At least I won't be late for school today. I decided on wearing a black vest top with denim shorts today, a classy style. I feared if I wore jeans I would melt into a colourful puddle. I sat on my bed and put on some trainer socks, what shoes to wear today? I wasn't much of a sandal girl, so decided on a boyish wimp out and put on vans; surely Alice wouldn't hurt me to bad?

My phone went off. Surely not...

"_Don't even bother dressing like a boy today Bella. I want to see some flesh! Your beloved Alice. xx "_

I was about to reply when...

"_Agreed, flesh is good! :) love Edward. xx"_

I was about to reply when...

"_If you reply to Edward first, I won't be happy. Alice xxx!" _I laughed at the thought of them two arguing. I decided Edward wouldn't hurt me, so sent a group text to both phones, which would do it.

"_Hey you two. There is flesh, but there are also vans. Vans are good. Love you Bella. ;) xxx" _For another couple of minutes, I received numerous texts. One from Edward replying with: _"FLESSSSSSSSH!". _Another from Alice questioning my outfit, I told her she would have to wait. I was hungry. I tidied up my room and headed downstairs. Charlie was gone, Renee was sat at the kitchen table drinking and reading the newspaper.

"_Hey Mum." _I politely said, I was in a rather good mood.

"_Hey Daughter." _She glanced up from her paper, and began the mocking.

"_Shorts? Bella... this wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. Edward Cullen?" _She teased.

"_Mum!"_ I yelped. Thankfully Edward wasn't here to hear this, there was a God out there. I walked over to the fridge to hide myself.

"_Fine, fine. He's a very lucky boy though!" _She laughed.

"_Mum! Slightly weird yeah?"_ I asked.

"_Fine, so how come you didn't buy anything whilst shopping with... Alice wasn't it?" _Was she interrogating me?

"_Yeah Alice. Well, I was more like a donkey then a buyer. Alice does love to shop!" _This was partly true, Alice did love to shop, but I wasn't a donkey; not yet anyway.

Mum laughed, and then it began.

"_So where were you really?" _Mum asked.

"_What? I was shopping." _I lied.

"_Seriously Bella? I was young once you know... and I've heard alot about Edward from you..." _She began quoting me. "_So gorgeous!" _I laughed as she acted like a bimbo.

"_Firstly, I didn't say anything of the sort to.. you... Secondly, stop listening to mine and Angela's phone conversations!" _

"_Fine. But, I know you weren't shopping... with Alice."_ She said the last bit quietly.

"_Ok Inspector Morse. Thought it was Dad that worked for the police force?" _I teased.

She laughed; _"Rubs off on you after a while, I'll be like G.I Jane in no time!" _With that, we sat around the table in fits of giggles. Talking about school, work, TV, the weather, anything really. I'm glad I woke up early. I now had about 40 minutes left till school started, I decided to get some rays. I brushed my teeth, said goodbye to Renee, and headed out. Before setting off, I texted Angela and said I'd get her for those texts last night. I began my revenge with texting Jake; _"Have fun last night J? Mwahahaha." _I then put on a _Paramore_ CD, and began my journey to school.

I was there very soon, there was a lack of traffic on the roads at 8:30 in the morning. I sat outside the school inbetween the green scenery, where we had sat one lunch time. In English, besides _Kite Runner_, we had Shakespeare as well; Romeo and Juliet; typical right? I had already read it a zillion times, one more wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean it's a classic.

I began reading, when a heavenly voice sang;

_" __**'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night' **__or till 8:40 this morning." _He smiled down at me.

"_**O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo**__?" _ I quoted back to my admirer.

"_What? Who is this Romeo fellow that you speak of my lady?" _He teased.

"_I do not know, just some fellow I know..." _I spoke.

"_You are a tease fair maiden; __**'Tempt not a desperate man'**__."_ The desperate man spoke.

"_Morning Edward." _I smiled, my smile was returned with a kiss, then a grin... an evil grin. Edward put my book aside, and grabbed my hand.

"_Care to dance my lady?" _He kissed my hand.

DANCE?! Me!? Rhythm!? Haha, bless ignorant Edward. I was going to run for it.

"_Sure...just one minute." _Edward pulled me up, then let go off my hand. His first mistake, I patted the grass of me, then shouted...

"_HIDE! Jessica's coming!" _With that, gullible Edward turn his head, his second mistake. I ran for the hills! Or at least, I would have, if I didn't stumble so much. Edward realised my plot, as he scanned the area for an invisible Jessica and was soon in pursuit.

"_Bella what are you doing!?" _He shouted from behind me, he would catch me up in a matter of minutes, there was no stopping.

"_Running dear!"_ I laughed. Oh, laughing bad... slows down running.

I heard Edward laugh from behind me, he was gaining on me. I had made it to the field. Keep running!

"_Why are you running?" _He asked.

"_Cant- dance- dear!" _I tried to be polite.

Again, Edward laughed. I began to run around the field, I gave it my all. This was my exercise for today.

"_When I catch you Bella, we're dancing!" _Edward yelled.

"_Then... you won't catch me, ever!" _I yelled back, with this Edward finally starting 'running'. I was tackled to the floor in a matter of no time, I was surprised I lasted that long. He tackled me lightly, but I still hit the floor with some impact, with Edward on top of me.

"_Hey didn't see you there Eddy." _I teased, and smiled.

"_Very funny Bella. You're quite some runner when you're not in PE." _He said.

"_Don't want to threaten the other kids."_ I sarcastically returned. He laughed.

"_Time to dance dear?" _Edward asked.

"_Nope, I'd rather..." _I had to get out of dancing, and making out was a bonus. I placed my hands onto his face, and poked at his lip; hinting at what I wanted.

"_Oh." _Edward replied, knowing the end of that sentence. "_Wouldn't you like to dance first?" _I'd give him this; he was persistent.

_"But Edward..."_ I began.

"_But what Bella?_ He interrupted.

_"**For you and I are past our dancing days."**_ I quoted Romeo and Juliet again.

He laughed, and kissed me softly. He pulled away before I could react.

"_Um?" _I replied with.

"_I like what you're wearing today Bella." _He grinned a wicked grin.

I had took in Romeo's appearance before, but it hadn't sunk in yet. He too was wearing ¾ shorts, black. He was also wearing a tight red t shirt; which had a vans logo in the corner, which made me laugh.

"_I like your appearance too Ed. Erm, aren't you rather hot in that t-shirt? I mean that in two ways also." _I smiled a sinful grin.

"_What? Are you implying that I take my t-shirt off Bella?" _He asked, a crooked smile on his face.

"_Yes, I'm implying that muchly." _Was muchly a word? It is now.

He began taking off his tshirt, when I heard gasps coming from across the field. Jess and the clan where sat sunbathing, I wonder how long they had been there. Looks like I wasn't the only one to get early to school today.

"_It looks like we have an audience." _He began putting back on his shirt.

"_Hey Hey! Give the crowd what they want and all." _Edward tilted his head at me and laughed.

Again, he began taking off his shirt. And gasps of shock and excitement filled the area; and there led Edward in all his glory. Topless, above me. I felt the jealously hit me like lighting coming from Jessica.

"_Shall we make Jessica jealous whilst having super-duper fun?" _I asked, innocently.

He laughed and asked: _"What do you have in mind?" _He winked.

"_This." _I place my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer to me, his hands went to my sides, and my vest rose. Our lips connected, our movements in synchronization. His cool hands rubbed my side, and my hands travelled onto his body, feeling the structure of his abs. It had began with trying to make Jessica jealous, but it soon turned into our passionate make-out session where we didn't care for anyone, but each other.

"_TAKE HER TOP OFF!" _A familiar voice yelled. Edward broke away, ready to attacked. I looked up to see a crowd of people watching from the edge of the field. This crowd involved the regulars; Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Angela and Jacob, Mike, Tyler and other familiar faces.

The same voice yelled: _"TAKE HER TOP OFF MAN!" _Emmett. Edward lent down, and whispered into my ear; _"I'm going to kill him." _With that we both laughed, and stood up. Edward, sadly; put back on his shirt.

"_Boo!" _I quietly said to Edward, as he put his arm around me. The entire crowd _roared _'boo', started by Emmett. He really was going to die.

"_We best get going to lesson. Don't want to get a reputation."_ Edward smiled.

"_I don't give a damn about my bad reputation!" _I sang. Edward broke into guitar solo. As we had little time to get to lesson, I had a plan.

"_Eddie?" _I did an innocent face.

"_Oh no, this doesn't sound good." _Edward replied, afraid.

I jumped on his back; "_To Biology boyfriend!" _My legs wrapped around Edward's waist, my arms lightly around his neck. Something felt light, my bag!

"_Crap, I left my bag near Romeo and Juliet!" _As we ran towards the crowd, I saw Angela holding up my bag. "_To Angela!" _Edward changed to face Angela, and we ran towards her. I grabbed my bag and said:

"_Race you and Jake to Biology!" _I beamed, I was a big kid.

We zoomed past the others, and I turned back. Angela was on Jake's back and they were racing towards us. We sped towards Biology, as we gained closer to our destination. I randomly blurted out into Edward's ear: "_I love you." _With this Edward stopped and swung me around so that I was facing his front, my legs still wrapped around his waist. His hands supporting me.

"_I love you Isabella Swan." _With that, he kissed me tenderly. I would of continued but I heard screams coming from down the hall, Jake and Ang where in close pursuit.

"_Quick!" _I yelped. Edward spun me back around onto my back, and we continued on the race. We reached Biology in no time to spare. Edward put me down, and I looked into his eyes. He brushed some hair behind my ear, and looked into my eyes. He kissed me on my forehead, when wolf-whistles filled the room.

"_Looking good Bel-la!!" _Tyler. This guy had some serious issues.

"_Too right!" _Edward beamed, with that he kissed me; which made Tyler stand still – in the perfect place; at that precise time Angela and Jake came charging around the corner, knocking Tyler straight to the floor.

Edward bent down and said: _"Looking good Ty-ler!" _With that Edward, the man that he was, flicked him in face. Mr Banner was in today. He step over a whinging Tyler and unlocked his room. We entered, upon entering Mr Banner apologized to us all for his absence, but we ensured him we didn't mind as; as we finished very early. I sat in my now familiar place next to Edward, with Angela and Jake behind. I really, really liked Biology. The class was full, like always. Seems I wasn't the only one who liked Biology. Mr Banner began the register.

**EPOV**

_Concentrate Edward, concentrate. _I repeatedly told myself to concentrate on what Mr Banner was talking about, but my mind was set on Bella. She was everything I ever needed, ever wanted, ever loved. I didn't use to believe in love at first sight, but we had been dating no longer than a week, and I had already confessed my love. Soppy git; Emmett would say. Those denim shorts weren't helping me either.

"_Edward." _Mr Banner called.

"_Yes sir?" _I replied, a safe bet.

"_That seemed like a question Edward. You're questioning if you're present Edward?"_ Damn it, Bella giggled, along with the rest of the class.

"_No sir. It's probably just... my voice box playing up." _I said smugly, causing more laughter; some from Banner.

"_You've probably been kissing Bella too much!" _Jessica barked. There was a sudden silence. I looked at Bella, whom blushed; this caused Jacob to howl with laughter.

"_I think you're wrong Stanley, I don't kiss her enough." _Laughter, from Bella too; although she did hit me in the arm and said _ssh._

"_Mr Cullen, Miss Stanley. Does this look like an episode of Trisha?" _Banner asked sarcastically; the crowd burst into laughter.

"_You do make a good Trisha sir!" _Someone yelled. The class were practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"_Ok, ok. Settle down!" _Mr Banner began as the laughter and chatter die down, he continued with the register. Mr Banner began his lesson. I tried to pay attention. I secretly ripped a piece of paper from my pad, and wrote: _Good Morning. You look irresistible! I'm very lucky. LOVE Edward x._ I folded it into the tiniest square I could, and coughed.

No response. I coughed again, this got Bella's attention. I handed her the note under the table. She looked confused, but smiled. She kept her eyes cautious on Mr Banner, and opened the note when he turned around to face the board to draw a diagram. She giggled and blushed then as if like a secret agent.

"_Bella Swan. What are we reading today?" _Mr Banner began. It must be true, teachers did have eyes in the back of their heads.

"_Erm... I don't understand sir." _Bella asked, confused or cunning? I tilted my head.

"_What are you reading today?" _Mr Banner said again.

"Er..._Romeo and Juliet sir. Shakespeare." _Bella, cunningly replied. I grinned.

"_A classic. But, what are you reading right now? Would it be a note say from a certain fairy king perhaps?" _Mr Banner asked, remembering the fake note I passed earlier this week. Mr Banner walked over to Bella, and put out his hand suggesting she hand over the note. Bella reluctantly agreed and placed the note in his hand.

Mr Banner cleared his throat: "_Ahem." _He continued; _"Good Morning. You look irresistible! I'm very lucky." _He paused. "_Love Edward." _He emphasised the word love. The class wit-wooed, and Bella looked down at the table. I may of blushed a slight shade of red, just... a little.

"_Well...well Romeo. Keep it to yourself in my lesson right?" _Banner joked, but in a strict tone.

"_Yes sir." _I replied. He continued with his lesson, and set us on our way with an experiment. We all stood up and put on our lab coats. I went and stood by Bella who was getting the equipment in the right place.

"_Hey lab partner." _I smiled.

"_Hey Romeo." _She smiled.

"_Let's get to work!" _I said in a can-do attitude.

We completed the experiment without any mistakes, and with lots of flirting. The same can't be said for Jake and Angela behind us, lots of smoke was coming from that table. Jake had done something wrong, which made me laugh, as Angela sorted everything.

I kept poking Bella's sides which caused her to flinch and shout at me, she wasn't being serious; this made me poke her more. She grabbed my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"_Edward please stop! I'm ticklish." _She begged, between laughter. This triggered the time me and Emmett tickled her in the canteen.

"_You shouldn't of said that Bell." _I replied, and began tickling her sides. She was huddled in the corner, trapped. Luckily Mr Banner had gone out of the room, the perfect timing.

"_Edward please stop! Stop!" _She begged, with that she kissed me. Distracting me from my mission; she was evil. I placed my hand onto her face, and captured a piece of hair that had escaped. Angela coughed, Bella opened her eyes and let go off me. She looked at Angela who mouthed: _Banner will be back soon. _She was right, we were always getting into trouble by getting _distracted. _Bella thanked Angela, and she went back to filling in the results from the experiment, as did I.

**JAKES POV**

I had decided on just watching Angela do the experiment. I had already caused enough havoc. It's not my fault I misread the instructions, and added a bit more then it said. It wasn't like we were the only ones struggling. I looked around the room, each couple bickering and smoke coming between them; except Bella and Edward. Charming, they had beaten us in the race, and now in Biology; they were like the A-Team. They must be bad at something. Then I saw it.

They were bad for each other; they got _distracted _way too easily. Mr Banner had already been gone a couple of minutes, and there they were. First; tickling. Second; lips locked. I nudged Angela to look up from her recovery of the experiment. She looked up and laughed, then coughed; signally Bella to release Edward. Bella looked at Angela, and thanked her after she mouthed about Banner. Bella went back to doing her work, and Edward went back to gazing at her. I kept watching the pair as it was quite comical. Mr Banner had returned and was wandering around the room helping couples out. Edward kept poking Bella in her side, and she shot him a fierce look, which made me laugh. Bella could never be serious. Edward decided on a new tactic. He began whispering things into her ear, which didn't cause her too look angry, but caused her to blush and giggle. Edward was smooth. Then I was distracted by my observations.

"_Ah, quite a pickle Jacob got you in here eh Angela?" _Mr Banner asked.

Angela began; _"Yeah, but we've sorted it now." _She smiled. We? I did nothing, she was too kind.

"_I'm sure you both did everything you could." _Mr Banner winked at me. "_It seems my instructions were unclear as a lot of students seem to be struggling. Perhaps we'll repeat it next week." _

"_Sounds like a plan sir." _I charmed. Mr Banner nodded, and walked over to Bella and Edwards table.

"_Jake-ass, you're a little kiss-ass." _Angela giggled.

"_I am not!" _I gasped, with that I flicked her cheek.

"_Mwahahaa, I win Angel-pie." _I laughed. Angela looked at me, an evil grin across her face.

"_You win?" _She asked, I nodded. _"Fine, if you win guess you won't be needing me anymore. Guess I'll have to get a new boyfriend. Wonder if Mike's single?" _

I gasped, a bit to girly.

"_You wouldn't!" _I exclaimed, playing in with the joke.

"_Oh I would, Mr Black." _She grinned.

"_I'm sorry." _I put on the puppy dog eyes, they always worked.

"_Don't do it Jake! No!" _She closed her eyes, knowing fair well I'd win this. "_Mike wouldn't do this!"_

"_Mike isn't has good looking has me. I am one handsome man Ang." _I smiled, she opened her eyes.

"_Erm... I suppose." _She winked, she blew a kiss at me, and I pretended to catch it. Thank god my brother couldn't see me now.

**BPOV**

Mr Banner walked over to our table, luckily me and Edward where now behaving.

"_It seems you two understood my instructions. Well done!" _Mr Banner seemed pleased. We both smiled. He told us that we could take a seat, and asked if he could show off our experiment to the class. We agreed, and he continued with his tour. Edward's hands were on his thighs, so I decided to get my revenge. We already sat so close, that we were practically on each other's knees. Mr Banner had made his way to the front of the class, and I decided on my revenge. Mr Banner began introducing mine and Edwards experiment. He asked Edward what we had both done.

"_Well, we began with 150g of butter, and then..."_ He continued with the instructions. Here was my sabotage; I placed my hand on his thigh; like Jessica had done earlier this week. It caused Edward to make a yelp during his speech. He then coughed and continued with his speech. I could see that he was uncomfortable, and used it my advantage, sure he'd kill me, but it would be worth it. I moved my hand higher up his thigh, which caused him to yelp even louder.

"_Mr Cullen are you ok?" _Mr Banner asked. Laughter filled the room, mainly from Jake, who could see what was happening.

"_I'm... fine." _Edward strained. He grabbed my hand, and placed it back on my lap. He then quickly finished how we completed the experiment. Mr Banner thanked Edward and I, and told everyone to pack away. Mr B left the room.

"_ISABELLA SWAN!" _Edward shouted at me. I laughed.

"_Yes Edward Cullen?" _Still laughing.

"_You're mean!" _He stuck out his bottom lip, I knew what he wanted. I tapped him on the back, as he turned to face the other way. He turned around slowly, and I kissed his lip.

"_All is forgiven!" _Edward beamed. We packed everything away, and Mr Banner let us go a couple of minutes early. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to our next lesson.

"_I best keep your hands safe Bells." _Edward laughed, I laughed too.

We walked towards English.

**

* * *

(AN: Going to speed things up abit.)

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Could my day get any more hectic? After Biology, I headed towards my second lesson; English. I handed in my English homework, and we were all given more, charming. The lesson dragged, as Miss Faulkner rambled about things that weren't relevant. We had to sit in silence; listening to this torture, therefore I couldn't gossip with Alice.

Dinner time went way to fast, me and Edward were dared not to make out for the rest of the day by Emmett. It didn't bother me too much, I just sat on his knee and we talked, and flirted. There was no rules against exessive flirting. Emmett decided that Jake and Angela should make out the same amount me and Edward do, so they didn't let go of each other for the entire lunch time. We weren't that bad.

The last couple of lessons also dragged, History. We all handed in our essays, except for Mike. Silly old Mike, he claimed his dog ate it. I'm sure he told me he had a cat, either way he's was now in detention with Miss Faulkner after school with Emmett. Poor Mike, Emmett would make it an experience he would never forget.

Geography went past in a daze, and I had made it to the end of the day. Friday. The week was done. What a hectic week it was. I walked over to my truck, and was about to open the door when...

"_BOO!" _Edward jumped out from my truck.

"_EDWARD CULLEN!" _I screamed.

"_Isabella Swan." _He said calmly, laughing. His payback from Biology no doubt.

"_I've got some good news." _He grabbed my hands. "_It's the end of the day." _With that, he kissed me. I pulled away.

"_It's only 4 o'clock." _I said.

"_Yep, and I struck a deal with Emmett. We won't kiss till the end of the day. The school day, and school has ended." _He spoke.

"_Edward Cullen, you sly dog." _I said.

"_It's why you love me Bella." _He charmed.

"_It's one of many reasons." _I smiled, and we began kissing.

_"What are you doing this weekend Bella?" _Edward asked.

I racked my brain, I did have something planned. Renee told me this morning. Oh no, I remember.

_"Crap. I've got to go back to Forks. Relatives birthday." _Sadly, I spoke.

_"Aw that sucks. Guess the next time I'll see you is Monday?" _He asked.

_"Yep. I'll ring you though." _I smiled.

_"Me too." _He smiled. _"Bella... you know that everyone says we make out all the time?" _I nodded, he continued. _"Well this weekend, we're not going to be with each other, so..." _He began, but I interrupted his speech with his plan. I kissed his lips, and we began our hobby.

* * *

**I realise that is has been rushed towards the end, but I spent so long in Biology and the bit before that Chapter 15 would end up as a novel, rather than a chapter if I did all the lessons that day. I'm just trying to pick up the pace.**

**I W I L L U P D A T E V E R Y S O O N.**

**If I dont, shoot me!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Could Get Pregnant Or An STI

**Hey guys. You like? Two new chapters in one week? :) Sorry for updates being late recently, I'm not going to make excuses. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"_Hey Aunt Ethel!" _I was smothered in kisses and hugs.

"_Isabella!" _ She insisted on calling me by my full name. Tomorrow it was Aunt Ethel's birthday, Charlie's older brother stuck up wife, according to Renee. I could see where Renee got this from, Ethel was against Charlie's and Renee's marriage; not like it was any of her business.

"_Is that Bella? Come give your Uncle a big hug!" _ Uncle Peter called from the kitchen. Uncle Peter was miles better than Ethel. She even had one of those names; that sounded evil. I was still a bit ticked off that I had to spend the weekend here rather than spend it with Edward. I was squished in a hug that reminded me of Emmett's.

"_Gee P, any tighter and my head will pop off!" _I beamed, I did miss Uncle P.

"_Sorry Kid. But I haven't seen you for a long time!" _He began. _"Hey Renee." _One hug. _"Brother!" _He ruffled up Charlie's hair like they where kids. Ethel rolled her eyes.

"_Should we make our way into the living room?" _Asked Ethel.

"_We shall." _Teased Renee. It seemed to go unnoticed by Ethel, however everyone else laughed silently. We crowded into the living room, and sat down.

"_So Bells, how's Phoenix treating ya?" _Pete asked.

"_Quite... good." _I chose my words carefully, trying not to sound too happy. I put up a fight when leaving Forks, due to leaving my friends behind; Jake in particular.

"_I mean... Jake's moved up there, so all is well." _I continued.

"_Plus she has a boyfriend Petey." _Renee added, Charlie growled.

"_OH! A boyfriend! Well... Well... Isabella Swan." _Pete squawked.

Ethel tutted, and rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah thanks for that Mum." _I replied.

"_What's he like then? Do I have to get my shotgun out?" _ Pete questioned.

Charlie replied with: _"You'll have to get in line Pete." _Renee hit Charlie in the arm.

"_Well... he's kind... same age as me... goes to the same school... and stuff." _ I tried to keep the information restricted.

"_Is that it? Kind? Same age? Where's the gossip Swan!"_ Pete said like a girl. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"_Apparently, he's gorgeous Pete. An Adonis." _Renee butted in, once again. This conversation was getting way to creepy.

"_Ooh, have any pictures?" _Pete asked again. If he wasn't married; I'd swear he was gay.

"_No." _I replied.

"_Kissed him yet?" _Pete teased.

"_Would anybody like a drink?" _I stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"_Sit down Bella!" _Dad barked. "_You haven't kissed him have you?"_

I paused. If I said no, I would blush and they would know I was lying. If I said yes, then... years of embarrassment. So I did the most stupidest thing ever; I shrugged.

"_Leave her alone Charlie, you too Pete. She's a grown girl; if she wants a boyfriend, she can have a boyfriend." _Renee said. My parents and my uncle began bickering, I just sat there quietly, pretending to listen, when...

"_You're too young to be having a boyfriend! You could get pregnant or get a disease!" _Ethel finally combust.

Renee stood up.

"_Right! I have tolerated everything you have said and done to me for the past several years Ethel. But you do not speak to my daughter like that ever again!" _Renee barked, serious. Ethel looked stunned. Renee continued, Charlie was smiling. _"If you ever speak to her in that tone or rudely to her again, you'll have me to deal with, relation or no relation!" _Ethel gulped, and nodded.

"_I'll get those drinks then, shall I?" _I asked, and everyone nodded. I walked into the kitchen, you could cut the tension in that living room with a knife. I sat down in the kitchen for a while, and took a breather. I took out my phone to see one message.

_BELLA. I can't believe you left me on our first weekend together! I miss you! Ed. xx_

I replied; _ED. I can't believe I'm stuck here. We've already had a family argument, funnily enough over us. You should come rescue me before I go insane! B. xxx_

I got out a can of coke from the fridge, and sat back down. I was dehydrated, probably from all the embarrassment. I took a sip of my coke and was soon greeted by a text from Edward.

_Over us? Lol. You're going to have to explain that one. OH, I will rescue you! I'll just get my cape, and you give me the co-ordinates, and I'll be there in a flash. xx_

Just then Pete yelled; _"Bella! Have you gotten lost? There's someone I want you to meet!" _I went to the fridge and got two cans of Stella for the men, and two cokes for the ladies. I walked back into the living room; and screamed.

"_DYLAN!!" _I screamed.

"_Cousin!" _He yelled back. I placed the drinks on the table, and rushed over to my favourite cousin.

"_BEAR HUG!" _Dylan yelled, he would get on well with Emmett. But his hugs were like his dads, as he embraced me into a hug.

"_More piercings I see?" _I smiled, he was seriously blinged out. Ethel rolled her eyes, but there was nothing she could do. Dylan was 18, nearly 19. Damn him being older than me.

"_Yep. And also..." _He pulled up his sleeve. _"Omg!" _I yelled. "_A tattoo!"_

"_Don't get any ideas Bella." _Dad insisted.

"_There'll come a time Uncle Charlie, when she'll go against everything you say." _Dylan smiled, I smiled too.

"_Not if she knows what's good for her." _Charlie insisted. I could tell what Dylan was thinking, my father and his mother would of made a better match, when it came to what's right for their children.

"_Dad." _I muttered, at the same time Renee muttered _Charlie._

"_Come on Izzy. Let's leave the old folk to catch up." _Dylan suggested, and we walked upstairs.

We sat in his room, which reminded me a lot like Jake's. Except that his posters were more music based, which old men covered in tattoos and huge beards.

"_Did the tattoo hurt Dill?" _I asked. I looked at the tattoo, it was a black filled pattern that went around his wrist up to his elbow.

"_Abit, worth it though. I'm thinking about getting sleeves. I did have to stop myself from getting a Transformers tattoo though." _I laughed, the thought of a 50 year old man with a Transformers tattoo made me laugh.

"_I'm liking the new ear-plug and lip piercing as well Dill." _The guy had more piercings than I did.

"_Thanks Iz. So I heard someone has a boyfriend?" _He began interrogating.

"_Oh not you aswell!" _I whined.

"_No, I don't have a boyfriend." _He laughed. It took me a few seconds to register the thought.

"_Always thought you was gay." _I mocked.

"_Hey Swan. Just because you're pregnant and have an STI, doesn't mean you take it out on us heterosexual males." _He laughed, sticking out his chest.

"_You heard that eh?" _I flinged a pillow at him. _"I'm not pregnant, and I do not have an STI!"_

"_Ok calm down... Someone's a bit stressed, must be all the hormones." _Dylan teased.

"_DYLAN SWAN! Or should I say DYLAN BILLOCK!" _This was it, he hated his mother's maiden name.

"_ISABELLA! What did I tell you about that name!" _He jokingly yelled.

"_You said, you loved it, and wished it could be your real name. Mr Bullock."_ I beamed.

"_There you go! Changing the name! Don't make me tickle you Isabella."_ He looked evil.

"_Fine...Fine... Dylan... BULLOCK!" _With that I ran out of the room, and down the stairs. I ran into the living room and Dylan was close behind. I quickly walked towards Renee and hid.

"_Dearest Aunt Renee. Please step aside so I can have a word with dearest cousin." _Dylan charmed.

"_What are you up to Dylan?" _Renee cracked on quickly, plus we always had this fight.

It seemed Ethel was in the kitchen, and Dad and Pete were watching sports.

"_Calling Mr Billock to the kitchen, Mr Billock to the kitchen." _I teased. Renee laughed. Dylan tried to stop himself from laughing but couldn't resist it. He slumped down on the couch next to Renee, who had me cradle in a protective guard. Ethel re-entered.

"_I may not be able to stop you getting tattoos or piercings. But whilst you live under this roof, take your feet of the sofa Dylan." _Ethel still pissed off I take it. However, Dylan removed his feet from the couch, and was already plotting his new tattoo; perhaps a sofa on fire? I remembered that I hadn't texted Edward back.

_Calm down superhero. I don't need rescuing this time. ;) My cousin is here, so he distracts the attention from me, with all his tattoos and piercings! I MISS YOU. xxx_

"_Texting Eddiekins Bella?" _Pete, the annoying Uncle, asked.

"_Erm.. Nope. His sister." _I lied.

"_Oo, Mr Handsome as a sister?" _Dylan asked. _"How about you introduce us Bella?" _He winked.

"_She has a boyfriend, of 2 years, who she loves dearly. Some kid with a couple of piercings and tattoos isn't going to sway her."_ I mocked.

"_Not even a handsome one like me?" _He laughed.

"_She likes blondes. Not brunette Cuz." _I laughed. Dylan had shoulder length brown hair, with a fridge that got in his eyes. "_I thought you had a girlfriend anyway Dill?" _

"_Yeah... We broke up." _He said, he didn't look upset.

"_Oh! What happened?" _I asked, sincere.

"_She saw me kissing... her friend..." _He put his down.

"_DYLAN SWAN!" _I yelled, which was accompanied with gasps from Renee, and tuts from Ethel.

"_I know, I know. But I was drunk." _Dylan said, which caused Police Officer Charlie to pay attention to the conversation. He thought Dylan was a bad influence on me.

"_Do you know how many people die from driving drunk?" _ Dad began his lecture, which caused everyone; apart from Ethel, to roll their eyes.

"_Chief Swan, we have this discussion every time you pay a visit. I don't drive drunk, I walk drunk!"_ Dylan beamed.

"_It's true Charlie. He isn't that bad, well apart from the cheating, he's not violent or stupid; well except from the cheating." _ Pete said and laughed, he was trying to defend his son; but he was only portraying him as a hypocrite; which caused everyone; apart from Ethel, to laugh. Ethel scoffed, and said she was going to bed. It was 10 PM.

"_There's some food in the kitchen kids." _Ethel walked out of the room.

"_Food!" _Dylan beamed, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. We sat down at the table, there was a mini buffet there.

"_So what really happened with the ex?" _I asked, knowing too well that Dylan loved her more than anything to make a drunken mistake.

"_I was drunk." _He lied.

"_You're lying!" _I asserted.

"_Whoa, I feel like I'm in court." _Dylan laughed. This caused me to smirk but I decided to be serious if I wanted some answers.

"_Dylan, you loved Amelia more than you loved piercings. You wouldn't have throw that away over being drunk." _I pleaded my case- seeing as we were in court.

Silence, think I touched a nerve.

"_Fine Bella. She cheated on me, sober!" _He paused, I gasped. _"With my best friend Bella." _

"_Jamie?" _I asked.

"_Yep. Well, former best friend." _He said, he didn't sound spiteful.

"_When?" _I asked.

"_About 3 weeks ago..." _He continued to stuff his mouth with food.

"_Do you know why? How did you find out?" _I asked.

"_Well, I went over to her house – to surprise her; and it was me who got the surprise." _He laughed._ "After I walked out of her house, she followed me, begged me to listen; but I just drove off." _He continued. _"Since then she phoned me every day, him too; I didn't answer. Until last week, when I had enough, so I answered." _

"_And?"_ I asked.

**DYLANS POV**

"_What do you want!?" _I shouted down the phone.

"_I need to talk to you." _Amelia's voice came through the phone; she had been crying.

"_Well, I'm sure Jamie could talk with you instead." _I was about to put down the phone.

"_Please Dylan." _She began crying. "_Please listen to me."_

I could hear her crying I told Bella, so I paused.

"_Dylan? Are you still there?" _Amelia asked.

"_I'm listening." _I spoke.

"_Try not to get mad Dylan."_ The nerve of what she just asked. I kept quiet.

She began her confession; _"Well... remember Olivia's party? Well, everyone was drunk, and you passed out of the sofa. Me and Jamie and some others were just sat outside, hanging around. The others left, and it was just me and Jamie..." _She paused, I knew where the story was going. _"Well, we just started kissing." _I warned Bella of the next bit.

"_Olivia's party was 2 weeks before I caught you and Jamie in your house!!" _I tried to keep calm.

"_I know. I haven't finished. Well, something happened at the party. We were really drunk, and we ended up sleeping together..." _ She said.

"_WHAT?! Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't put the phone down right now!" _I yelled down the phone.

"_I still love you Dylan." _She begged.

"_Sure looks like it Amelia." _I tried to keep my cool. "_Still doesn't explain your house?"_

"_After that night, which I regret every day. Jamie kept bugging me, and wanting to hang out. The day you caught us, was Jamie trying to persuade me to break up with you and go with him, he then kissed me; as you walked in."_ Was she lying I questioned.

"_Sure, it looked like you weren't enjoying it!" _I sarcastically said. "_You looked willing Amelia!" _

_**BPOV**_

"'_Please! Dylan, forgive me!' Was the last thing she said to me, as I put down the phone; and haven't spoken to her since." _Dylan told me.

"_Dylan, I'm so sorry." _ I said.

"_Don't be. I'm over it." _He said.

"_You still care about her though don't you? It's why you said you cheated?" _I asked, and he just shrugged.

"_Enough about me! I've never been happier, I do enjoy being single." _He grinned. _"The party's are much more fun!" _He laughed, and I laughed too. He continued stuffing his mouth with food. My phone went off, someone was ringing me.

_I'LL KEEP YOU MY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. _Edward. I answered the phone.

"_Dirty Little Secret? When? What?" _I asked.

"_In the car, after I stopped, I teased you about keeping me a secret. Seems I'm not a secret anymore."_ His heavenly voice said.

"_Who is it?!" _Dylan beamed, jumping up and down next to me. "_Is it Edward? Let me speak to him!"_

"_No!" _I ran out of the kitchen. Dylan followed shouting: _"She's on the phone with Edward!" _Pete stood up; "_LET ME SPEAK TO HIM BELL!" _Pete began to chase me, but Renee stood up, glared at him; and told him to sit down.

"_Let me speak to him sweetie!"_ Renee then said, but she just laughed and sat back down and told Dylan to stop.

"_Aww, fine! I'm going upstairs. See you tomorrow kids!"_ He beamed, and went upstairs; he was soon followed by Renee. Charlie and Pete stayed downstairs and watched sports.

I went and sat outside in the garden.

I listen to the phone, Edward was howling with laughter.

"_Shut up!" _I tried to sound serious, but burst into laughter. "_They're terrible! Worse than Jessica!"_

"_It's ok, not to worry. Bella, will you come back to Phoenix now?" _He asked.

I laughed; _"I can't right now Edward. We're coming back tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow is too far away!"_ Edward said. _"I just want to be with you Bella."_

"_Me too Ed." _I said.

"_Oh! I have a question, well a statement, then a question..." _ He began.

"_Ok?" _I asked, confused.

"_Well, my parents phoned and they're staying away for another week; they were meant to be back today. So we're having a party. We being; me, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela and Jake. Not so much as a party, rather a gathering of close friends. You're coming yes?" _He asked.

"_Of course!" _ I said. _"When is it?" _

"_Tomorrow!" _ He beamed. "_Another thing... it's a sleepover party." _ He said, I grinned.

"_Oh!" _I said. "_Do you wish to stay over?" _ Edward asked. _"Yeah, sure." _I tried to keep my cool, Dylan was probably listening. We chattered on the phone for over an hour. I told him stories of what had happen today, and he told me about his day.

"_I'll let you get to sleep Bella." _Edward said.

"_No! I want to speak to you." _I replied.

He laughed, _"Me too. But you get grouchy when you haven't had enough sleep. You'll see me tomorrow. I love you Bella." _

"_I love you more Edward." _ I beamed.

"_Not possible Bell. I love you more!"_ He replied.

"_Oh yeah?" _I asked.

"_Yeah!" _He enforced.

"_We'll see Edward, we'll see! Night Edward." _I said.

"_Yes we will, Night Beautiful." _With that he put down the phone.

I went inside. Dad and Pete had fallen asleep in the living room, so I turned off the TV, and left them too it. I walked upstairs, brushed my teeth; Renee had already unpacked my overnight bag. I got changed in the bathroom into my PJs and walked into Dylan's room. A camp bed was led out, and Dylan was laying on it. Wide awake, listening to his iPod.

"_Thought I'd give you my bed Bell." _He charmed.

"_Thanks Dill. Night." _I stepped over all his clothes and CDs on the floor, I climbed into bed. I just got comfy when;

"_Bella...?" _Dylan asked.

"_Yeah?" _I replied.

"_I love you more!" _He began laughing, I threw my pillow at him. This caused him to laugh harder, thank god the light wasn't on, as I was blushing.

"_I can feel you blushing from down here! You're like a radiator!" _He lied, he knew me too well. "_Blushing Bella is back!" _He beamed.

"_Shut up Dipstick Dill." _I laughed; this caused him to shut up.

"_I'm glad you're here Bella, I've missed talking to you, and mocking you." _Dylan said.

"_Me too Dylan. You'll have to come to Phoenix sometime. But promise me you'll stay away from a girl called Jessica Stanley?" _I asked.

"_Why does she have two heads?" _Dylan asked; laughing.

"_Not quite. She is a monster though." _I said.

"_Oh." _He paused. _"Is she hot?" _I chucked my other pillow at him, then laughed.

"_Can you pass my pillows back please, favourite cousin of mine?" _I charmed.

"_Suppose so. If you throw them at me again, you'll regret it." _He insisted.

He passed me back my pillows, and we discuss evil Stanley, before falling asleep.

**

* * *

  
**

"_WAKE UP!"_ Banging. Ethel; I thought.

"_Mum, it's only 9oclock!" _Dylan yelled back.

"_Plenty to do today." _Ethel said.

"_Happy Birthday Ethel!" _I half-heartedly shouted, I was tired.

"_Thank you Isabella." _She said. That was it, I'm legally changing my name to Bella.

"_Yeah Happy Birthday." _Dylan said, before falling back to sleep.

This was accompanied for bangs on the door: _"DYLAN! WAKE UP NOW!" _Ethel screeched.

"_What the f-" _I closed the door before I heard the end of that sentence, I got ready in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I packed my bag and walked downstairs. I walked into a living room, covered in banners and balloons. Looks like Renee snuck down earlier to do this. Dylan soon followed me downstairs in joggers. Renee looked at him; questioning why he wasn't dressed.

"_What?" _said Dylan.

"_Nothing. Just take this party popper." _Renee handed me and Dylan party poppers. "_Ready when she walks in?" _Renee had us all lined up, Renee, Charlie, Pete, Dylan and me, we waited for Ethel to come downstairs.

Dylan whispered to me: _"Bonus points if you get her in her face." _I burst out into laughter, this caused Renee to glare at me. When it came to planning and making an event, Renee wanting everything to be right; she claimed it was a mild OCD; others claimed she was a perfectionist. I could hear footsteps, Ethel was coming downstairs. Ssh's filled the room. Three more steps to go. Ethel walked into the living, five party poppers blew up around, cheers and howls filled the room.

Ethel looked shocked. Happy Birthday chants were started by Pete, and ended with Hip Hip, Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip Hooray! Ethel was close to tears, she hadn't had such a celebration in years. She walked over to Renee, knowing to well it was her idea, and hugged her. Charlie walked into the kitchen, and came back out with a lit birthday cake, which caused Ethel to place her hands over her mouth.

"_You aren't going to be able to blow out the candles covering your mouth Mum." _Dylan said which caused everyone to laugh; even Ethel. She blew out the candles, she was forty.

"_Happy birthday dear!" _Pete, the romantic that he was, kissed her on the cheek.

"_Time for presents!" _Renee exclaimed. We sat down in the living room, me and Dylan had to sit on the floor; which caused Dylan to chuck the colourful tissue paper at me; that had come out of the party poppers. Renee sat next to Ethel, and handed Ethel her presents. Pete had gotten her tickets for a weekend away in New York; which caused Dylan to whisper to me: _Party! _ I had bought her a scarf and gloves matching set; after all it was cold in Forks. She thanked me with kisses. Dylan, not knowing what to buy his mother; bought her gift vouchers; she seemed pleased. Renee and Charlie had bought her some very expensive ornaments which she collected.

After breakfast, and after everyone was dressed to Renee's standard, we set off for a room Pete had rented. It was now 12pm. Dylan was in a suit, he looked smart. For some reason, Renee managed to get me into a dress. We all managed to squeeze into our rented car from the airport. It ment I had to sit on Dylan's knee- charming.

"_Oh my god Bella! You look like a girl!"_ Dylan mocked.

"_Oh my god Dill! You look like a douche bag!" _I laughed. He was in the middle of laughing from his comment, when he stopped and glared at me. He began poking me. We arrived at the rented hall at half twelve, after searching ten minutes looking for a parking space. For some strange, strange, strange reason Ethel had a lot of friends. We managed to get into the building, an entered the reserved room. The room had a disco, and a buffet; classy. Renee wasn't to thank for this; Pete was, the big softy. Dylan was allowed to invite some of his friends, the rest of the hall was filled with distant relatives and friends of Ethel; quite the popular lady she was in... knitting class. I was thankful for some young people, although I'd rather have my friends here.

"_Hey Ruby! Ruby this is Bella, my cousin. Cousin, this Ruby."_ Dylan introduced me to some of his new friends.

"_Hey Ruby." _I said, "_Hey Bella." _She replied.

"_And Ruby's boyfriend; Simon." _Dylan said.

"_Hey Simon." _I spoke, "_Hey." _He replied.

"_Bella!" _Someone chanted, and it sounded too familiar.

"_Ryan!" _I beamed.

"_You remember!? After swarming off in Phoenix for the past month or so!"_ Ryan said, sarcastically.

Ryan and I hugged in the middle of the group.

"_Oh Hi Dylan!" _Ryan said, jokingly.

"_Hey bro. Do we all get hugs or is it just my cousin?" _Dylan joked, although Ryan still hugged him.

We were joined by a couple more of Dylan's friends, as we sat in the corner of the room, avoiding the old folks and creepy relatives.

"_Oh for fuck sake." _Dylan blurted out.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_She's here. Amelia is here!" _Dylan stood up, and walked into the males bathroom.

Ryan looked at me, _"Should we go help Dylan out?" _

"_What in the bathroom?" _I asked, confused.

Everyone laughed. _"No, let's go get rid of Amelia." _I nodded. We walked over to where Amelia was standing, she was browsing the area for Dylan.

"_Amelia." _ Ryan called.

"_Hi Ryan. Have you seen Dylan?" _Amelia; stupidly, asked.

"_Yeah..." _Ryan began. "_He's in the bathroom making out with Jamie. Oh wait no, that was you." _Ryan, the genius, replied. Amelia's eyes began watering.

"_Ryan, don't be like that. I just need him to listen to me." _Amelia begged. I decided to step in.

"_Hi Amelia, remember me?" _She nodded. _"Good. Leave my cousin alone." _

"_It has nothing to do with you." _ Amelia replied.

"_It has everything to do with me!" _I enforced, she wasn't getting the idea. Ryan smiled.

"_Why does it?" _Amelia asked, a bit angry.

"_Because, he's going out with my friend from Phoenix that's why!" _I lied.

"_What?! Who!?" _Enraged Amelia.

"_Erm... Jessica Stanley. Totally gorgeous, perfect for him. She respects him you know?" _I lied again, the two headed monster Stanley. Ryan nodded: _"Yep, she's hot!"_

"_Get her on the phone." _ Amelia replied. Luckily; I had Stanley's number, for some strange reason we used to be friends, or at least friendly. Her number was forced upon me.

It would be fun, might aswell; nothing to lose. Jess was pretty dumb, she'd play along.

"_Fine." _I dialled Stanley's number, and passed the phone over to Amelia.

**AMELIA'S POV**

"_What do you want Bella?" _A unfamiliar voice said to me on the phone.

"_Hi it's Amelia, a friend of Bella's. I just want to ask you a few questions Jess, isn't it?" _I tried to charm.

"_Yeah. What's up?" _This girl didn't sound to bright.

"_Are you seeing my boyfriend?" _I asked, fiercely.

" _Yep, but he isn't your boyfriend. He is my boyfriend sweetie." _This annoying girl said.

"_Oh really honey? What's his name?" _I asked. Then the girl called Bella shouted: _DYLAN! _I looked up as Dylan was approaching us.

"_Dylan idiot. What you think I wouldn't know my own boyfriends name?" _Jessica said.

"_Shut up bitch!" _I screamed, and put down the phone. I flung it back at Bella.

**BPOV**

When Amelia asked Jessica what Dylan's name was, we were screwed. Luckily Dylan walked out of the toilets, so I shouted Dylan hoping Jess would recognize my voice and say Dylan. It seemed to have worked, as Amelia threw my phone back at me. Feisty one she was.

"_Hi Dylan." _Amelia beamed, as Dylan came over to us.

"_What are you doing here Amelia!?" _He asked, annoyed.

"_Your dad invited me when we were dating. I guess he forget to uninvite me." _She reached her bag and pulled out Ethel's present.

"_I'll take that." _Dylan took the present, and placed it into the nearest bin. "_Now please leave. Stop ringing me!"_

"_Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend Dylan?" _Amelia barked.

Dylan looked confused, Ryan said: _"Because what he does with Jessica Stanley, is none of your business!" _Dylan looked at me, a thankful but confused look in his eyes.

"_Is it true Dylan?" _Amelia asked.

"_Is what true?" _Dylan said.

"_Are you seeing this girl Stanley?" _Amelia nervously asked.

"_Yep. Buh-bye now!" _With that Dylan turned around, as did Ryan. I watched as Amelia cried, and walked out of the room. I followed the boys back to our table. Me and Ryan explained everything to the group and Dylan. Dylan bought me and Ryan drinks, he also told me to thank Stanley. I was feeling slightly tipsy, after drinking a few drinks, so my morals and knowledge went out of the window; as I headed towards the dance floor. I was soon followed by the group, as we showed the old folks how to do it; we danced to YMCA. Although it seems, I wasn't spelling YMCA. Everyone continued like this, dancing and enjoying themselves.

It came to 4oclock, and we had to leave, our flight was at half four, we weren't far from the airport though. We said goodbye to everyone, and I told Dylan and Ryan to keep in touch, as well as his new friends, who were cool, so we exchanged numbers. Aunt Ethel came over to me and hugged me, she was drunk. _"Thanks for my present, and coming Bella!" _I was shocked, she called me Bella. Then I realised why Pete put up with her, she was quite the entertainer when she was drunk. We left for the airport. (**AN: I'm not sure how long it takes to get to Phoenix from Folks, guesstimated.)**

We got back to Phoenix at half five, the flight was easy and quick. On the plane, I told my mum the truth. I said I was going to stop at Edwards with everyone. However, I told her Edward's parents would be there. She allowed to let me go, as long as I got all my school work done for Monday. When we arrived back in Phoenix, I sent messages to everyone: _BACK IN PHOENIX AWOOH! xx_

I was greeted by lots of messages:

Emmett: _WELCOME BACK – TIME TO PARTAAAAAAY!_

Alice: _YAY. Belly's home! Give us the low-down! xx What are you wearing tonight??_

Jasper: _Good! Edward hasn't stopped complaining._

Angela: _About time Miss. Bell tower. NEVER LEAVE- EVER AGAIN! xx_

Jacob: _Hey Girlfriend! How's the cousin? I just moved to Phoenix, and you're off swarming around in Forks. What is that!? x_

Rosalie: _:) See you tonight Bella! X_

Finally, Edward: _And you're never leaving again. I'll sellotape you to the wall if you try to leave! I've missed you alot; and you've only been gone a day. See you tonight. Love you! xxx_

I'd deal with them later, right now I was at home packing once again. Renee told me to keep the dress on, so I did. I packed extra clothes, I would change when I got to Cullen's residence. I packed one pair of skinnies, and two tshirts; a pair of converse and vans. Also, the necessities. Underwear, PJs, toothbrush, brush, deodorant, bracelets. I also got my school bag ready for Monday. I placed my stuff in the truck, and said goodbye to my parents.

I headed towards to Cullen residence.

* * *

**You know what is strange... It's not even been a week in this story and i've written 16 chapters. I get distracted to easily. I'll probably write till Monday then skip to Christmas. In early november now so, ya. :] CHRISTMAS!**

**I'm not sure when the new chapter will be up, got work at the weekend! NO LATER THAN ONE WEEK THOUGH, PROMISE. :]**

**Thanks for the reviews aswell guys! :) x  
**


	17. Chapter 17: MEN DO NOT EAT PINEAPPLE!

**WELL, Thanks so much for all your reviews and story alerts. MEANS ALOT. I just uploaded this chapter, without editing it so if you have two emails you know why. (Y) WARNING: This is a seriously long chapter, verging on 6,300 words. Maybe even more. So get a cup of tea, and relax! Well I'd drink tea, being British. :) I'm kidding; we don't all drink tea! **

* * *

Chapter 17

I got into my truck, and turned on the engine. My _Paramore _CD filled the small space of the car. I sang along with the lyrics, badly I might add. My phone buzzed with a text, I decided Dad would kill me if I didn't follow the rules of the road, so I didn't read the text yet. I got to the nearest set of traffic lights, luckily on red. I got my phone from the dashboard and read a text from Edward: _I LOVE YOU MISS SWAN. _I jumped out of my skin, the vehicle behind me just beeped at me. I was about to give him the Vs, when the vehicle came beside me. This vehicle did not take the form of a car, but of a motorcycle, and not just any motorcycle; Jake's motorcycle. I wound down the window; _"Hey Dork!" _I yelled. He lifted up his visor and spoke: _"Hey Doofus!" _I looked behind Jake, Angela was on the back of the bike. _"Hey Angelpie!" _I yelled. "_Bell tower!" _She screamed back. Just then the lights turned green.

"_Meet you at the Cullens Jake!" _With that I sped off. Jake soon zoomed past me, and yelled:

"_EAT MY DUST DUSTEATER!" _I burst into giggles, and I'm sure Angela did too.

Jacob being the speed demon that he was arrived before I did. However, everyone was waiting outside for me. Jake probably tipped them off.

"_BELLA, YOU WEARING A DRESS!" _Alice screamed. Crap, for some strange reason I had forgotten Alice and dresses are a bad mixture. Right now, I hated Renee.

"_Don't get use to it Alice, I'm changing!" _I got my bags out of the truck, and slammed the door shut. Edward came running at me, and picked me up into a strong embrace. He swung me around, and I couldn't stop laughing and staring into his eyes, his eyes were fixated on me. Emmett the moment ruin that he was; spoke: _"Yo kids! I'm hungry c'mon!" _Edward shot a glance at Emmett but he put me down. He grabbed my overnight bag and placed it over his shoulder, he then grabbed my school bag in one of his hands, and he grabbed my hand with his spare.

"_You look lovely Bella." _He spoke, in a voice that I had missed all weekend, and only heard in a mobile device. Now that I was spinning around and seeing green blurs I saw Edward's appearance; He was wearing a white shirt, the top couple of buttons open. He was also wearing black pants, and smart black shoes. Alice's input no doubt. The rest of them headed inside, and me and Edward followed. However, we stopped at the entrance of the door. I had never been in Edward's house before, I just stayed outside last time. I looked inside, the house was huge and plastered in white, the house was very modern; it was beautiful.

"_Your house is beautiful." _I told Edward. "_But not as beautiful as you." _I finished. Edward put my bags inside the house, and came back outside. He turned back to me and he smiled. He took my face into his hands, he kissed my lips softly. I was about to put my arms around his neck, when I pulled away.

"_Let's the save the embarrassment of Emmett coming out here and go inside?" _I said, Edward agreed and we walk down the corridor into the living room. Music was playing and everyone was in their couples situated around the room. Rosalie and Emmett where on the couch. Jasper was sat on one of the chairs with Alice on his knee, and Jacob and Angela were sat on the other sofa. Edward walked me over to the floor, he sat down crossed his legs, and pulled me down into his lap.

"_Woo!" _Emmett beamed. "_What pizza are we getting dudes?" _Everyone had their preferences, it took us all a ten minute discussion to decide. It involved cushions being throw around the room, and fits of laughter. We finally decided on four pizzas, one for each couple.

"_Your favourite pizza is pepperoni is it not Edward?" _I smiled.

"_That's right Bella, and your favourite is pepperoni too, isn't it?" _He replied.

"_That's right." _We both laughed, , 20 questions came in useful. Emmett and Rosalie however, were struggling.

"_I don't want 3 meats on one pizza Emmett!" _Rosalie stood up.

"_But it's beef, bacon and pepperoni! It's like heaven!"_ Emmett beamed.

"_It sounds disgusting! Can't we just get ham and pineapple?" _Rosalie put on her puppy dog face.

"_Pfft, pineapple! I am a man. MEN DO NOT EAT PINEAPPLE!" _Emmett yelled, jokingly; hitting his chest. Rosalie burst into laughter, strolled over to Emmett and said:

"_Damn straight you're a man!" _She then whispered into his ear, which made Emmett grinned.

"_Ham and Pineapple it is!" _Emmett roared, which caused more laughter and then disgusted faces as god knows what Rosalie said or shall we say promised Emmett for allowing an Hawaiian pizza. Jake and Angela decided on a spicy chicken pizza, and Jasper and Alice decided on a regular margarita, but wanted chicken wings aswell. Emmett agreed; and picked up the phone.

"_Hi, I'd like to order some pizza please." _Emmett said.

"_Obviously." _said Edward; "_Why else would you be ringing the pizza place?"_ Emmett glared at him, then laughed.

"_One Hawaiian pizza, One Margarita, One Spicy Chicken and One Pepperoni and also a portion of chicken wings. Oh just one second..."_ Emmett covered the mouth piece and asked the crowd: _"What size?" _We all agreed on medium size pizza, but said to get two side orders of fries.

"_All medium please, oh and two side order of fries." _Emmett continued charming the pizza phone person.

"_Name... erm my name is Al. Yes, _Al Beback." Roars of laughter filled the room as Emmett was now the terminator.

"_I'm just kidding. It's Emmett Cullen. Oh hi Sally!" _Emmett once again removed the headset from his mouth and spoke quietly. _"If I charm this girl we might be able to get a discount!" _He looked at Rosalie for approval who rolled her eyes then nodded.

" _You're kidding? You go to Phoenix high? What? No shit!" _Emmett beamed, in his element no doubt.

"_You should have said something. Aw cool, what time do you get off?" _Emmett walked over to Rosalie and grabbed her hand.

"_Oh cool. I can't tonight I'm a bit busy. Say Sally isn't it?" _Emmett began. _"You couldn't do me and my mates a favour and perhaps give us a little discount?" _

"_Oh just me, Edward; my brother, Jasper Hale and that new kid Jake." _Emmett said.

"_No, but yeah I think he's single.... yeah... Oh that's cool! You've made me a very happy man!" _He kissed Rosalie. Emmett gave her the address, and we all discussed who the single one was.

"_It's definitely not Edward." _I said, with that I grabbed his face to mine and kissed him. Woo's filled the room.

Emmett suddenly said: _"Girl's voices? Nope it's just the TV."_

Jake yelled: _"PORN!" _

Emmett laughed: "_No-no! Not porn... erm some girly soap, we're waiting for some erm... football." _

"_I reckon she's after Jake. Isn't Sally the girl who asked if you was single in English? I think it was Sally?"_ Edward said. Angela shot a glance at Edward: _"Good job I came along when I did." _Angela said, mainly directing it at Edward. Emmett put down the phone, he spoke;

"_Looks like we saved $10!" _Cheers filled the air, before the dreaded question was asked.

"_Emmett, whose single?" _Jasper asked.

" _OH, erm... Mr. Black." _Emmett beamed. Angela looked at Emmett, who looked away quickly.

"_And how did you get a discount?" _Jasper continued.

"_I think you may have to go out on a date." _Emmett said.

"_What? No! We'll pay full price!"_ Angela stood up, we all laughed.

"_Are you crazy?" _Jake looked between Emmett and Angela. "_I am not... paying full price!" _Everyone, including Angela, began laughing.

"_Chill people. I'm kidding. She was asking about Ben. Apparently she heard Angela and Ben were an item, so was confused when she saw Angela and Jake making out." _Emmett said.

"_Oh aye?" _Jake looked at Angela. "_Whose Ben?!" _Jake continued. We all sat around discussing stories, some of stalker Ben, some of Jessica; I told the gang about what happened this weekend with Amelia and Jessica. They all laughed at Jessica's sluttyness. A ding dong filled the air. _"PIZZA!" _Alice screamed and ran for the door, followed by Emmett in close pursuit.

"_Dont worry about money guys. Parent's left us some. Let's get this party started!" _Emmett said as he came around the corner carrying a mountain of pizza. Alice followed carrying a box of chicken wings and the fries. We all sat down and had our pizza, Emmett didn't look happy with the pineapple, but Rosalie kept winking at him, so he wolfed down the pizza. Angela and Jake were struggling with their pizza, apparently it was _really _spicy. Emmett ran into the kitchen, and brought back beer.

"_BEER!" _Jake yelled.

Rosalie said: _"We have school in the morning."_

Emmett and Jake looked at each other then said in unison: _"So?"_

"_Bella you in?" _Emmett asked. Jake said: _"Bella is extra clumsy when she's drunk!"_

"_Pfft." _I said. "_I best go change." _I walked out of the room, and got my bag from the hallway. Alice came running out. _"This way Bella." _She led me to her room, and told me I could get change in here. I got changed into a pair of jeans, and a polo shirt. I placed my dress into my bag, and walked out of Alice's room. Alice was their waiting and she took my bag from me, and placed into another room. She complimented my dress sense, which shocked me. I giggled, and we walked downstairs back into the living room. I walked past Emmett who handed me a beer, and I went back to my place with Edward.

"_You look really nice; like usually." _said Edward, who had a can in his hand. Emmett cranked up the music, he grabbed Rosalie and began dancing. I remained on Edwards lap and started drinking.

* * *

I had finished my fourth can_, _and now found myself dancing on the dining room table. I had no idea what I was dancing to but it had a nice beat. Edward was sat on the ground near the table laughing at me. People around me where dancing also. Blurs of colours swished around me. I looked down at Edward who was smiling I asked:

"_Care to dance Mr Edwina?" _I asked Edwina. The handsome chap named Edwina stood up, and got onto the table next to me. Another drink was in my hand.

"_Hi." _I slurred. I took a mouthful of beer.

"_Hey, seems someone is a little bit drunk?"_ The tall handsome man asked.

"_How dare one accuse me of being drunk! I'm as sober as him!" _With that I pointed towards the gentleman standing in the corner, he had a very shiny head.

"_Bella, that's the lamp!" _The man called Edwina, laughed.

"_Oh? Say listen Edwina. Edwina is a bit of a funny name for a man isn't it?" _I asked. I took another mouthful.

"_Very weird. I guess my parents loved me." _Edwina said.

The male, very handsome that he was, placed his hands around my waist, and I quickly placed my arms around his neck, and we began dancing. We moved slowly in each others arms, to music that was going speedy.

"_I knew I'd get you dancing Bella." _The male said.

"_Edmond. Can we dance a little faster?" _I asked.

"_Edmond would like that." _Edmond said, or was his name Edwina? We began to dance like the others around us, ravers that we were. I looked around to spot an actual pixie and a blonde male were not dancing like us ravers, they were slowly dancing, and they looked happy. I decided to get off the table.

EPOV

Bella went to get off the table but tripped, over thin-air, I managed to catch her but we both fell onto the sofa.

"_Oh Edmond, you saved me!" _Cried a drunk Bella, I laughed. I decided to play along.

"_Bella, can you keep a secret?" _She nodded. _"I'm not really Edmond... I'm a superhero. Superman to be precise."_

"_NO! Really? That's hot." _A drunk Bella laughed.

"_Indeedy." _I only had a couple of drinks, I decided someone had to help Bella.

Just then a drunk Emmett walked passed us: _"Edward what are you doing on top of Bella mannn?" _

"_Superman do you know this giant?" _Bella asked.

"_Yes, he is my brother." _I said, Emmett had walked on by, to find Rosalie no doubt.

"_Oh, Superman and a giant, do you fight crime together? Say Superman, is the pixie on your fighting team too?" _Bella pointed to Alice.

"_Yep, she's my sister." _I said.

"_Ooo! Can I join?" _Bella asked.

"_Sure you can be the superhot girlfriend." _I said, I moved the hair out of her face.

"_Do... I get a cape?" _Bella asked.

"_Yep." _I replied. She nodded, then she looked into my eyes.

"_Hi Edward." _She said.

"_Oh, you know who I am now?" _I asked.

"_I've always know... your name just escaped me." _She slurred.

"_Happens when you're drunk. At least you weren't dancing with the guy in the corner." _I said.

"_Edward dear, that's a lamp." _Bella said, obviously forgetting what she said earlier.

"_Oh, so it is!" _I played along.

"_Kiss me Edward." _Bella spoke. I placed one arm around the back of Bella, I placed the other on her hip. I leaned down to her and met her lips. The smell of beer didn't bother me as I kissed her slowly. Her hands reached for around my neck, as usual; the kiss became passionate. Bella stopped for a minute, her eyes flickering from side to side as she tried to focus on my eyes. Her hands moved to the front of my neck, and moved down my collar bone, her hands found my shirt, which had a few buttons un-done. She began undoing my shirt, until my top landed on the floor. Her hands began exploring my chest, her hands were cold. I leant down and kissed her neck, my lips made their way to her collarbone and back to her neck. We continued like this for a while, until Bella's hands stopped moving. I looked at her, she had fallen asleep; excessive amounts of alcohol no doubt. I looked around Angela and Jake were passed out on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were gone, as were Alice and Jasper, god knows where. I got off the couch, and took Bella into my arms. She was stopping in my room, according to Alice; I didn't complain.

I carried her upstairs, slowly; trying not to knock Bella. I walked over to my room quietly, and placed Bella onto my bed. I took off her shoes, and decided she would regret sleeping in her clothes. I reached into her bag and got out her PJs, they were the short ones from the other night. I smiled, WonderWoman PJs, thought it was I who was the superhero? I gently pulled her shirt over her head, her skin was pale; but yet looked perfect. She had a mole on her righthand side of her body, I place my hands onto her stomach, I was hypnotised. I quickly realised Bella was half-naked without her consent, and I was sure there was rules against that sort of thing so I placed on her PJ top. I got my phone and texted Alice: _I need you to come dress Bella – my room. _Alice was there in a dash.

"_Hey brother." _She said, grinning. I was still topless, great. The jokes would start tomorrow.

"_I need you to put Bella in her pjs." _I replied, I went and stood in the corner, facing the wall.

"_Looks like you've already done her top, sly dog." _Alice said, I said nothing.

"_Done!"_ With that Alice skipped out the room and returned back to her room. I pull off my black pants and crawled onto the bed. I laid next to Bella, watching her sleep. She was beautiful. Bella turned to face me, she opened her eyes.

"_You smell so good Edwina!" _She said, before going back to sleep. I laughed quietly, and watched her sleep, before falling asleep myself.

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

My head was pounding, as it always did after I drunk alcohol. I awoke to find myself wrapped around Edward. I was in shock, as I didn't know how I got here. Edward was still asleep; I had never seen him asleep before; he looked so peaceful. I examined his body; his body looked like it was chiselled by a god, perhaps a female god. No male would make a body as good as this. I looked down he was only wearing boxers, good job he wasn't awake as I blushed a shade of red. I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing my pyjamas. I definitely remembered not changing into these, I looked at Edward in his boxers, I looked at me in my PJs, in his room, on his bed. I didn't remember anything. I gasped loudly, waking Edward up.

"_Hey." _He said. _"What's up?"_

"_I need to ask you something." _I said. "_We didn't do anything last night did we?"_

"_Sorry?" _Edward asked, he wasn't going to make this easy.

"_We didn't you know..." _I whispered. _"...have sex?"_

"_What no!" _Edward laughed. "_Why did you think that?"_

"_I don't remember getting changed, and you're in your boxers, were on your bed, I sort of joined the dots." _I said.

"_Alice changed you, I thought you'd be more comfortable."_ He said, still laughing.

"_What time is it?" _He asked, smiling.

"_Seven." _I smiled.

"_You were really drunk last night Bella." _Edward said; laughing. Edward told me about some of the things I said, and did.

"_I danced on the coffee table?" _I placed my hands to my face and hid my embarrassment.

"_You called me Edwina, Edmond, Superman..." _Edward spoke. _"You also said I smell really good."_

I moved closer to Edward; _"Hmm-hmm, you smell very good." _I kissed his chest. I got out of bed and went to my overnight bag near the wall, my head still pounding. I got out my clothes and underwear, I took of my PJ top. Un-did my bra, and put on a new one, then put on one of my band t-shirts. Quickly I realised that I wasn't in my bedroom, I was in Edwards. I turned to face Edward who had his head in a pillow.

"_You didn't see anything did you Ed?" _I asked, embarrassed. No response. _"You couldn't just keep your head in that pillow whilst I change?" _He gave me a thumbs up, and I finished getting ready. Edward was led on his stomach on his bed, I walked over to his bed. I climbed onto his back: _"Told you I'd win. I love you more!" _I whispered into his ear. Edward turned around, knocking me off to the side of the bed. Edward pinned me down.

"_I win! I love you more." _Edward said, as we began to wrestle on his bed. It all ended with Edward being on top of me saying: _"Edward, wrestling champion!" " Say Edward... I don't remember much from last night, care to refresh my memory?" _I said in a seductive tone. Edward leant down and kissed me on the lips, and we began were apparently we took off last night.

Just then Alice burst into the room: _"OH MY GOD. I'm so so so sorry!" _With that she closed the door and ran back to her room. I looked at Edward, still in his boxers; on top of me. He too observed his outfit and our position, and we both ended up laughing.

"_Think I should get dressed?" _Edward asked.

"_Not yet."_ I pulled at Edward's neck. We began kissing again.

* * *

**STILL B's POV.**

"_What do you all want for breakfast?" _Alice asked. We sat in the clean white kitchen, on the breakfast bar.

"_Cereal sounds good." _I said. Edward sat next to me massaging my back, he was now dressed. Alice looked perfectly fine, she seemed to have no hangover at all. Whereas I felt sick, and had a serious headache. I looked around Jake looked like me, as did Angela. Edward didn't drink much, so he looked as handsome as ever. Rosalie and Emmett weren't present. I began eating my cereal, I also took some tablets with some orange.

Just then Emmett came downstairs in his boxers; topless. He looked roughed, worse than anyone. He kept his palm on his head, and he went to the fridge. Jake ran up behind him: _"HI EMMETT!" _He yelled.

"_Ow! MAN! Sssh!" _He grabbed a bottle of water. _"I'm not going to school today kids." _Emmett said as he left the kitchen and headed back upstairs.

"_I wonder if Rosalie is going to school?" _Alice tilted her head. Jasper then came around the corner and kissed Alice. _"Good morning." _He held her hand and kissed it. She gazed into his eyes and giggled.

"_Oh no!" _I cried.

"_What is it Bell?" _Edward asked.

"_We have PE first thing. I can't cope with Coach Clapp and running around that field." _I said.

"_It'll be ok. I'll be there." _He smiled, I smiled back.

I looked over at Angela and gasped.

"_Angela! You've got something on your neck!" _A lovebite, naughty Jake.

"_Funny Bella. So do you!" _Angela retaliated.

I grabbed the mirror that happened to be on the side, and saw that she was telling the truth. I looked at Edward. _"Edward Cullen, please explain this?" _Everyone began laughing.

"_That seems to be a love-bite dear."_ Edward teased.

"_And who created this love-bite?" _I asked, knowing full-well.

"_That would be... Edmond." _He laughed. Everyone looked at each other confused, but still laughed. After finishing breakfast I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. It was 8 AM, I packed my bag and walked downstairs. I placed my bag in the hallway, and got my schoolbag. The living room was surprisingly clean, probably Alice cleaning this morning. I sat in the living room and got out my school work. Edward came and joined me on the sofa, he put his arm around me. I told him; _"Please don't distract me. Don't you have work to do?"_ I smiled. He replied with;

"_Yeah." _He leant over the sofa and got his work, and began doing it. Everyone else apart from Angela, began watching TV. I finished my worked by quarter to 9.

"_COME ON! Chop chop!" _Alice screamed.

"_Are you ok driving?" _Edward asked.

"_Yes." _I said, I wasn't drunk.

"_Let me drive." _Edward insisted, with that he grabbed my keys. _"Jasper can drive my car."_

"_I don't think I can ride my bike Bella. Can I put it in your truck?" _Jake asked me.

"_Sure, I won't be able to lift it though. No biceps!" _I joked. Edward and Jake and Jasper managed to lift the bike into my truck. Alice and Jasper took Edward's car, and Angela got into that car, with a very hung-over Rosalie; who managed to show her face. Edward drove my truck, with me in the passenger seat and Jake in the back; admiring his truck. The weather seemed to be brightening up, this didn't help my hangover. I reached into the glove department and got out my black sunglasses.

We arrived to school on time, and we headed to gym. I kissed Edward goodbye and headed to the changing rooms. I just put on my PE shirt when someone tapped me.

"_Bella." _Jessica snarled.

"_Yep?" _I asked.

"_What the hell happened yesterday with that Emily girl?" _She asked.

"_Firstly her name was Amelia. Secondly, she's sort of stalking my cousin." _I said.

"_Amelia, Emily, either way I don't care." _Jessica stated. _"So why did she ring me?" _

"_Because she's weird?" _I lied, well she was weird; but that wasn't the reason she phoned.

"_Why would see just choose to ring me though?" _Jessica asked, annoyed.

"_Jess, I'm trying to get dressed." _Ha, that rhymed I thought. _"So unless you're a lesbian, a little privacy please?" _

"_Pfft! Fine!" _Jessica stormed off.

"_Oh and Jess..." _I began, Jessica turned around. _"Thanks." _I thanked her for yesterday, she just looked at me with a confused expression on her face. Alice and Angela were laughing by my side. My head was still throbbing, and it was even brighter outside.

I turned to Alice: _"You reckon Clapp would mind if I wore sunglasses?" _

"_It's not Coach Clapp I'm worried about. I mean, you won't be able to see a thing, falling over double!" _Alice cheered. She was right, the sunglasses were a bad plan. Guess I'd just go get my punishment for drinking. We walked out of the changing rooms and headed towards the field. The guys were waiting outside for us. I saw Edward, in his PE shorts, and a tight white tshirt. I ran over to him and jumped on his back.

"_To the field!" _I yelled. Edward laughed, and began making his way to the field, slowly. We walked outside and my eyeballs were attacked by the light. I placed my head on his shoulder and was staring at his neck.

"_Edward.. I see your neck as no marks on it? Guess that Edmond just got me and Angela yesterday eh?"_ I teased.

"_No, Edmond just got you. Some guy named Jack got Angela." _We laughed. I began poking at his neck, which kept making him flinch.

"_Oh is Edward ticklish?" _I grinned, an evil Bella grin.

"_Erm... No!" _Edward said, trying to reinforce his manliness.

"_Edward, I love you." _I said into his ear, then I decided to annoy him. I bite his ear. I think I was still tipsy.

"_Ow! Bella, I love you too, but I do not love your cannibal ways!" _Edward yelped.

"_I'm not a cannibal Edward." _I laughed. _"I just can't resist you." _I smiled, I'm sure Edward was smiling. "_You don't go well with my concentration and education."_ I continued.

"_Touché Bella." _Edward beamed. We had made it to the edge of the field, so I decided to place my hands over Edward's eyes. He began laughing.

"_You know it's not my fault if we fall now." _Edward said. I laughed, truth was I was probably the one more likely to fall by not even walking on my own legs. I released his eyes, and kissed his neck. We made our way closer to the middle of the field where most of the students were.

"_EDWARD CULLEN, PUT ISABELLA SWAN DOWN!" _Coach Clapp yelled from the middle. Edward put me down.

"_Aww, spoil sport." _I sighed. Edward grabbed my hand and we continued walking, and laughing. We made our way to the centre when:

"_Ok today, same as last Monday. See if you can beat your previous time. Girls, to the starting line and warm up!"_ Coach Clapp spitted. The group split into genders, and us females headed towards the line where Natasha was. When we arrived at the starting line, she began shouting instructions:

"_OK GIRLS! Copy what I do!" _She yelled, which caused Alice to say:

"_What got her knickers in a twist?" _Which in turn, caused me and Angela to burst out with laughter.

"_Something funny Miss Swan?" _She attacked.

"_No Miss Smith." _I lied.

"_Good!" _She yelled.

Alice turned her head and whispered: _"Hormones!" _Which caused more, quiet, excessive giggling. Miss Smith continued with the warm up, but throughout kept shooting glances at me, she looked evil.

"_Is it just me or is Miss Smith giving you the evils?" _Angela questioned.

"_Oh!" _I remembered. _"Edward flirted with her to get us out of running. Perhaps she's Jessica's older sister?" _They both laughed.

"_RIGHT!"_ Smith began. _"You three!" _She pointed at us. "_Shut up!" _Touchy. Me, Angela and Alice exchanged glances.

"_Ok EVERYONE! Line up and get ready. 5 LAPS! NO CHEATING!"_ She insisted, looking at me again. A piggy back was hardly cheating. We all lined up, squashed. Waiting for the gun; thankfully the gun wasn't real; otherwise Miss Smith would be aiming it at me. I chuckled.

BANG.

We set off, I decided on a gentle pace to keep away the stitches, and so that I could concentrate and not fall over. I got into my zone, admiring the field. I reminded myself that I said I would come onto the field more and admire it without running. I did go onto the field recently, but I was running away from Edward, then kissing Edward, hardly admiring the scenery. The boundaries of the school field was covered in green hedges, towering us small students. I had only been admiring the scenery for so long when I tripped, and like déjà vu a pair of white muscular arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me falling.

"_Easy there. Bella isn't it?" _A heavenly, but now familiar voice asked. I began laughing. To play along I nodded, like I did last time; this time however I wasn't blushing a shade of crimson.

"_My name is Edward Cullen." _He said. I nodded again, I tried to contain a giggle. He tapped on my head, not helping my headache and asked: _"Bella are you there?" _He began grinning. I remembered being a fool last time and saying _yurp, _so:

"_Yu-rp." _I replied.

_"I've been watching you from across the field. You looked like you were struggling with the battle against gravity"._ He said. I decided to now change the narrative of the story.

"_Oh. My boyfriend won't be happy with you watching me." _I began jogging as Coach Clapp looked from across the field, Edward cracked onto my plan and jogged by my side.

"_You have a boyfriend? That is most unfortunate." _Edward replied.

"_Yep. He'd kick your ass if you saw you even jogging by me!" _I laughed.

"_Oh really? I don't think he could beat these biceps."_ With that he kissed one of his biceps, I burst into laughter but then put on my serious face.

"_My boyfriend's are bigger. He works out you know." _I began. _"He will kick your ASS!" _I emphasised the ass bit, for added effect.

"_I bet he could. But I'm better looking!" _Edward laughed.

"_No chance. My boyfriend is incredibly handsome." _I smiled, it was true.

"_So there's no chance for me then?" _Edward smirked.

"_Nope, I love him." _I smiled, just then he bent down and kissed me.

"_My boyfriend won't like that." _I teased. Edward was about to say something when:

"_EDWARD CULLEN! GET RUNNING!" _Coach Clapp shouted, with that Edward looked at me. I nodded and he zoomed off. I was half way through my 2nd lap when Edward passed me again, this time he didn't stop he just shouted: _"I LOVE YOU!" _everytime he ran past. He did this for the remainder of my laps. Edward completed his laps, and I had only just completed four. All the boys had finished, all the girls except the athletic ones were still running. Edward started jogging around with me by the side lines, there was no rules against that. I told him I couldn't talk, as I was saving energy.

"_Happy One Week Anniversary of speaking to each other Bella!" _I began laughing. Edward carried on saying things to me, which kept making me laughed. He told me about Jake's initiation to the school, it involved his pants being pulled down in the changing rooms by Mike Newton, he also said that then Jake turned around and said _Hi Honey. _Then, Mike had yelped and ran.

"_8 MINUTES AND 45 SECONDS SWAN!" _Miss Smith yelled as I completed my 5 laps. I was quite impressed I didn't fall that much, and I was in the top ten for girls, along with Alice and Angela. When I finished, I was shattered and collapsed onto the grass. Edward stood over me.

"_You should walk around." _He said, he was right, but I was tired.

"_TIRED. Must stay here!" _I enforced.

"_Fine." _Edward said. _"I'll help you stretch." _He grabbed my leg and held it up; forcing pressure on it, like fitness instructors use to. Tyler walked past and said:

"_Oh. I need to get me some of that." _

Edward growled, and Tyler turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Mike then walked past: _"Nice work Cullen." _He then quickened his pace and went and sat with his _friends. _Angela walked over: _"Do you know where I can get one of these?" _She pointed to Edward, just then Jake popped up. "_Well Madame, step this way!" _Angela took Jake's arm and they walked off. Me and Edward looked at each other and laughed, Edward grabbed my other leg, and did the same. Just then, Miss Smith walked over.

"_I'm sure Miss Swan can stretch on her own Mr Cullen." _She sounded pissed.

"_I'm sure she's capable to Miss. It's just she's pulled her muscle – mustn't have warmed up properly."_ Edward mocked.

"_Well, that's correct. If she warmed up instead of giggling, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we? Now once everyone has finished, we're going to be doing some sprinting."_ With that she walked off. I stood up and Edward put his arms around my waist, I placed my hands on his chest.

"_Sprinting? But my legs are like jelly."_ I smiled into Edward's chest. We sat on the grass and talked for ten minutes, until the last person finished. We then walked up to the 100m line, we were running in fours. Edward and Jake ran against Mike and Ben. Edward and Jake came joint first, Ben next then a red-face Mike. When all the boys had finishing running, it was our turn. Surprisingly; me, Alice, Angela and Jessica had to compete against each other.

EPOV

I could make out Bella from afar, she was wearing shorts, that distracted me way too much, and a white PE polo. It seemed she was against Angela, Alice and Stan. They got into sprinting positions. I was glad no males were up there, staring at my girlfriends and my sisters behind. I could hear the faint murmur of: _On your Marks, Get Set, GO! _Blurs of white and blue raced towards me, I saw Bella stumble at the start. I laughed. Alice seemed to be ahead of Angela and Bella. Being little gave her an advantage, she was more aerodynamic. However, Jessica was pretty good at sprinting and was in the lead. But what was this, Bella was coming up the line out of nowhere. Jessica's face looked angry, she couldn't stand losing. I stood up and stood next to Jake, I would have shouted for them all, but I wanted Bella to beat Jessica. Angela and Alice were also now close behind, it was going to be a tight race.

"_C'MON BELLA!" _I cheered, it then seemed all the boys stood up and was cheering on the girls. "_RUN!" _One yelled. _"C'MON!"_ Yelled another._"FASTER!" _Someone else shouted.

Bella took the lead, whilst Jessica was too busy staring at the group of boys who were watching, Bella took advantage. She shot past her and made it across the line first.

"_17 seconds SWAN."_ Smith continued to tell the girls their results. Bella continued running past the line, and then just collapsed onto the floor.

"_Bella are you ok?"_ I asked, running over to her.

"_Ha, yeah... Shouldn't run with a hangover." _She laughed.

"_You were very impressive, you beat Jess." _I smiled.

"_You should of heard what she said at the starting line." _Bella looked angry.

"_What did she say?" _I asked.

"_She said she was going to get to the end first, and asked you to help her stretch." _Bella winked.

"_Do you need me to help you stretch?" _I asked, smiling.

"_No, but I need you to kiss me." _Bella smiled. Coach Clapp wouldn't be able to see from all the way over there. I led down next to Bella's side, and leant across and kissed her. One hand went to her hair, the other to hip. Her hands went around my neck, and we were in our embrace.

BANG.

Coach Clapp had just fired his gun.

"_This is not a make out lesson!" _He shouted, merely five meters away.

"_Sorry sir." _I said, and Bella copied.

"_INSIDE ALL OF YOU. GET CHANGED!" _Coach yelled, and we all headed inside.

Miss Smith shouted to Bella and asked: _"Swan, a word?" _

Bella jogged over to Miss Smith, and I waited talking to a couple of guys. Bella came back with a puzzled look on her face.

"_She's just asked me to join the athletics team! Sprinting and Relay! What the hell. " _Bella said, confused.

"_Bella... Did I mention I'm on the athletics team?" _I winked at her.

She gasped. _"I'LL JOIN!" _With that I told her to jump on my back and I carried her towards the changing rooms.

* * *

**Aw, it would of been nice to end the story there. But WHY do such a silly thing! :)**

**YO. My god, that's a long chapter. I just wanted to get it done, so then I can speed it along. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A MONTH ALONG. :] I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next, this week I'm working quite abit, and I'm usually shattered. Plus, I've got a shiz loads of books to read for Literature. BUT the maximum wait is 2 weeks! Any longer, and I'll let you know.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**Review and things, perhaps. :P x  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Merry Christmas Edward!

**Sorry for the lateness, I've been on holiday again! No-where special though - just down south. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews aswell btw. Oh, one reviewer: bailey - for some reason I can't reply to your reviews! Thank you alot!**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_WAKE UP!" _Alice screamed as she barged into Edward's room. Since breaking up from school for the Christmas holidays, I spent most of my time at Edwards. His parents didn't mind, they were always out on business trips mostly, I had only met them a few times; they seemed pretty cool though.

"_What Alice?" _I moaned. "_It's 9 in the morning!" _I sighed looking at the alarm clock.

"_Christmas shopping Bella!" _Alice yelled, practically bouncing off the walls.

"_Alice, who goes Christmas shopping 9o'clock in the morning?" _Edward finally awoke and asked.

"_People who want the best presents!" _Alice replied.

"_C'mon Bella, get up and get ready! Don't make me come over there!" _Alice ran out of the room. She had gotten use to me and Edward now, and didn't run off like she did once upon a time. Now, she just barged in every morning practically. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, I turned around to face him.

"_Would you mind if I killed your sister?" _I asked him, jokingly.

"_Nope, can I assist?" _He smiled. I returned his smile, looking into his eyes.

"_Morning." _He said.

"_Good morning." _I replied, then we began kissing. My hands travelled around his body, like they always did. His hands roamed my back.

"_I SAID GET DRESSED BELLA – NOT MAKE OUT!" _Alice came barging back into the room. We ignored her. She then sent in her secret weapon: Emmett.

"_Hey Kids!" _He yelled, as he jumped onto the bed; causing us to stop. Emmett then led in the middle of us.

"_Plan on getting out of bed today?" _Emmett asked.

"_Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing." _Edward replied, insisting Emmett got off his bed right now.

"_C'mon. You know what Alice is like, she likes to be early; she does get decent presents. Get dress, make out later."_ Emmett spoke, I blushed. Emmett left the room, and I sat up on the edge of the bed. I stood up and walked over to Edward's mirror, I spoke:

"_I've actually forgotten what that spot of my neck looks like." _I laughed; examining my neck, the love bites were more like tattoos. I heard Edward laughed as he got out of bed too. I walked over to my bag and got out my grey polo shirt, and denim skinnies. I had gotten used to getting dress infront of Edward now, upper body wise anyway. I undid my bra, and put on a new one, I put on my polo shirt. I turned around and caught Edward staring at me. Smiling.

"_You know if this was the first time I caught you staring, I'd be concerned." _I spoke, he always watched, I didn't mind.

"_I've seen you watching me."_ Edward replied, whilst attempting to do a seductive dance topless, in his boxers; causing me to burst into laughter. Then like clockwork, he turned around whilst I put on my new underwear and jeans. I put on my socks. I turned around, he now had jeans on. I crept over to him; whilst he faced the wall, and quickly covered his eyes, saying: _Guess Who?_

He replied: _"I have no flipping idea." _Then he laughed, as did I.

"_It's Alice, get flipping dressed!" _Alice actually shouted from outside, it had only been a couple of minutes; jeez. Edward turned around, and placed his finger to his mouth; suggesting that I kept quiet. He then lent down and kissed me tenderly. I was about to repay Edward's gesture when:

"_Don't even think about it!" _Came from the hallway; Alice.

"_My god. Is there cameras in this room or something?" _I asked Alice. Edward shook his head. Edward quickly put on a t shirt, and put a checked shirt over the top.

"_You just need a cowboy hat now." _I teased.

"_I'm your cowboy." _He smirked. I grabbed my shoulder bag and Edward grabbed his necessities and we headed to the bathroom, we probably wouldn't be getting breakfast. We brushed our teeth in synchronization, taking turns to spit out into the sink. I looked at Edward, laughing. He managed to get toothpaste all the way around his mouth. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"_Hmm... minty." _I joked truthfully, and we laughed. We cleaned up and headed downstairs, where we were all rushed out into Emmett's humongous jeep by Alice. The jeep managed to fit us all in, me and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Angela was spending Christmas with her parents in Canada and Jake had gone back home to Forks for the holidays. Rosalie, obviously, had shotgun.

"_Let's go!" _Emmett beamed, he turned on his stereo. Emmett was a Beyonce fan. As Beyonce blasted away from the speakers, I sat relax in Edwards arms. I felt my eye lids getting heavy as Edward kept stroking the side of my face in slow rhythmic patterns. I sighed deeply. Emmett occasionally joined in with the lyrics, I heard a mumbled version of _Single ladies_

"_All the single ladies, all the single ladies." _Emmett would sing. It took about half an hour for us to get to the mall. Edward awoke me when we arrived at the carpark. We got out of the car and Alice told us the plan. We would split into two groups: Girls and Boys; this would allow time for us to buy for our partners. Then we would meet up for some lunch later, then go into our own partnered groups so we could buy the rest of them. Boy did I feel sorry for Jasper, being Alice's partner and all. Firstly, I felt sorry for myself and Rosalie. We got the early morning Alice, full of energy. Although I'm sure Alice never got tired, hell I'd go as far as saying she never slept.

I hugged Edward goodbye, and whispered to him: _"Please help me." _He smirked and replied: _"Help you against Alice? That's suicide. I'll see you at lunch." _I scowled at him, and went to walk away. He pulled me back and said he was joking, and then he kissed me, and I forgot why I was mad. Damn him. I felt something tugging at my back, Alice. I sighed, and with that was drag into hell...

**ALICE'S POV**

"_C'mon guys! Before all the good things go!" _I exclaimed, I'm sure I heard sighs, I must of been imaging it. Bella followed slowly, Rosalie quite slow too. Rosalie loved shopping, I wonder why she was taking so long. She'd usually be pushing me over to get to the door.

**ROSALIE POV**

"_Were in this together Bella." _I told her.

She laughed, _"I thought you liked shopping?" _She asked.

"_I do. I don't even mind shopping with Alice. It's just... Christmas shopping with Alice is a nightmare." _I returned.

**BELLA'S POV**

"_C'MON!" _With that me and Rosalie sped up and we headed into the mall. I was greeted by bright lights, and bright colours. I'm sure Alice inside was combusting with joy, I'm sure it was all a blur to her.

"_JEWELLERY!" _Alice screeched and dragged us towards the jewellery shop...

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER....**

**

* * *

**

"_My feet!" _I cried out loud, we had been up and down this mall several times, and I still didn't have a gift for Edward. Rosalie had bought Emmett some football jerseys, and Alice had practically bought Jasper a new wardrobe. Right now, we were in an embarrassing hell.

"_Hey Bella. You could get some sexy underwear for you to give to Edward." _Alice cackled an evil laugh.

"_WHAT?! No Alice!"_ I barked.

"_Think about it..." _She began. "_You're always in his bed... making out. This morning for example."_

"_So?!" _I continued barking.

"_Well, he's seen you getting change..." _Alice began.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_I hear things you know." _Alice grinned. I sighed, and burned a shade of red.

"_Where are you going with this?" _I asked.

"_Buy some sexy underwear, and make out. Hello! Merry Christmas Edward!" _Alice exclaimed, Rosalie burst into laughter. I tried to keep a straight face, but they way she said it made me burst into laughter too.

"_Alice that's your brother you're talking about." _I said. She just shrugged.

"_Fine. I'll get myself some underwear for Jasper." _Alice grinned.

"_ALICE! MY BROTHER!" _Rosalie shouted. She placed her hands over her ears. I began laughing, before dragging Rosalie out of the shop whilst Alice... did Alice things.

"_I have no idea what to get Edward, Rosalie." _I began.

"_You'll think of something. You still have after lunch when your with Edward. Shouldn't be too hard shopping for Alice though, she's pointed out everything she likes and wants."_

"_Wonder how the boys are getting along." _I replied.

**EDWARDS POV**

"_You cannot buy my sister sexy underwear!"_ Jasper yelled at Emmett.

"_Then go outside, and you won't see anything!" _Emmett replied.

I took Jasper outside before he punched Emmett. Alice had already told Jasper what she wanted, so he bought her a 'pair of shoes' – in male language. In female language, I'm sure they were the most amazing, expensive shoes ever. Emmett was buying Rosalie underwear and had already bought her some perfume; her favourite. I was clueless.

Bella liked music, and rock clothes, but I wanted to get her something special. I racked my brain looking for an answer, then I saw it...

"_Is this ok sir?" _The dazzled female asked me behind the check out.

"_Yes that's fine." _I replied, smoothly, examining my gift.

"_Will that be everything?" _She asked.

"_Yes that's great thanks." _I replied.

"_C'mon Edward!" _I heard Emmett roar from outside. "_Where meant to be meeting the girls!"_

With that I paid for my purchase and left the store. We headed towards Emmett's car to hide the presents in the boot. We were soon met by the girls, and they did the same. Good job we covered our presents. I looked over at Bella, who seemed to have been tortured for the past several hours. She came crawling over to me, and slouched onto my shoulder.

"_NEVER AGAIN!" _I heard her groaned.

"_I won't be as much of a slave driver!" _I said, hugging her.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I was about to respond, when it wasn't Alice pulling at Bella, but Emmett.

"_I'm hungry!" _Emmett roared. _"Let's go eat. Subway!" _With that we headed back into the mall, and to the nearest subway.

I sat next to Bella as she ate her sandwich, she must have been hungry; it was gone in a instance. I looked across at Emmett who seemed to be covered in his sandwich; the sandwich was bigger than Alice. Emmett was to mesmerized with his sandwich to notice us. Bella rested her head on my shoulder, as I continued to eat. She was exhausted.

"_Edward..."_ She began. _"I can't shop anymore. Can't we go home and order online!" _She smiled.

I laughed, I lifted up her chin and kissed her lips. I pulled away.

"_Anymore energy now?" _I teased.

"_Nuh-uh. You'll have to kiss me again."_ She grinned a wicked grin. Before I could kiss her, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper came and joined us at the table. I quickly turned my head, and continued eating my sandwich.

"_So Eddie, what did you buy Bella?" _Alice began interrogating. I noticed Bella's phone went off.

"_Nice try." _I said, Alice wasn't getting anything out of me; not this time. Alice pulled a sulking face, then began eating her sandwich.

Just then I felt something on my leg – a hand. I tried to remain calm, I looked down and the hand came from Bella. I looked at her puzzled. Her hand began moving further up my leg. What was she doing! I looked at Bella, she wasn't looking at me; but her hand kept moving until...

"_WHOA!" _I said a bit to loudly, jumping out of my chair. This caused Bella to retract her hand, and Emmett to burst into laughter. It caused Alice to break concentration from her sandwich and Rosalie and Jasper to exchange puzzled looks.

"_What's up Edward?" _Jasper asked. Emmett still laughing, I shot a glance at him.

"_Sandwich... a bit to hot." _I lied, causing Emmett to burst into more laughter, and for Bella to exchange giggles. Just then I got a message. I pulled out my phone and it was from Bella.

"_I dare you to touch Edward's leg until he reacts. Emmett."_ She forwarded the message that Emmett sent her. Right, that was it. A cheap, dirty trick; payback no doubt for kicking his ass before. I sent a message to the rest of them – minus Emmett.

"_Anybody fancy getting revenge on Emmett?" _It said, within minutes I got replies.

"_Yep." Jasper._

"_Definitely. What have you got in mind?" Alice._

"_Of course. xx" Bella._

"_Hell freaking yes!" Rosalie. _

I sent them all a text _saying Emmett's probably likely to either go get another sandwich or go to the bathroom, either way, we need to get his car keys. Then, someone, goes and moves Emmett's car; so he thinks it's been stolen. He loves that car- more than anything. (Minus Rosalie!)_

I got confirmation texts back from the others, Jasper suggested kidnapping Rosalie too. I laughed out loud, causing someone to kick me under the table. In no time Emmett was up, but he took his keys with him – he headed for the toilet.

"_Damn it!" _I sighed.

"_Don't worry. Leave it to me."_ Rosalie said, and headed towards the bathroom. Instead of turning right to head to the ladies, she turned left and ended to the gentleman's.

"_Oh my god." _Jasper put his head down on the table.

Several minutes later, Rosalie walked out swinging the keys around.

"_Don't worry. He doesn't know. Whose going to steal the car?" _She asked.

"_Can't be you, you'll be with him. Tell you what, I'll take them." _I said. She quickly passed the keys to me.

"_He won't notice the keys are gone. I'll keep him busy." _Rosalie said.

"_LALALALALALALA." _Jasper said.

Emmett walked out of the bathroom, a big Emmett grin on his face.

"_You ok Emmett? You took your time." _I teased.

"_Shut it Edward. C'mon let's go shopping!" _Emmett said – Alice like.

We headed out of Subway, and departed our separate ways.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Another hour and a half later and I had got everyone's gifts. I bought Jake a new deck for his skateboard, Angela a new album, Alice some earrings she pointed out – several times, Rosalie only wanted some DVDs, so I bought her some DVDs, and I bought Emmett some football greatest moments DVD Edward pointed out. I had decided on what I was going to buy Edward – concert tickets. He told me his favourite band was _Rise Against _and they were playing in January; I was going to book them online; when I got home. I had to get him something else though.

"_Edward... what do you want for Christmas?" _I asked.

"_Um..." _He paused, he looked down at me. _"You." _He cradled me in his arms, and kissed me. There were no interruptions; we continued kissing. Just then, his phone went off.

"_Rosalie can only keep Emmett for another 30 minutes. We best go move the car. Have you finished shopping?" _Edward said.

"_YES! MY GOD YES!" _I screamed, I'd buy the rest of Edwards present online. We headed out of the mall, and went towards Emmett's car. We placed our bags in the boot and got into the car. Edward parked it round the corner – out of sight.

"_What now?" _I asked.

"_We can go back inside?" _He said.

"_My feet hurt." _I put on a sad face.

"_Or... we could stay here?" _Edward raised an eyebrow.

"_I have missed you today." _I said. I leaned over to kiss Edward, but was greeted by the gear stick.

"_Erm... Ed... backseat?" _I said, trying not to sound to rude. Edward laughed, and climbed into the back seat. I knew, I'd probably damage myself climbing into the back, so I got out of the car and climbed in the back via the door.

"_Hi." _I said, seductively.

"_Hey." _Edward said, dazzling me.

I placed my hand to his chin, and pushed myself up to reach his height.

I kissed his lips, but he retaliated. I pulled away, and looked at him.

"_Erm... what's up?" _I asked.

"_Just thinking here I am getting my revenge on Emmett for that incident, but you played a part aswell." _A grin grew across his face. "_So... I can't get my revenge on you but I can just ignore you for a bit."_

"_Oh?" _I asked.

"_Oh indeed." _Edward said.

"_Then you won't mind if I do this..." _I climbed onto Edward's lap. "_Do you mind?" _I asked.

"_Nope. Not at all..." _He gulped.

I wrapped my arms around his neck: _"Mind this?" _He shook his head. I leant down, and slowly move towards him. I bit gently down on his lip, I looked up at him through my eyes; he was struggling.

"_Actually, you're right I deserved to be ignored." _I was just about to get off Edwards lap, and sit back on the seat when he pulled me back on to him.

"_You're forgiven." _He smiled, my arms went back around his neck, his hands went around my waist. This time when I kissed him, he kissed me back and we began like we always did. It started off slow, and like clockwork – became passionate. My hands massaged his hair, and his hands roamed my back. Just then, he moaned. Which caused him to break away; he turned a shade of light red.

"_Hmm Edward Cullen?" _I said.

"_Yeah-eh-uh?" _He replied.

"_Are you feeling ok?" _I teased, a smile on my face.

"_Yeah-eh-uh." _Edward replied again.

I giggled, and returned to Edward.

_Five minutes later...._

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I quickly shot a glance to where the noise was coming from, I jumped. Alice was at the window, beaming with glee.

"_Bella get off my brother, Emmett's nearly here." _She cheered. I brushed myself down and got out of the car, Edward said he'd be a minute.

"_Bella, you should of bought some of that underwear." _She teased.

"_No I shouldn't of. Edward probably doesn't see me like that." _I said.

"_What the hell are you talking about Bella?" _Jasper butted in. I shrugged.

"_Why do you think he's still in the car Bella?" _Jasper said, I was confused, Alice was laughing.

"_Let me spell it out for you. You two have been making out in a car, with yourself on top of Edward's lap for the past –what? Thirty minutes? He probably has a 'problem'." _Jasper said, using air quotes and emphasising words.

I began laughing, _"No?" _

"_Yes." _Jasper said, _"We're only human after all. Emmett walks around practically like... nevermind." _Jasper stopped, remembering he was talking about his sister's boyfriend.

Alice grinned up at Jasper, oh dear. I turned around. Edward came out of the car, and we headed towards the entrance/meeting point.

"_How are you feeling?" _I asked Edward.

Edward just laughed.

Emmett and Rosalie came bouncing out of the entrance, Edward winked at Rosalie, Rosalie nodded. We made sure Emmett would see the empty spot first.

"_MY CAR! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR! IT'S BEEN STOLEN!!!!!" _Emmett yelled at the top of his voice, running around; examining the parking lot.

"_Oh my god! The presents!" _Alice added. She was a good actress.

"_Forget the presents – WHAT ABOUT MY CAR?!" _Emmett continued roaring.

"_How are we going to get home?" _I asked, playing my part.

"_MY CAR!" _He cried, he lent down on the floor, he looked like he was praying to the gods for his car to be returned.

Beep Beep, went a horn.

"_Did someone call for a car?" _Edward said winding down the window.

"_YOU!" _Emmett roared, charging over to the car. He swung open the door, and grabbed Edward, he had him down on the ground.

"_You! You are mean!" _said Emmett. He stood up and hugged his car.

"_Oh, my baby. My precious. You're back, I'll never let you out of my sight again." _We all burst into fits of laughters, and imitated Emmett running around like a headless chicken.

"_Ha-ha" _Emmett said sarcastically. _"Enjoy walking home."_

* * *

We got to the Cullen's residence, and I put my presents in my truck. They'd be all right on the passenger seat. When we got inside, everyone headed in their own directions. Mine and Edwards direction was his bedroom. I chucked off my shoes and collapsed onto the bed.

"_I am not moving." _I stated. Edward also took off his shoes and came over to the bed.

"_Perhaps I could give you some energy?" _He said, I was about to answer when he said. _"A massage."_

I nodded, a massage sounded nice.

"_You're going to have to take off your tshirt." _He said. I removed my t-shirt, lying on my chest. I was led across my bed, so Edward had to climb onto me.

"_Do you mind?" _He asked, talking about my bra no doubt. His cool hands glided across my back, and he gently undid my bra. His hands started massaging my back, his cool touch sending shivers down my spine, good shivers. His hands continued to circulate my back, each touch better than the other.

"_I'll have to get another one of these." _I said.

"_Anytime." _He replied.

"_Anytime?" _I asked.

"_Yep." _He answered.

"_Middle of Biology?" _I asked.

"_Yep, middle of biology. But you'll have to keep your top on." _I'm sure he was imaging punching Mike and Tyler's faces. He continued with the massage.

"_OOPS." _Emmett said loudly as he barged into the room. He exited the room, and I heard a loud howl of laughter.

"_Guys!" _Emmett began shouting. _"Bella's naked!" _Echoed throughout the house, along with a radiated glow of red filling the house – the source; me. Edward ran towards the door, and sat infront of it. He shouted: _"Quick!"_ I quickly fastened up my bra, I looked around for my t-shirt. THE FLOOR. I tried to sit up and reach for my t-shirt, it didn't work. I landed on the floor, still half naked.

"_Ow."_ I rubbed my head, I had banged it on the cabinet. I sat up, probably suffering from confusion, I put on my t-shirt. Knocks came from the door.

"_EDWARD CULLEN, why is there a naked girl in your room?" _A high pitched, ecstatic, pixie voice came from the other side of the door. Edward put his finger to his mouth, suggesting for us not to speak.

"_EDWARD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"_ Alice banged on the door. Silence.

"_GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" _Emmett barked.

"_Fine Edward, be like that. But, I have a wolf on this side. And he'll huff and he'll puff and he'll blow this door down." _Alice bragged, Emmett no doubt.

Edward told me to get back onto the bed, and he tip-toed over. We sat on the bed, and waited.

"_Emmett knock down the door!" _Alice ordered. I imagined Emmett stomping his foot, smoke coming from his nostrils; just like bulls before they charge. It all went quiet, then _CRASH_. Emmett came charging through the door and landed straight onto his face. Thanks to my shoes. I couldn't contain my laughter, as I rolled on the bed chuckling. Edward and Alice joined in too.

Emmett didn't laugh.

He stood up, sorted out his t shirt, and said: _"I meant to do that." _He turned around and headed for the door, on his way out he kicked my shoes, and tripped – nearly falling over again. This caused us all to laugh like hyenas, and caused Emmett to quickly run out of the room. Emmett acted as a distraction, but now Alice was in the room and was ready to interrogate.

"_So, I see you're dressed now." _Alice teased.

"_I've always been dressed Alice." _I lied.

"_Then why did Emmett shout you were naked?" _Alice asked.

"_Alice, he didn't even come into the room." _Edward lied.

"_Oh, I see." _Alice said in a tone, which sounded like she didn't believe us.

"_You two coming down for dinner?" _Alice changed the subject.

"_Sure." _Edward said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room. He whispered loud enough so only I could hear: _"I need to get a lock for that door." _I smiled.

* * *

We were in the middle of eating spaghetti Bolognese, when Alice signed her life away.

"_So Edward, how are you feeling now?" _Alice asked.

Edward slurped his spaghetti and looked puzzled; _"I'm good?" _He replied, in a questionning tone.

"_Oh good. It's just you seemed a little caught up in Emmett's car before." _Alice teased, I continued to eat my spaghetti.

Emmett joined in; not knowing –yet- what Alice was blabbing on about.

"_What are you on about Alice?" _Emmett asked.

"_Well... it was Edward and Bella who went to go hide your car. Me and Jasper went looking for them, and got quite a sight." _Alice finished, I continued to look down at my spaghetti – ignoring the stares. Emmett began laughing.

Edward spoke: _"We were only kissing Alice. You lot make out all the time – Subway for instance." _He shot a glance at Rosalie.

"_True."_ Alice began. _"Emmett get's the same problem too."_ It took Emmett a while to register what Alice said, Edward clocked on straight away.

"_Oh my god Alice!" _Edward yelled. Emmett still didn't know, so Jasper whispered into his ear. Emmett burst into laughter then his face changed:

Emmett gasped and said: _"You were aroused in the back of my jeep!" _I laughed at the word aroused, Emmett wasn't usually so polite.

"_Why are we having this discussion?" _Edward said, defensively and embarrassed.

"_Oh no. My poor car..." _Emmett ran out of the room.

"_Alice, I should kill you." _Edward stared at Alice.

"_But you won't." _Alice beamed.

"_Not yet." _Edward murmured, he stood up and left the room.

"_Was there any need Alice?" _I asked.

"_I told Edward I'd get him back, and I think Edward has just been officially punk'd." _Alice giggled.

I walked out of the kitchen, and went to find Edward. He wasn't downstairs, so I went to check his bedroom – he wasn't there. I heard a cough come from the bathroom, so headed in that direction. There was Edward, sat on the toilet – the seat was down, his pants were on.

"_Hi." _I said, softly.

"_Hey." _He replied, a slight smile on his face.

"_What are you hiding in here for?" _I asked.

"_Embarrassment, humiliation." _He answered.

"_You have nothing to be embarrassed for. It's only human." _I giggled.

"_True, but even your giggling." _He said, his eyes looking down to the fall.

"_Only because I find it funny how upset your getting about it. I mean, Edward, if I was a guy I'd be walking around with a permanent erection when I'm with you." _I laughed, Edward looked puzzled, he then broke into laughter.

"_Bella, I'm not gay. So thank god you don't have a penis." _Edward said. _"Come here." _

I went over to Edward and sat on his knee.

"_I love you." _I said.

"_I love you..." _Edward began. _"... and your lack of penis. Which I'm also thankful for." _He laughed, I laughed too. I placed my arms around his neck, his arms went around my waist; supporting me, and we began kissing.

"_Wait.." _Edward said. He lifted me up and placed me on my feet. He walked towards the door, and... locked it. He turned around, and said: _"Embarrassment conquered." _

I walked back over to him and pushed him against the wall and began where we took off.

* * *

There you go! I did giggle quite abit writing this. :P


End file.
